


The Perfect Partner

by PurpleKind



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleKind/pseuds/PurpleKind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda's opulent home in the Hamptons is the venue for the fast approaching inaugural Miranda Priestly Benefit for the Arts Masked Ball. Miranda and Andy arrive at the house 48 hours prior to the event to oversee preparations. A lot can happen in 48 hours.<br/>Originally posted on ff in March 1, 2015.<br/>My second fanfic story, good or bad I welcome your comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      

 

“If I could tell you what it meant, there would be no point in dancing it.”

  * Isadora Duncan

 

Andy was actually excited about tonight’s event. The inaugural Miranda Priestly Benefit for the Arts Masked Ball. The money raised would be distributed to a variety of arts organizations throughout the city. She dropped the bath towel on the bedroom floor as she reached for the garment bag. She had to look, she couldn’t wait any longer, just had to look. Pulling down the long zipper her eyes flew wide at the creation inside.  It was a gloriously beautiful gown, white satin, with silver, deep purple, and cerulean blue accents. The mask was just as beautiful using the same colors. She laughed out loud when she pulled out the shoes, white satin slippers with a 1” heel.

 

 

CHAPTER 1

 

As the car came to a stop Andy turned to look at Miranda fully.

 

“I thought you said it was a house? The Hampton _house_ you said.”

 

“What on earth are you talking about Andrea?”

 

“Thaaaat,” pointing and wiggling her index finger toward the building, “is a mansion, not a house.”

 

Miranda rolled her eyes, “Oh, do be serious Andrea, it only has six bedrooms. Now get out of the car.”

 

Andy stepped out and walked away from the car to get a better look at the beautiful building. The building that Miranda refers to as “the Hampton house” is more like something out of The Great Gatsby.

 

“Good Lord.” Andy said out loud trying to take in the scope of it.

 

Sounding exasperated Miranda said, “Come along Andrea.”

 

“Yeah, yeah glacial pace...” Andy replied equally exasperated.

 

“You know I liked you better when you were afraid of me.” Miranda quipped, a little twinkle in her eye.

 

“Oh no you didn’t.” Andy quipped right back, smiling.

 

“Yes it’s true. I don’t like you nearly as much now.” Miranda said with the tug of a smirk on her lips.

 

“I thought you didn’t like me at all then.” Andy mused smiling.

 

“Touché, Darling.” Miranda quipped again smirking.

 

Andy and Miranda have grown close these six months after Paris. Miranda respected the spine it took for Andy to apologize after the ‘fountain’ incident and how Andy had shown such protectiveness of her, and the girls, during the press nightmare that was her divorce from Stephen.  Miranda had found herself relaxing around Andrea, quite enjoying the playful banter that has developed between them. Neither one was sure what _exactly_ they were to each other, but they were both aware of the constant pull and they knew they could count on one another and that had been enough….but hope nudges at them both.

 

As they made their way up the large stone staircase to the front door, Andy tripped a little while trying to look around. Miranda quickly grabbed Andy’s elbow to steady her.

 

“For heaven’s sake Andrea, I’ll give you the tour later.” Miranda scolded.

 

Martha, the live-in housekeeper and cook, greeted Miranda and Andy at the door. Martha informed Miranda that the house was ready for her and that she had left dinner warming in the kitchen.

 

“Thank you Martha, please just leave the food in the warmer, we will serve ourselves later. You are free to retire for the night.”

 

“Thank you Miranda and breakfast will be served at 8AM in the solarium.”

 

Miranda nodded to Martha then turned to Andy “This way, we will go freshen up before we eat.”

 

“Okay.” Andy replied automatically, following after Miranda. Andy’s eyes were everywhere, oriental rugs, highly polished dark wood floors, ornate staircase, the paintings on the walls, bouquets of flowers in large vases on antique tables.

 

Andy tripped again going up the stairs, “Andrea, honestly, you’re going to give me a heart attack. Will you please watch where you are going.” Miranda scolded.

 

“Sorry.” Andy mumbled and thought  ‘Yeah right I’m going to give _you_ the heart attack.’

 

Miranda led her to the end of an elegant hall, “Now, my bedroom is here, and yours is right there.” Miranda gestured to the door directly across from hers.

“I trust you can make it safely from here?” Miranda queried smirking.

 

“Funny. Fuuunnny boss lady.” Andy deadpanned.

 

“Very well, I will see you in 20 minutes.” Miranda said while entering her bedroom and closing the door.

 

“Okay” Andy mumbled feeling a little lost. She turned and opened her own bedroom door, and without realizing she was doing it out loud, wolf whistled.

 

Miranda had paused on the other side of her bedroom door wondering if she would hear Andrea’s reaction to her room – she wasn’t disappointed as she heard the loud wolf whistle. Miranda chuckled as she made her way to her en suite.

 

The room is huge. The ceilings are like fifteen feet high. The room glowed warm lit by what Andy could only guess were antique Tiffany lamps. Andy entertained herself looking around, such beautiful things. Is that like silk wall paper? Oh My God it is. The furniture was a beautiful cherry wood, with accents in pale blue…no wait…is that Cerulean?  The bed is an enormous four poster canopy, in the corner near the glass doors was a large vanity. When she looked over the contents on top she noticed a bottle of her own brand of perfume…hmmmm. Looking in the drawers she was surprised to see a variety of make-up that would compliment her coloring…wow that’s nice. Definitely her favorite piece in the room is a large writing desk set in front of the glass doors. Its dark outside but there appears to be a large stone balcony outside…I wonder if you can see the ocean during the day. Looking into the enormous armoire there was a great variety of clothing in it – must be over flow from Miranda’s room. Making her way to the bathroom she wolf whistled again.  Looking forward to a long soak in that claw-foot tub, you could definitely fit three people in there. Turning to the sinks, she decided to freshen up a bit.

 

By the time she finished brushing her teeth, washing her face, and running a brush thru her hair it was time to meet Miranda.

 

Andy waited in the hall for her. When Miranda exited her room, Andy beamed, Miranda looked completely refreshed and had changed into casual clothes. She was awed at how Miranda could put in a full day’s work, sit in a car in traffic for several hours, then spend just 20 minutes ‘freshening up’ and look so beautiful.

 

“Why didn’t you change out of your work clothes?” Miranda asked.

 

“I didn’t…I…was I supposed to?”

 

“Did you not find the clothes in the armoire?”

 

“I thought they were yours.”

 

“Andrea, honestly, did I not say it was _your_ room?” Miranda chided. “Never mind, come along.”

 

As they made their way to the kitchen Miranda said, “All of the attire in your room is in your size and for your use. Did you find the room acceptable?”

 

“Oh yes it’s beautiful Miranda. Is the blue in that room Cerulean?” Andy whispered her question.

 

“Yes… yes I believe it is.” Miranda didn’t look at Andrea as she answered hoping to cover up the blush that just spread across her cheeks.

 

As they entered the elaborately appointed kitchen Miranda motioned to one of the bar stools, so Andy took a seat.

 

“Do you need any help?” Andy asked.

 

“No, no, it will only take a minute” Miranda said as she went about pulling the food out of the oven and fixing them both a plate then getting bottled water out of the fridge. 

 

“Thank You.” Andy said as Miranda handed her a plate. Miranda settled herself next to Andy. When Andy took a bite she moaned loudly “Oh my God this is delicious! Is Martha married?”

 

Miranda chuckled “No, she is not.”

 

They ate in companionable silence. When Andy was done she leaned back with a contented sigh and rubbing her tummy,  “I am so asking her to marry me.”

 

Miranda smirked “Get in line I’m still waiting for an answer.”

 

Andy laughed out loud at that.

 

Miranda chuckled with her “She’s also quite an accomplished baker. I would venture to say there is a cake or cookies or some such thing lurking about.” Miranda smirked at Andy’s wide-eyed expression of expectation. “Fetching expression, your blood hound tendencies will serve you well in your pursuit.” Miranda quipped.

 

“Again with the funny boss lady.” Andy deadpanned.

 

Smiling, Miranda said, “Go on, look around, I’m sure you’ll find something.”  Miranda wanted to encourage Andy to become more familiar with the house, to feel at ease.

 

Andy jumped up and started rummaging thru the kitchen. Miranda picked up the plates and stood at the sink rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher.

 

Andy quickly found home- made chocolate chip cookies in a large jar on one of the counters. “Success!” she exclaimed.

 

Miranda chuckled again, “ I had every faith in your abilities.”

 

Smiling, Andy bit into a cookie and moaned, “This is so good! You’ve got to try one.”

 

Miranda was just a bit distracted by the affect that Andy’s moan had on her, but recovered quickly to say politely “No thank you.”

 

“No seriously you have to try one.”

 

Miranda shook her head.

 

“Just a bite,” Andy neared Miranda cookie in hand, “just a little bite.”

 

Andy broke off a small piece and held it close to Miranda’s lips. Rolling her eyes, Miranda acquiesced and leaned in to capture the piece of cookie lightly with her teeth and lips encasing the tips of Andy’s fingers in the process. Their eyes met for a very heated moment as they both felt the electricity that shot between them.

 

They both quickly looked away.

 

Miranda recovered first, “Would you mind a rather abbreviated tour? I find I’m rather tired after our journey and I still have to go over the Book it should be on-line by now.”

 

“No, of course, I’m a little tired myself.” Andy replied, avoiding Miranda’s eyes.

 

“This way.” Miranda said and led them toward the back of the house to the solarium.

 

It was gloriously beautiful, full of emerald green foliage, colorful, fragrant flowers in bloom, several seating areas and…and….“You have a pool.” Andy said in dumbfounded amazement.

 

“Yes” Miranda stated quietly, noticing Andy’s eyes were huge.

 

“You have a pool in your sunroom.” Andy stated again, not quite believing the opulence in front of her.

 

“Solarium and yes.” Miranda replied. Miranda could feel Andy’s discomfort. Miranda was hoping it wasn’t judgment. She had exposed Andrea to many beautiful and extravagant hotels, corporate jets, etc. But a _privately_ owned home of this magnitude and luxury was something very different. Even the townhouse in the city did not remotely compare.

 

“It’s heated?” Andy enquired still awe struck.

 

“Yes it is. It was very useful when the girls were small. I wanted a private place where I could teach them to swim myself. You are welcome to use it whenever you like. I believe you will find a bathing suit in your room.”  Miranda attempted to say it lightly, trying to get Andy to relax.

 

“Okay, thank you.” Andy replied rather numbly.

 

“Come along Andrea” Miranda said rather firmly this time trying to shake Andy out of her stupor.

 

Miranda very quickly escorted Andy through the immaculate formal dining room, which seated thirty, and decided the next room would be the last for the evening.

 

Opening a large set of double-doors Miranda said, “And the reason we are here,” Miranda gestured inside, “the ballroom.”

 

When Miranda flipped the light switch Andy gasped audibly putting her hand over her heart. Miranda watched Andy’s eyes light up at the beauty of the room, yes, but also something else….excitement…..longing… and then a little sadness.

 

Andy didn’t hesitate to walk fully into this room.

 

Miranda watched as Andy, very subtly, bounced on the balls of her feet, as if she was testing the floor boards...curious.

 

Andy continued to look around the room, enamored with all the gilded mirrors along the main wall, the width and breadth of the dance floor, the murals on the ceiling, the two crystal chandeliers, the enormous set of glass doors that led onto the stone terrace and into the formal garden on the property.

 

Miranda was pleased that _her_ Andrea was clearly enjoying this room.  It was her favorite as well, one of the main reasons she bought this house.

 

Miranda continued to watch as Andrea’s hand stayed over her heart, and the fingertips of her other hand covered her lips. Is she starting to cry?

 

Andy spoke before Miranda could move toward her.

 

“Miranda it is so beautiful, I …I…” Andy’s voice trailed off as she turned her back to Miranda and walked closer to the glass doors obviously trying to reign in her emotions.

 

Miranda began to ask softly, “Andrea are you alrig...”

 

Andy cut off her question, trying to sound normal asking “So the terrace leads out to a garden?”  Andy discretely wiped at the corners of her eyes.

 

“Yes, yes it does, to the formal garden on the property.” Miranda answered still confused by what could have possibly upset Andrea so.

 

“Miranda I really am tired is it ok if we turn in?” Andy asked a little weakly.

 

“Certainly.”  Miranda replied turning off the light switch and closing the doors as Andy exited quickly making for the stairs. Miranda had to exert some effort trying to close the distance to Andy.

 

“Goodnight Miranda.” Andy called out over her shoulder as she opened and quickly closed her bedroom door.

 

Miranda was still a few paces behind Andrea, “Goodnight.” Miranda replied and paused outside her door wondering what had just happened?

 

Andy made her way straight to the bathroom and turned on the water to the bathtub. She found a hair tie in the vanity and pulled her hair up as she walked back to the bathroom. There were towels on the rack next to the tub, so she quickly stripped down and gingerly eased into the hot water. Holding her legs to her chest she started to rock herself and bowed her head as she started to cry.

 

Miranda had no idea what was going on with Andrea, but she was worried and disappointed. She had invited Andrea to spend these two nights prior to the benefit, which was really not necessary as the decorators and caterers for the event wouldn’t even really get busy until Friday morning. But selfishly, Miranda wanted the opportunity to spend some time with her alone, hoping that they might be able to explore this…this pull, this attraction, dare she even think it…this love?




 


	2. Chapter 2

Andy felt better after she cried and was able to lay back and enjoy the large tub relaxing her body. She finished bathing and wrapped herself up in the biggest fluffiest bath towel she had ever seen and it felt divine. She decided to go explore what exactly was in the chest of drawers and the armoire. She rifled thru the chest of drawers and blushed scarlet as she looked at the beautiful bra and panty sets that she came across. She wondered if Miranda had selected them? Nah, it had to be Nigel she convinced herself. In the armoire she found a beautiful midnight blue silk nightie, spaghetti straps, an open back and was just mid-thigh in length, with slits up both sides. She decided to put it on and a pair of dark blue lace panties. Sitting at the vanity brushing her hair she thought, I could do just a little, it’s just too tempting to pass up and Miranda is working on the Book she would never know.  Hopping up from the chair to reach the foot of her bed where her bag had been put, she looked thru it finding her iPod and a mini speaker. Testing them both they had a full charge.  I’ll warm up in here before I risk it. 

 

Miranda had taken a shower, dried her hair, put on a knee length nightgown and had settled under the covers. She had been working on the Book via her laptop for about an hour now it was almost midnight. She pulled off her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose when, simultaneously, she heard an alert on her phone and the home security icon started flashing on her laptop. She reached for her phone to silence it and turned back to her laptop to click on the icon. The security system here and at the townhouse was thorough. Miranda clicked on the movement detector…the ballroom? She clicked on the map of the house to pull up the cameras, seeing that it was Andrea, she deactivated the silent alarm portion so it would not contact the authorities and turned back to the camera view, the room was awash in moonlight but still rather dark, altering the screen contrast so she could see more clearly...what is she doing?

Miranda watched Andy as she seemed to survey every inch of the dance floor, then scroll thru her iPod and turn on a small speaker. Miranda quickly turned up the sound feed from the ballroom. She watched as Andy walked to the middle of the ballroom facing the mirrors. 

Her Andrea looked so beautiful. Her dark hair flowed over her shoulders in waves, pale perfect skin, long toned arms and legs, her full breasts, slim waist, the swell of hips. Her lovely face, so serene, her eyes closed and a small smile gracing her lips. Miranda gasped aloud as Andrea began to dance. Miranda felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop. Andrea’s movements were long and graceful, as she stepped into arabesque Miranda got her first view of Andy’s impressive extension, her legs appeared to go on forever. Miranda was mesmerized as Andy began to pirouette the length and width of the room in a huge circle her turns becoming faster and more intricate. Then she began a series of small complicated jumps that slowly became bigger, longer, and gravity defying. The huge smile on Andrea’s face was nothing short of unmitigated joy. She suddenly stepped into pique arabesque and began a solo that Miranda was actually quite familiar with. It was from Le Corsaire a solo choreographed for and performed by a male ballet dancer.  The long series of turning jumps were huge and required an enormous amount of strength and control and Andrea was breathtaking. As she began the third set of jumps she stopped suddenly grasping her chest, her face contorted in pain as she fell to her knees breathing hard.

Miranda threw the laptop aside, reached for her phone and sprinted out of the room. She flew down the stairs and into the ballroom turning on the lights calling out  “Andrea! Andrea are you alright? Do I need to call an ambulance?” Miranda got to her knees next to Andy and put one arm around her waist and the other holding her upper arm.

Andy was gasping hard trying to get control of her breathing, she wasn’t able to speak, she just shook her head at Miranda, and held up her index finger, trying to tell Miranda ‘give me a minute’. Finally Andy was able to breathe out, “No ambulance… just …need a minute.”

Miranda was not entirely convinced as she saw the tears in Andy’s eyes when she tried to speak.

Several minutes later, Andy spoke “I’m sorry Miranda. I know I shouldn’t have snuck in here, but it was so tempti…”

 “Don’t be ridiculous Andrea, you are welcome to use the room. But you _must_ tell me what happened, are you hurt?” Miranda asked.

Andy shook her head her eyes filling with tears again “I have a heart condition. I’m sorry I know I’m not supposed to push my body that hard. It just felt so good I just…I just got carried away.”

Miranda’s eyes were huge and she was furious, “Andrea I am your employer, how could you keep such a thing from me. My God, the things I ask you to do…”.

Andy interrupted her, “That is exactly why I didn’t tell you. Miranda, I know my limits and what you ask of me doesn’t exceed them, okay?”

Miranda was fighting to reign in her temper and this terrible feeling of guilt that she could have hurt _her_ Andrea unknowingly.

“Really it’s okay.” Andy was trying to soothe the dragon that was still holding her tight. But Andy didn’t want her to let go.

“You scared the hell out of me.” Miranda said still angry, but began to rock Andrea in her arms.

Andy leaned into the embrace, putting her head on Miranda’s shoulder, her left arm encircled Miranda’s neck.

“I’m sorry I would never do that to you intentionally.” Andy whispered as she slowly stroked the silky short hair at the back of Miranda’s neck.

Andy raised her head to look into Miranda’s eyes. “How did you know I was in trouble?”

“Security cameras, in all the public areas of the house, you tripped the alarm when you entered the room. I turned it off when I saw it was you, but…I couldn’t look away, you are an incredibly talented dancer Andrea.” Miranda said softly.

“Thank you. I miss it sometimes, it was my whole life for so long…” Andy trailed off and put her head back on Miranda’s shoulder.

“I surmise that you had to stop dancing. When did you find out?” Miranda asked.

“I was 17, I collapsed during class one day, the doctors figured out why pretty quickly. They also told me that it would be ‘ill advised’ of me to attempt to have children.” Andy said softly.

“I’m so sorry Andrea.” Miranda pulled her a little closer as she rocked her.

“Thank you. I found my love of writing as a result though, writing helped me deal with the loss, and I substitute teach now and then, so… not all bad.” Andy tried to sound a little cheerier.

“When could you possibly have time to teach when you work for me?” Miranda asked surprised.

“The occasional Saturday off does happen from time to time.” Andy replied with a small smile "I have a friend who teaches for Dancers with Disabilites, it’s a really cool organization that teaches dance to kids with all sorts of issues. I help with fundraising too, well as much as I can.”

“I see.” Miranda replied with a small smile. “May I ask you another question? How can someone dance, as beautifully as you, trip over their own feet as often as you do?“ Miranda smirked.

“Miranda, when I do trip over my feet, what exactly am I always wearing at the time?” Andy asked eyebrows raised.

Miranda thought for a moment realization dawning “Four or five inch heels.” She answered knowingly.

“Thank you very much.” Andy said satisfied.

“Are you alright to stand?” Miranda asked.

“Yea, I think I can get up now.”

They both moved rather slowly, Andy retrieved her iPod and mini speaker, as they exited the ballroom together. Miranda held Andy’s elbow with one hand and snaked her other firmly around Andy’s waist.

Andy smiled a little, loving the feel of Miranda’s arm wrapping around her so protectively, but she didn’t want to take advantage of Miranda’s kindness so Andy said softly “Miranda, I’m okay, really.”

“Indulge me please, Andrea.” Miranda urged.

Andy relaxed into Miranda’s embrace. Miranda led Andy up the stairs, down the hall and into her bedroom, she even pulled back the covers on the bed pointing to the empty space.

Andy complied wiggling down under the covers smiling up at Miranda. Miranda chuckled and tucked her in tight telling her. Don’t you dare get out of this bed again tonight.”

Andy grabbed Miranda’s wrist as she began to turn away, Miranda looked back, as Andy looked up at her with those huge dark eyes and whispered sincerely “Thank you.”

Miranda hesitated, God how she wanted to kiss that beautiful mouth, instead she leaned over and placed a small kiss on Andy’s forehead and said, “Goodnight Andrea.” 

Andy felt that delicious tension between them, which seemed to be a constant now.

“Goodnight” she replied as Miranda closed the door behind her.

 

Miranda paced her bedroom for a long time replaying what had happened in her mind. The privilege of seeing Andrea dance. How unspeakably beautiful she was. The abject horror of seeing _her_ Andrea grasping her chest collapsing in such pain. The relief when Andrea said that she was alright. The pain in Andrea’s voice when she spoke of having to leave dance behind. How wonderful it felt to hold her.

I wonder if she’s sleeping? Miranda left her room and as quietly as she could she opened Andrea’s door and peeked her head in. Satisfied she seemed to be sleeping peacefully she closed the door again and went back to her room.

Miranda didn’t fare well when she felt out of control. She needed to do something, understand, find answers. Miranda wanted to know what Andrea’s condition meant. Thinking of Laurel she picked up her cell phone.

 “Priestly this had better be important.” a very sleepy Laurel Grey answered her cell.

Dr. Laurel Grey was one of only a few people that Miranda considered a friend.  They had met at an American Heart Association charity event years ago. And as Laurel quickly proved that she could dish out the sarcasm as easily as she could take it, they became fast friends. Dr. Grey is also a highly respected cardiologist and lives just twenty minutes away.

“Yes, Dr. Grey, it is. I need you to look at someone for me.” Miranda said seriously.

“Miranda, please tell me you aren’t trying to set me up again?” Laurel huffed.

“No Laurel, I’ll not be sending anymore unsuspecting innocents into the veritable den of despair that is your love life. I need you to look at my assistant for me. I need you to talk to her and then tell me what I need to know.” Miranda explained.

“Your assistant? What do you mean look at your assistant?” Laurel was confused.

“Honestly Dr. Grey, must I spell it out for you? Her name is Andrea, she is 26 years old and I just found out this evening that she has had a heart condition since she was 17. I need you to examine her, and give me your professional opinion, preferably within the next 24 hours.” Miranda was very annoyed at having to explain in such detail.

“Miranda you know very well that I cannot do that. There are patient/doctor confidentiality issues all over that request.” Laurel said sternly.

 Silence.

“Laurel please.” Miranda’s voice broke a little. “She’s….significant… and I need to understand.”

Laurel was startled, not only did Miranda sound emotional, she said please. Laurel could feel her fear over the phone, Miranda cared a great deal.

“I think I can make it over for lunch tomorrow. You’re at the Hampton house right?” Laurel asked.

“Yes.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to her, and we’ll go from there okay?”

“Thank you Laurel. I’ll expect you at noon.” Miranda quipped.

“Miranda no, one o’clock, one at the earli..” Laurel was adamant.

“Lovely, twelve o’clock sharp.” Miranda said and clicked off her phone.

Miranda was pleased that Laurel would make time for her so quickly, she knew how demanding Laurel’s work was.

I wonder if she’s still asleep? I’ll just have another quick look. Yes, still sleeping soundly. Quietly closing Andrea’s door, she returned to her room again.

Miranda still wanted to do something nice for Andrea tomorrow, something that would help her relax a bit more here. Unfortunately the girls are with their Father until Sunday. Inspiration eventually struck in the form of her St. Bernard. Miranda had always heard that pets reduced stress and Andrea loved Patricia.  Miranda texted Roy and asked him to pick up Patricia from the townhouse first thing in the morning and deliver her as quickly as possible. Perfect.

I’ll just have one more look in on her before I go to bed. This time as Miranda peeked around Andrea’s door she jumped when she heard Andy speak rather loudly.

“Miranda Please! If you are that worried, please just get in.” Andy threw back the covers on the other side of the bed then slumped back down into her pillow as she was before.

Miranda blushed scarlet at getting caught. Not sure what to do she hesitated.

“Miranda, I’m begging you, please.” Andy moaned exasperated at being awoken for what felt like the tenth time.

Miranda moved quickly and got under the covers. She laid there a few minutes before she whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Andy mumbled into her pillow, “S’okay, I’d fret over you too.” and fell back into slumber.

Touched by Andy’s sleepy confession, Miranda rolled onto her side to face her. She desperately wanted to touch Andrea but she knew the girl needed to rest. Miranda watched Andrea sleep until she succumbed as well.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda’s eyes flew open at 6AM as usual, what was not usual was the situation she found herself in. She immediately focused on the cascade of dark fragrant hair that her face was buried in. Miranda slowly, and shockingly, took stock of the rest of her body’s whereabouts. Andrea was lying on her left side and Miranda was the ‘big spoon’ complete with her right leg draped over Andrea’s right hip, her left arm stretched underneath Andrea’s pillow, and her right arm wrapped around Andrea’s waist. 

“Oh God.” Miranda breathed quietly as she slowly removed her leg from around Andrea’s body.  As she attempted to remove her arm from around her waist, Andrea stirred a little mumbling “noooo... baack t’sleee” as she took Miranda’s retreating hand and placed said hand directly and firmly over her right breast while hugging Miranda’s hand and arm as she fell back into sleep.

OH GOD HELP ME! Miranda silently pleaded. 

_ Miranda Priestly don’t you dare squeeze that breast, don’t you dare!!  _

But it’s Andrea’s breast, and she’s so soft and warm! 

_ Don’t you dare!  _

Oh God I can feel her nipple getting tight under my palm! 

_ Don’t you do it! Don’t you do it!! You will NOT take advantage!!  _

But that’s what I do, that’s who I am, I take advantage, I make the best out of the opportunities presented!! 

_ Not of HER you won’t!! Now get out of this bed!! _

Groaning quietly Miranda gently pulled her hand away from Andrea’s breast and slowly slid her arm out from under her pillow and sulked all the way to her own bedroom and en suite. As she stepped into an unusually cool shower and mumbled bitterly “I hate you conscience.”

Andy reached blindly for her cell phone, the alarm was going off. It was 7:00, she needed to get up and moving as breakfast is at 8:00. She realized she was alone as she rose from the bed, Miranda must have gotten up some time ago. She felt really well rested in spite of pushing her body too far last night. She thought it might be nice to get in the pool for a little while before breakfast. She sat at the vanity and pulled her hair up in a loose bun a few strands fell out but it was good enough. Rummaging thru the chest of drawers looking for the swimsuit Miranda had mentioned. She found it all right. Good grief! She rolled her eyes as the lifted frighteningly small triangles of black material held together with strings. This had Nigel’s name written all over it - he is a Dead Man. The bikini bottom had to be tied at both hips and the strapless top just had a tie between the breasts to keep it on.  Thankfully there was a nice thigh length robe in the bathroom, she donned it pulling the belt tight, then grabbed a towel and made her way to the solarium.

The morning sun was shining brightly through the glass of the solarium, such a beautiful place. Andy found Miranda seated at the table in front of the pool, her legs crossed, coffee cup in one hand and folded newspaper in the other, her glasses perched on her nose. She was wearing a robe too and her hair was slicked back still wet, so stunning. Apparently she had thought about the pool as well.

Miranda glanced up to find _her_ Andrea in a very fetching thigh length robe, hair pulled up, so beautiful. “Good morning, Andrea”.

Andy beamed at her, “Good morning!”

“Come sit, coffee.” Miranda gestured to the chair opposite her. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept great, I feel so rested.” Andy beamed at Miranda again and reached for the coffee pot.

God that smile will be the death of me Miranda thought.  “It will be a while longer before Martha serves breakfast.”

“That’s okay I thought I would get in the pool for a few minutes anyway.” Andy commented as she lifted the coffee cup to her lips and moaned loudly. “Oh yeah, definitely proposing to Martha!”

Glancing up from her crossword, chuckling Miranda said, “Out of the question she is mine. You may be younger and a little taller but I will emerge victorious in a fist fight.”

Laughing at Miranda’s comments Andy said “Miranda Priestly I don’t believe for a minute that you have ever been in a fist fight!” 

Miranda tapped the little bump on her nose “Where do you think this came from?”

Laughing harder Andy said “Someday you’ll have to tell me that story!”

Miranda smirked over her cross word puzzle “Someday.”

Leaning over the table a bit looking at Miranda’s puzzle, noting she hadn’t gotten very far yet, Andy asked “Need help with your cross-word?”

Miranda immediately snatched up the paper and held it to her chest. “No. No I’m fine.”

Andy sat back into her chair “You’re not one of those people are you? You are covetous of the cross-word.” Andy smiled at her.

“I am no such thing. I simply enjoy working on _my_ cross-word puzzles alone.” Miranda said defensively.

“MY cross-word puzzle, I see, well let me know if you get stuck. I’m pretty good at those.” Andy said as she rose from her chair.

“You’ll be the first person I call.” Miranda drawled.

“Miranda, which end of the pool is the shallow end?” 

“This end closest to us.” Miranda pointed.

“How deep is it?” Andy asked a little shyly.

“4 feet then slopes to 8 feet at the other end.” Miranda said now studying Andy.

“Okay.” Andy whispered.

Sadly, Miranda had just taken a generous mouthful of her coffee and was just starting to swallow when _her_ Andrea… dropped her robe. The unfortunate circumstance continued as Miranda’s mind tried to comprehend the very beautiful, _very_ nearly naked, Andrea just a few feet in front of her. Her reflex being to gasp, but her tongue and throat were in the midst of the act of swallowing. The unhappy result being that THE Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of Runway magazine, the Reigning Queen of Fashion, a respected and feared Publishing Icon, Mother of two, and Multi-Millionaire… spewed coffee all over herself and the table before her.

“Oh God, Miranda, are you okay?” Andy rushed over to firmly pat the back of a coughing and wheezing Miranda Priestly.  

Andy quickly put two and two together. Miranda had choked the moment she dropped her robe. It was perhaps for the best that Miranda couldn’t see the self-satisfied smirk that Andy was currently sporting.

Unheard by Miranda or Andy was the hysterical peals of laughter coming from the kitchen. Martha had watched as events unfolded in the solarium on the kitchen security screen.  Martha gasped for air and said aloud “Oh Nigel was right!  Miranda is tail over tea kettle for Andy!” He was spot on having me swap out that bathing suit for the bikini.

Several minutes passed before Miranda regained some of her natural coloring. She had to close her eyes as Andrea’s nearly naked body was just too close, the action of patting her back causing _her_ Andrea’s breasts to sway tantalizingly next to her. It was just too much. 

Miranda had NOT approved those… those scraps that Andrea was wearing. Nigel is a dead man, A DEAD MAN, A DEAD BALD MAN, A DEAD BALD GAY MAN, A DEAD EX-EMPLOYEE BALD GAY MAN!  Miranda was furious, embarrassed, and yes, aroused…damn it!  Miranda glared thru the ceiling glass at the blue sky above questioning God, Did I _NOT_ pass your test this morning??

Andy stopped patting Miranda’s back and started rubbing her back in small circles asking “Are you okay?”

“Yes, yes thank you, wrong pipe.” She tried to explain while wiping herself off with a linen napkin.

Andy went to sit on the side of the pool and dangled her legs in the water.

Miranda tried to dry off her crossword puzzle and the table before her. When Miranda finished cleaning her glasses Andy said “Come on give me one of your cross word clues.”

“Very well, let me see if I can find one worthy of your boast.” Miranda said, while looking for one that really had her stumped.  “17 Across – Literally, military commanders. 7 letters, second letter is an H.”

“Hmmmmm……military commanders……shoguns.” Andy said confidently.

“Oh…very good.” Miranda said while filling in the squares. 

Andy smiled and kicked her legs in the water, “Give me another.” she chirped.

“46 Down – Jungle herbivores. 6 letters, fourth letter is I.” Miranda looked at Andy.

“Tapirs”. Andy beamed.

Looking back at the puzzle, “So it is.” Raising her eyebrows. 

“Told ya’ I was good at them.” Andy giggled.

“So you did.” Miranda smirked. “Andrea why don’t you get in? The water is quite warm.” Miranda encouraged.

 “That’s okay.” Andy said a bit timidly.

“Andrea can you not swim?” Miranda asked concerned.

“I can…some. I’m just a little fearful to be in water alone.” 

“I’m right here I assure you no harm will befall you.”  Miranda tried to be reassuring.

“Would you get in with me?”  Andy asked smiling brightly.

Miranda’s face went blank. Walked right in to that one Priestly.

“Please?” big brown pleading eyes.

Oh for heaven’s sake! “Very well.” Miranda sighed. You are whipped Priestly she scolded herself.

Miranda stood and untied her robe placing it over the back of her chair. She was feeling self conscience of her fifty-one year old body, but she held her chin proudly and gracefully lowered herself into the water.

Andy thoroughly enjoyed every second of Miranda removing her robe revealing her glorious alabaster skin. Her one piece suit was very 40’s pin up girl, navy blue gathered material just a hint of a little skirt. She is so beautiful, curvy and feminine.

Miranda made her way over to Andy and extended her hands to Andy “Take my hands.”      

Andy took her hands and leaned toward Miranda half falling into the water Andy gasped loudly.  Miranda caught her around the waist and lifted her up so she wouldn’t submerge.

Andy quickly wrapped her arms around Miranda’s neck and her legs around Miranda’s hips.  

Miranda held her close “I’ve got you.” Miranda soothed.

“Yes you do.” Andy replied honestly, smiling brightly as she looked in Miranda’s eyes.

Andy pulled away to stand in the water, then a huge mischievous smile appeared on her face, “But you’re still IT!” giggling and diving under the water jetting away like a torpedo.

Miranda couldn’t believe she fell for that, _her_ Andrea had just played her. Oddly she wasn’t angry, she was amused. When Andy emerged Miranda moved slowly toward her and said in a dangerously soft voice, “Poor Andrea, have you not yet learned, playing with dragons is a perilous enterprise.”

Miranda’s smile was wicked. Andy squeaked and bit her lower lip as Miranda dove under the water coming after her. They chased each other above and below the water genuinely having fun with each other.  It took only two passes around the pool for Miranda to grab a hold of Andrea’s ankle as she tried to flee. During Andy’s long chase to catch Miranda again she felt her body tell her it was time to slow down. She was disappointed that she had to stop. Miranda saw Andy slow to a stop and quickly swam to her in the shallow end.

“Are you alright?” Miranda was worried and breathing hard from the chase.

“I’m sorry I just need to slow down for a while.” Andy gingerly rubbed over her heart as she tried to slow her breathing.

Miranda could hear the frustration and disappointment in Andy’s voice.  “No need to apologize. Come here.” Miranda commanded quietly as she slid her arms around Andy’s waist pulling her close.

Andy automatically put her arms around Miranda’s neck, wrapped her legs around her hips, and snuggled into her neck.

Andy relaxed as Miranda lowered their bodies into the water some and walked her around slowly. It was heavenly being held by Miranda.

After several minutes Andy spoke softly in Miranda’s ear, “Miranda, thank you for last night. For not getting angry with me sneaking into the ballroom, for not telling you about my condition before. Thank you for looking after me.” Andy’s fingers were stroking through the short hair at the nape of Miranda’s neck.

Miranda just hugged her tighter in response “Andrea I have invited a friend of mine for lunch today, would you please consider speaking with her? She is a very well respected cardiologist and frankly it would put my mind at ease.” Miranda spoke quietly.

Andy pulled back to search Miranda’s eyes “Miranda I really am okay. But if it will make you feel better, then yes I will talk to her.” Andy snuggled back into Miranda’s neck and mumbled “You feel so good.”

Miranda squeezed her a little tighter and whispered “As do you…my Darling.” 

Andy felt her whole being respond to Miranda’s endearment, she felt her hips roll subtly into Miranda, “ooohhhh” Andy quietly sighed – as she felt her vaginal walls contracting as if reaching out for Miranda.

As small as the movement was, Miranda felt it and heard Andy’s quiet sigh. Miranda moaned “Andrea” as she felt her own core answer Andy’s call. She pulled back to look into _her_ Andrea’s eyes, the desire was powerful and mutual. Miranda closed the distance and kissed Andy deeply. They moaned loudly as they tasted each other for the first time.

Something broke free from its well hidden cage inside Miranda, a part of herself long forgotten. It was the raw and feral underside of her beautifully constructed and highly polished veneer… it was her animal…and it was starving.  

Miranda tightened her grip around Andy’s waist forcing her to the nearest wall pushing Andy’s back into it.  Miranda pulled the strings at Andy’s hips, letting the strip of material float away as her hands ran up the back of Andy’s thighs reaching her glorious ass she massaged those firm cheeks apart and forced Andy’s pelvis to tip higher as she ground her center into Andy’s. Reaching further with her fingers she massaged open and closed, open and closed the protective outer lips of Andy’s center.

Andy felt Miranda spreading her lips apart and had to pull out of their kiss to cry out “Oh God Miranda!” as she felt her core contracting forcefully wanting to be filled by Miranda, needing her to relieve the painful ache.

Miranda lifted Andy up so her mouth could reach her left breast, Andy yanked at the tie of her bikini top, her heavy breasts swayed free, Andy cradled Miranda’s head to her left breast, watching as Miranda latched on hard. “Oh Miranda!”

Miranda was taking what she wanted, taking ownership of _her_ Andrea. Miranda sucked, licked, and chewed unmercifully on that sweet nipple causing Andy to continuously cry out. Miranda moved to the other breast giving it no easier treatment. It was divine. 

Miranda reached for Andy’s beautiful long neck with tongue and teeth then stopped all movement as she felt the powerfully hard and fast pulse under her lips.

Breathing hard, Miranda was disgusted with herself, and as quickly as her animal had broke free, Miranda forced it back into its’ cage “Andrea forgive me. I should never have…forgive me. Did I hurt you?” 

Andy reached for Miranda as she tried pull back, “Miranda no, please don’t pull away. You didn’t hurt me. You didn’t.” Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s neck hugging her tight, they were both still breathing hard but Andy could feel Miranda shaking as well.

Miranda tentatively put her arms around Andy’s waist as she felt tears stinging her eyes. “I’m sorry Andrea”

“Hey, hey look at me” Andy pulled back to look into Miranda’s eyes, holding her face “You’ve nothing to be sorry for, you didn’t hurt me Miranda.” Andy kissed away her tears. “You didn’t.”

As Miranda pulled away she said in a whisper, “But I could have.” Miranda was already out of the pool grabbing her robe and darting away.

Andy called after her “Miranda please don’t go. Please don’t walk away.”

Andy couldn’t process what just happened because her body ached painfully.  As beautiful and glorious as their desire was, having it stopped so suddenly was painful. She rested her head on her hands on the side of the pool and tried to relax her body. As her breathing slowed and the pain subsided she felt the questions rise and the tears fall.

Martha had just turned the monitor back on to see if they were ready for breakfast yet, she was saddened by what she saw, lovely Andy crying by the side of the pool alone. She had definitely wanted to see Miranda’s reaction to Andy’s bikini. But had turned the monitor off when she noticed them kissing, she was hopeful for Miranda and wanted her to be happy.  She couldn’t imagine what had transpired between that kiss and now, she turned the monitor back off.

Miranda hurried into her en suite stripping off her bathing suit and stepped under the hot water of the shower. She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down the tiles as her legs gave way, her body ached so for Andrea. But she was furious with herself, how could she have lost control like that, what must Andrea think.  You selfish old fool, you could have hurt her. Holding her head in her hands. You could have hurt her. Miranda felt her eyes burn with tears.

Andy calmed enough to find the pieces of her bikini and put them back on.  She got out of the pool, dried herself off, and put on her robe. She felt rejected and vulnerable. Her beautiful dream of loving and being loved by Miranda was breaking apart into little pieces, tiny shards cutting at her heart. Andy slowly made her way to her bedroom, praying that she would not run into Miranda.  She rummaged in her bag, put on a pair of jeans, a hoodie and her sneakers and moved as quickly and quietly as she could thru the house and out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda finally pulled herself out of the shower and dried off. Looking in the mirror God she looked awful. She looked sad and old. Needing to feel some semblance of control she got dressed, fixed her hair, and applied her makeup. As she was looking through her jewelry box for accessories the intercom on the house phone rang by the bed.

Miranda picked up the phone “Yes Martha.”

“Roy has just arrived with Patricia.” Martha said.

“Thank you, you can send her up.” Miranda replied and hung up the phone. Miranda walked over and opened her bedroom door knowing Patricia would come bounding up and into her room any minute. Moments later she heard Patricia barking, looking toward her door Patricia was at Andrea’s door barking.

“Patricia no”, Miranda commanded approaching the dog. But Patricia pawed at the door knob, it opened and Patricia went in.

“Patricia do not disturb her.” Miranda commanded again as she approached Andrea’s door, preparing herself to apologize to Andrea for the intrusion.

Miranda had assumed Andrea was in her room but as she entered it became clear she was not. She immediately saw her robe over the back of the vanity chair her duffle bag was open and some of the contents strewn on her bed, her phone on the nightstand. Miranda went to the en suite, she wasn’t there either but she did see her bikini balled-up in the sink.  Miranda’s heart sank. Patricia was still sniffing around the room as if she was looking for Andrea.

“Patricia come, she’s not here.” Miranda said and they made their way back to Miranda’s bedroom.

Miranda picked up the house phone Martha immediately answered.  “Martha have you seen Andrea?” Miranda asked a bit nervous.

“No Miranda, I haven’t seen her since she left the solarium almost an hour now.” Martha said glancing at her watch. 

“Thank you. Please let me know if you do see her.” Miranda said and hung up.

Miranda took out her laptop and pulled up the security program, viewed the security cameras in every public room in the house. She then switched to the exterior cameras searching the gardens and the immediate grounds. Getting frustrated she pulled up the last hour of footage for the exterior of the house.  She finally saw where Andrea went out the front door, it looked like she was headed around the north side of the house toward the wooded area and the cliffs.  She had a hoodie on so she couldn’t see her face.  It didn’t look like she had taken anything with her. 

“Damn it!” Miranda quickly changed into jeans and her hiking boots. She packed a small backpack with bottled water, first aid kit, and a clean towel.

Miranda picked up the house phone. “Martha keep your cell phone close. I saw Andrea head toward the wooded area and the cliffs.”  

“I will Miranda. Please be careful.”

“I will. I’m taking Patricia with me. You know how to track me by my cell correct?”

“Yes Miranda.”

“Very good.” Miranda quickly hung up the phone and hurried out of her bedroom with Patricia at her side.

When Miranda rounded the house and neared the wooded area that leads to the cliffs she commanded Patricia to sit. She bent over to look in the dog’s eyes and said “Find Andrea.”

Patricia moved into action putting her nose to the ground and up in the air searching for the scent. She appeared to have caught something and started to move deliberately. Miranda followed taking care of her own steps. It was easy to twist an ankle or fall out here near the wooded area the ground was uneven with a lot of loose rock, then the path through the trees slopes dramatically until it reaches the beach. That seems to be the direction that Patricia is heading.  Patricia is a good guide stopping occasionally until Miranda catches up to her.  Glancing at her watch Miranda judges its taken them about 30 minutes to reach the opening to the beach. Patricia waited for Miranda at the opening, she stroked Patricia’s back.

“Good dog. Find Andrea.” Miranda instructed.  Patricia trotted off again heading north.  Miranda followed cautiously as there was a lot of rock to walk over before it became sand, finally reaching it Miranda could walk faster. 

Patricia had halted some way ahead of her, when she reached Patricia’s side Miranda followed the dog’s gaze. Up ahead perched on a large rock was Andrea.  Miranda bent over to pet and praise Patricia “Good dog, Patricia.” Patricia bounded off toward Andrea.

The tight grip of fear that had seized Miranda’s heart finally let go when she saw Andrea. Seeing that Andrea was safe she was torn between relief and fury.

Andy turned when she heard a dog bark. Andy couldn’t help but smile through her tears seeing Miranda, she came for me, wearing hiking boots! Andy ran the short distance to wrap her arms around Miranda’s neck, Miranda hugged her back.

Andy pulled back to look in Miranda’s eyes, “You came for me.” She said with some surprise and disbelief. “You’re wearing hiking boots!”

“Yes I AM, does this give you _some_ indication of the lengths I’m willing to go for you?” Miranda asked incredulously. Miranda yanked on the sweatshirt in her hands “I don’t know whether to kiss you or kill you!”

“Kiss, kiss, definitely kiss.” Andy said through a smile.  Miranda leaned in kissing Andy softly.

Miranda stepped away “I cannot express how relieved I am that you are safe, but I am still very angry.”

Miranda called Martha letting her know that she found Andrea and that if the decorators arrive to put them to work in the ballroom and that Laurel would be there at noon for lunch after Miranda hung up the phone, “Both of you sit!” Miranda ordered. If she weren’t so angry she would have laughed at Andrea and Patricia’s bottoms hitting the sand at the same time. Instead Miranda fumed. Pulling off her backpack she handed Andrea a bottled water.

Andrea whispered. “Thank you.”

“Andrea how could you? It was very foolish for you to come here alone the trail is dangerous. You told no one you were leaving the house! Didn’t leave a note! No cell phone, no water!”  Miranda turned to face the ocean, hands on her hips, breathing hard. 

Miranda turned back to look at Andy when she spoke. 

“You’re right. It was foolish. I’m sorry Miranda, it won’t happen again. I’ll at least leave a note next time. But I need you to not pull away from me either, it hurt when you pulled away.” Andy said softly.

Breathing out hard, Miranda dropped her head nodding to let Andrea know that she heard and understood what she was saying.  Miranda grabbed her backpack throwing it over her shoulder and offering Andrea her hand Miranda said “Let’s go home.”  

They walked hand in hand down the beach, Patricia frolicking around them. Miranda said “So… you feel certain there will be a next time?”

“Miranda, neither one of us is perfect. So yes there will definitely be a next time.” Andy smiled.

“I take exception to that Andrea.”  Miranda stopped and turned to face Andy, placing her hand gently on her cheek. “You are perfect for me.”

Andy’s eyes filled with tears. “Miranda I have so little to offer you. All I have to give you is my heart, and even it’s broken.”

Miranda’s eyes watered as well, “Andrea, besides my girls, your heart is the most precious thing in my life. You offer me everything my Darling…everything.”  Miranda kissed Andy slowly and deeply. They pulled back smiling at each other. 

Martha greeted all three of them at the back of the house as Miranda had called to let her know they were close. Miranda let Martha know they would take lunch in the library and to alert her when Laurel arrived.

Miranda turned to Andrea, “We need to freshen up before Laurel arrives.” Taking Andy’s hand they made their way up the stairs.  Miranda wanted to pull Andrea into her room and shower with her, but she resisted. She really needed to speak with Laurel first before she could contemplate being intimate with Andrea again.

Miranda turned to Andrea at her bedroom door “Go have your shower Darling, Martha will let you know when lunch is ready.” Miranda said and kissed Andy sweetly before she entered her room.

Andy showered quickly, she applied just minimal amount of make-up and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. Rummaging through the armoire she found a really cute navy blue dress, mid thigh cut, with a sweetheart bodice and light weight mid riff cardigan and matching navy blue sandals. Andy looked at the clock only 11:30 maybe I should go help Martha in the kitchen. 

Andy felt so much lighter after she and Miranda talked on the beach. She happily chirped “Hi Martha!” as she entered the kitchen. 

Martha turned smiling, “Hi! Do you need anything?”

“No, I thought I would give you a hand.” Andy said smiling.

“I can always use another pair of hands.  Here, you can put this coffee tray together for me.” Martha gestured to the serving tray items and the pot of coffee on the counter.

“You got it. You know, I told Miranda after eating your food last night and tasting your coffee this morning that I was going to ask you to marry me.” Andy smiled brightly.

Martha laughed, “What did Miranda say to that?”

“She said ‘Get in line’, then she told me she could take me in a fist fight if it came to that!” they both laughed out loud.

As they both worked Martha said “You know Andy I’ve worked for Miranda for a long time and I’ve never seen her excited about anyone coming to stay here. But she sure was about you.”  Andy stopped what she was doing to look at Martha. “I bet she didn’t even invite you until a day or two ago, am I right?”  Andy nodded.  “That’s what I thought, you know the room you are staying in, that room has always been Miranda’s bedroom it’s the largest and it has the best ocean view. Then two months ago she hired an interior designer to re-do the whole thing, the predominating color being Cerulean mind you. Does that color mean anything to you?”  Andy nodded again. Martha nodded in return. “She was adamant that the room be ready by this week, no excuses. She had Nigel here last week delivering all kinds of clothes, make up, perfume. Nigel let me in on his suspicions about her feelings for you.” Martha smiled, “And yes, he’s the one who brought the bikini and asked me to switch it out after you arrived  He also said Miranda had meticulously selected everything herself, wouldn’t let him select anything.”  Martha paused wiping off her hands, “I’m trying hard not to feel like I’m betraying Miranda’s trust by telling you these things, but I care about her and I want to see her happy, and I think you know her well enough to understand that it’s not just redecorating a room, or picking out clothes, it’s her way of expressing how she cares. She’s opening up her life to you.” 

Andy’s smile was soft, “Thank you Martha for telling me.  I had suspected, but didn’t dare hope it to be true, so thank you.”

Right then the front door indicator went off in the kitchen. Martha said “I’ll be right back.”

Martha greeted Dr. Laurel Grey at the front door, “Hello Dr. Grey so nice to see you again.”

“Nice to see you Martha, it’s been a while.” Laurel replied.

“Yes it has, please come this way Miranda has requested lunch in the library today.” Martha escorted Laurel to the library and excused herself. She rang Miranda from the hall phone to let her know Laurel was here and that Andrea was helping her in the kitchen. Miranda instructed her to wait until she rang for Andrea to appear and lunch to be served.

Miranda hurried down to the library she strode directly to Laurel and kissed her on both cheeks. “Thank you for coming.” Miranda said and smiled. “I haven’t seen you at the last few functions are you alright?”

Laurel had stood when Miranda had entered the room she thought _Jesus, Mary, and Joseph_ does she have to look that good at noon on a weekday? Laurel’s heart gripped painfully at seeing Miranda looking so beautiful.  She felt her knees go weak when Miranda kissed her cheeks and caught the scent of Miranda’s perfume. 

“Oh I’m fine, it’s just been crazy at the hospital lately.” Laurel lied.

“You are still coming to the ball tomorrow night.” Miranda said. It wasn’t a question it was a statement of fact.

“Yes I’m coming and thank you for having Nigel help me with a costume. It’s lovely. So tell me again why I’m here?” Laurel tilted her head as they sat on the couch.

Miranda played with her hands in her lap, a little nervous Laurel noted.  Miranda spoke, “As I explained last night, I have an assistant whom I’ve just discovered has a heart condition.  I would like to understand what the condition is and what the implications are.”

“So you haven’t talked to her about it?” Laurel asked.

“Not really, she tells me she found out when she was 17 when she was well on her way to a professional dance career. She assures me she knows what her limitations physically are, but that’s really all I know. I want to hear the explanation from you. I know you will tell me the truth without pulling any punches.” Miranda explained.

“I understand. You care a great deal about her.” Laurel said searching Miranda’s eyes. When Miranda met Laurel’s gaze, it was clear to Laurel the depth of Miranda’s feelings.

“Yes.” Miranda said quietly, “I love her Laurel.”

“I see.” Laurel said, sounding defeated despite her best efforts, she felt her eyes water. “So let’s meet this assistant.” Laurel said trying to force her broken heart to the background.

Miranda caught the glimmer of tears in Laurel’s eyes, she reached out to squeeze her hand, “Thank you Laurel.”

Miranda stood and walked to the phone she told Martha it was time for Andrea and lunch.  She said to Laurel, “I’ll eat with the two of you then I’ll excuse myself so you can speak in private.” 

Laurel nodded at her.

Miranda opened the library door and Martha came through with the rolling tray, when Andy walked through the door Miranda’s eyes went wide as she took in what _her_ Andrea was wearing, so sexy in that short little dress, Andy beamed at Miranda. Miranda kissed her cheek, “You look lovely Darling.” Taking Andy’s hand to walk her over to where Laurel stood. “Andrea, this is Dr. Laurel Grey. Laurel this is Andrea Sachs.”

Andy smiled at Laurel and reached out to shake her hand. “It’s nice to meet you Dr. Grey. You can call me Andy.”

“Call me Laurel please.” Laurel smiled back as she shook Andy’s hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Laurel was a striking woman to Andy’s eyes. Very tall likely 5’10” easy, trim, jet black hair cropped rather short, and very bright green eyes, maybe late 30s or early 40s. She was quite beautiful really Andy thought, even in scrubs.

Before Martha left she had laid the food out on the large coffee table in front of the couch.  Miranda and Laurel sat on the couch and Andy sat in the armchair nearest to Miranda.

Miranda went about fixing plates of food for both Laurel and Andrea, her own plate didn’t hold nearly as much food.

The conversation was light as they ate, how long had Andy worked for Miranda, what was her major in school, how were the twins doing, how long had Laurel been practicing, etc.  

At one point during the conversation Andy was speaking and had leaned over to place her empty plate on the coffee table, her small sweater had come open revealing a good bit of her décolleté. Miranda had gasped audibly her face turning beet red, Andy stopped speaking and said, “What is it?” looking at Miranda, she saw Miranda staring at her chest, Andy glanced down. OH MY GOD!!! Andy’s mind screamed, clear as day were several large hickeys and what appeared to be a perfect deep red impression of Miranda’s teeth. Andy quickly closed up the buttons, blushing profusely and said “Excuse me.” How in the world had she not noticed that after she showered or when she was dressing?

Laurel was not blind to what had just transpired between Miranda and Andy. Laurel felt the painful pang of jealousy when she saw the love bites on Andy’s chest.  She politely ignored the exchange.

After a few more minutes of polite conversation. Miranda rose from her seat, “I’ll just give you two some time to talk privately.” As she passed by Andy she gently squeezed her shoulder.

Alone now, Laurel and Andy stared at each other for a minute.

Laurel spoke first, “So, I’m sure you are aware why Miranda invited me here?”

“Yes.” Andy smiled. “I think she needs to hear from someone she trusts about my condition, because she’s not taking my word for it.” 

Laurel chuckled, “You nailed it. So tell me about it.”

“Well, I have Marfan syndrome. It’s a mild case, I know my physical limitations, my body is really good at letting me know when to slow down.  It’s only ever really apparent when I push myself physically or if I’m under severe emotional stress. I see a cardiologist twice a year to check for any changes.  I’m not at the point of needing medication or any surgery just yet. I found out about it when I was 17 so I’ve been living with it for quite a while. I get regular mild exercise, I know about eating well. And I’m aware about potential eye and lung emergencies with my condition.” Andy explained.

“Can you tell me about the instances when the condition is apparent to you?” Laurel asked.

“Unfortunately I had a pretty bad instance last night, I had snuck into the ballroom late last night and…it is such a beautiful space I just couldn’t help myself and I danced like I hadn’t in years.  I pushed it way too far, and I basically collapsed. Pretty severe chest pain and it took me quite a while to get my breathing back to normal.  Thankfully Miranda saw me on the security cameras and came to help.”  

Laurel smiled to herself realizing why Miranda called her at two in the morning. “My I ask who your cardiologist is?” Laurel asked.

“I’ve been seeing Dr. Greenberg in town.”

“I know him, he’s good.” Laurel said confidently. “Well Andy you seem to have it in hand. You know your limits, as long as you _listen_ to your body, see your doctor regularly I don’t really have anything to add here. I’ll just have a talk with Miranda, with your permission of course, and see if we can put her mind at ease.”

“Yes, of course, you have my permission. And… could you please let her know that she’s not going to hurt me.” Andy said a little shyly.

“What do you mean?” Laurel asked puzzled.

Andy was a little embarrassed but it had to be discussed, “Miranda is afraid to touch me. We started to make love this morning and then she stopped abruptly, she kept apologizing to me…I couldn’t convince her that she wasn’t hurting me.”

“I see.” Laurel swallowed hard trying to reel in her emotions. “Miranda is a very passionate person.” Laurel was not holding up her professional mask very well at the moment. She looked visibly uncomfortable to Andy.

Andy studied her. “You’ve known Miranda a long time?”

“Yes, we met almost a decade ago at an American Heart Association benefit.” Laurel was remembering the Versace gown Miranda wore that night.

Andy’s eyes softened as she looked at Laurel, “And how long have you loved her?” Andy asked gently.

Laurel smiled through her now watering eyes, “Very astute of you.” She let a tear roll down her cheek. “For almost a decade.” she whispered. 

Andy rose from her seat to go to Laurel, wrapping her up in a tight hug. “I’m sorry.” Andy whispered. Laurel hugged her back and let her tears fall for a moment. Laurel could understand clearly Miranda’s attraction, this was a genuinely kind and compassionate person.

Laurel pulled back to look in Andy’s eyes, “Thank you. You know I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she looked at you when you walked through the door. Do you love her?” Laurel asked.

“I love her in a way….” Andy trailed off thinking, then spoke again, “Isadora Duncan once said ‘If I could tell you what it meant, there would be no point in dancing it.’ That is how I love her.”

“I’m happy to know that someone deserving holds her heart this time.” Laurel smiled gently.

Andy stood she held Laurel’s hand in both of hers. “It was lovely to meet you Laurel. I’ll see you tomorrow night?”

“Yes you will.” Laurel said. “And Andy, I’ll talk to Miranda, I’ll tell her the truth.”

“Thank you.” Andy said sincerely and left the room.

Andy found Patricia waiting for her in the foyer. “Come on girl, let’s go find Miranda.” 

Miranda was in the ballroom in full-on dragon mode dictating to the decorators.  When Miranda caught sight of Andy she quickly dismissed them with a signature, “That’s all.” walking over to her Andrea.

“Are you all right my Darling?” Miranda asked reaching out her hand.

“Yes, I’m fine. Laurel’s waiting for you.” Andy took Miranda’s hand and all three of them walked back to the library door. “I’m a bit tired so I’m going to go take a nap. But come up when you’re done if you want to talk, okay.” Andy said.

“Thank you for speaking with her.” Miranda kissed her cheek. 

Andy smiled and nodded, then calling for Patricia as she made her way up the stairs.

When Miranda entered the library she found Laurel standing by the window looking out. Laurel turned when she heard the door close and smiled gently at Miranda. “She is really quite something Miranda.”

“Yes, she is.” Miranda smiled and blushed a little.

“I’ll get straight to it then. She has a mild case of Marfan syndrome, it’s a genetic disorder affecting the body’s connective tissues. She is well informed, she visits her cardiologist twice a year, Dr. Greenberg, he’s very good, and she knows her limits. As long as she listens to her body, doesn’t overly tax it, or find herself in an extremely stressful emotional state, she will do well. She tells me she is not on any medication or in need of any corrective surgery as of yet. She is aware that the future may hold both for her, but it sounds like she’s doing all the right things.” Laurel concluded.

“Is there anything I should or should not do?” Miranda asked seriously.

“You _should_ trust her she knows her body and the signs of trouble for her. You _should_ _not_ be afraid to make love to her.” Laurel stated firmly.

“I beg your pardon.” Miranda said incredulously.

Laurel chuckled, “She loves you Miranda. Do you know what she said to me when I asked her if she loved you? She said, “Isadora Duncan once said, ‘If I could tell you what it meant, there would be no point in dancing it.’ That is how I love her.” Laurel watched Miranda’s emotional response.

Miranda felt her eyes fill with tears, “She said that?”

“Yes she did, she also said that you are afraid to touch her. She told me about this morning.” 

Miranda immediately felt defensive, “You don’t understand Laurel.”

“Miranda if you recall, I am well aware of your surprising physical strength.” Laurel smirked at her, Miranda smirked back, both of them recalling the instance when Laurel had ‘come on’ to Miranda too strong, Miranda having to physically correct Laurel’s attitude.

“And you also know very well that it tears me apart to say this, but there is no way you are going to hurt that girl by making love to her.” Laurel stated firmly.

“It’s complicated Laurel.” Miranda fired back just as firmly.

“Miranda, unless you’re telling me you have some sort of S&M dungeon in this house that I don’t know about, and are planning on hanging her upside down from the ceiling or something, then you have nothing to worry about.” Laurel was adamant.

Miranda looked scandalized. “I cannot believe you just said that to me.”

“Then what are you worried about?” Laurel was getting frustrated.

Silence.

“I lost control.” Miranda whispered ashamed.

“You lost control?” Laurel asked.

“Oh for God’s sake! You can’t tell me you didn’t see the marks I left on her chest Laurel. Yes, I lost control, for lack of a better word I was feral and I didn’t regain control of myself until I felt the very hard, very fast pulse at her neck! I could have hurt her if I had kept going!!” Miranda wiped at the tears streaming down her face.

Laurel let Miranda breathe for a minute. “No Miranda, you would not have hurt her. Look you’re going to have to trust her on this.  I know trust is not your favorite thing but you must. She knows herself Miranda. You have to trust that she will communicate with you.” 

“She scared me to death last night Laurel. Watching her grasp her chest, the pain on her face, falling to the floor.” Miranda covered her mouth, closing her eyes and shaking her head. “I don’t know when I’ve ever been so terrified.” Miranda looked beseechingly at Laurel. 

“You cannot allow your fear to dictate your decision making in this Miranda.” Laurel approached Miranda and laid a hand over Miranda’s heart. “I’m speaking to you as your friend, and a cardiologist, it is not only Andy’s heart that is a risk here. Do you understand me?” Laurel said tenderly.

Miranda heard the truth in her words and laid her hand over Laurel’s. “Yes, yes I do.”

“Good. Now I fully expect to see you and Andy on the dance floor tomorrow night _or I will be very disappointed_.” Laurel smiled.

Miranda nodded and grinned at Laurel’s teasing as she pulled herself together.

As they walked out of the library Miranda could see the pain in those lovely green eyes, she hugged Laurel at the front door whispering in her ear “Thank you my friend.”

Laurel kissed Miranda’s cheek slowly, stealing the precious seconds to breathe in her scent, feel the softness of her skin, etching the moment to her memory. Laurel turned and walked away when she felt her falling tear pool between their cheeks. For Laurel this was a painful goodbye to the beautifully fragile hope she had so clung to for the past ten years. The good Doctor would have to try to mend her own broken heart.

Watching Laurel walk away, Miranda’s eyes glistened as she tenderly touched the gift Laurel left on her cheek, a kiss sealed with a tear. Despite her Ice Queen moniker, Miranda had no desire to cause this kind of pain to anyone, especially not to someone like Laurel Grey.


	6. Chapter 6

Miranda used the house phone in the foyer and asked Martha to please keep an eye on the decorators that she would be upstairs for the next couple of hours.

 

When Patricia and Andy entered the bedroom Andy decided to take another look around with different eyes, after her conversation with Martha about Miranda re-decorating this room with Andy in mind she had wanted to come back up here to take a closer look. Patricia curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed to begin her nap. 

 

Andy stripped off all her clothes in the bathroom and put on a rather transparent white silk nightie, she smiled and blushed as she examined the wide variety of red and purple love marks on her breasts. Touching her nipples they were still rather red and raw. The memory of Miranda’s delicious torture on her nipples caused her core to contract. Taking a deep breath to calm her libido she began to look around the room again. 

Opening all the drawers in the vanity she found many beautiful pins and decorative combs for long hair. There was a special comb setting in its own velvet lined box the design was of a dragon fly, one of her favorite things, she has a set of dragon fly earrings and a bracelet with a dragon fly charm that she wears often. She pulled the comb out of the box, it was exquisite in white gold, the body set with rubies, emeralds and sapphires, the wings were set with small diamonds. Curious Andy looked at the underside, sure enough it said Cartier. She gulped.

She sat in the chair of the writing desk next she looked up to see the most beautiful view of the ocean. There was a small stack of books, all classics, all her favorite authors. As she went through the drawers she found the most beautiful writing instruments, leather bound writing tablets, and she gasped when she found personalized stationary, her initials embossed in gold leaf on the paper.

Something colorful caught her eye hanging in front of the heavy glass doors, she walked over to take a closer look, it was a gorgeous stained glass sun-catcher mobile of several dragon flies then her eyes filled with tears as she saw the single charm suspended in the middle of it the charm read ‘Hope’.

Andy felt overwhelmed and so deeply touched. 

Pulling herself together she really needed to lay down. Crawling under the covers Andy drifted off to sleep feeling so completely content and loved.

 

Miranda ascended the stairs slowly, thinking about what Laurel had said. Marfan syndrome, congenital, no medication or surgery yet, she’s doing all the right things, knows her limits, you won’t hurt her, trust her, she loves you Miranda.  Miranda smiled at that last thought, it filled her with joy to hear how her Andrea had explained how she loves her so eloquently.

 

Miranda knocked lightly on Andrea’s bedroom door before she entered, she found Patricia dutifully standing guard at the foot of the bed watching over Andrea. Miranda walked over to lovingly stroke the dog. Andrea was sleeping peacefully, her long dark hair fanned out over her pillow, Miranda ached for her. She decided to join her so she went to her room removed her clothes, her jewelry, put on a nightgown, washed her hands and brushed her teeth. When she returned to Andrea’s room she smiled noting that she hadn’t moved an inch, she must have been exhausted.  Miranda gently pulled back the covers and slid in next to her laying on her left side so she could watch her sleep again. Andrea must have sensed her presence because she rolled onto her left side and wiggled back closer to Miranda. Miranda was happily the big spoon again inching closer and gently wrapping her right arm around Andrea’s waist. In her sleepy state Andy took Miranda’s hand again and placed it firmly over her breast squeezing Miranda’s hand lightly so that Miranda’s hand gently squeezed the heavy breast it held. Andy sighed quietly and subtly rolled her hips into Miranda’s lap. Miranda took a long deep breath and let it out slowly in an attempt to control her desire.

Miranda could feel Andrea falling further into sleep, Miranda joined her shortly after.

 

When Miranda awoke, she realized they were in the exact opposite position. Andy was fully pressed into her back, Andy’s hand gently cupping her breast, a long toned leg was draped over her hip. Miranda couldn’t resist reaching down to run her hand along that soft thigh. She felt Andy’s full lips and hot breath on her neck as she hummed and kissed her.

 

“Miranda” Andy said softly.

 

Miranda smiled and started to turn so she could face Andy. Andy pulled back to make room for her. “Yes my darling.” Miranda answered.

 

“Is there anything that we have to do in the next few hours?” Andy asked.

 

Miranda glanced at the clock almost 4PM. “No Darling, nothing that can’t wait.” Miranda replied.

 

“Good because I want to thank you properly.” Andy said.

 

“Thank me? Whatever for?” Miranda questioned softly.

 

Andy leaned over and kissed Miranda’s lips softly. “For this room,” Miranda blushed furiously, Andy kissed her cheek, “for the color”, she kissed her temple,”for the stationary”, she kissed her forehead, “for the exquisite dragon flies”, she kissed her other temple, “for the beautiful clothes”, she kissed her other cheek, “for loving me.” Andy kissed her lips softly then gently deepened the kiss to taste Miranda’s glorious mouth.

 

Andy felt her desire rising, but she was determined that she would revere every inch of Miranda. She flicked the covers away and slid on top of Miranda straddling her hips then took Miranda’s left hand in both of hers and brought it to her lips kissing the palm, slowly kissing every finger, licking between them, and sucking them fully into her mouth.

 

Miranda’s eyes were huge as she watched the erotic display of Andrea making love to her hand.

 

Andy moved to Miranda’s wrist suckling at the pulse point and massaging gently up Miranda’s arm with her free hand. Andy slowly kissed her way up to the bend of her elbow and gently sucked and bit at the pulse point there. Kissing her way to Miranda’s bicep she bit into the muscle then soothed the bite with her tongue.

 

Miranda was breathing hard when Andy reached her shoulder.  Andy had laid her arm above her head and dove in biting and sucking hard at her pectoral muscle. Miranda cried out, “Andrea.”

 

Andrea moved her lips to suckle at Miranda’s earlobe and whispered, “Miranda, I want you to relax and just feel because I’m going to love every inch of you.” Andy kissed Miranda’s neck then sat back up and took Miranda’s other hand to her lips.

 

Miranda’s heart raced at Andy’s words. Oh God I won’t survive this.

 

Andy made love to Miranda’s right arm then slowly began to undo the tiny buttons at the front of Miranda’s nightgown. Andy kissed and licked at every new inch of skin that she revealed, she then pulled the opening taught to reveal Miranda’s breasts. Andy gently massaged them, rolling the hard nipples between her fingers. 

 

Miranda moaned loudly as Andrea began to massage her breasts. Every caress an electrical shock to her center.

 

Andy basked in the vision, “You are so beautiful Miranda. I love loving you.” Andy took Miranda’s left breast into her mouth sucking, licking, and grazing her teeth over the beautiful nipple.

 

“Oh yes Andrea! Please don’t stop!” Miranda pleaded as she held Andy’s head to her breast.

 

Andy moved to Miranda’s other breast giving it equal devotion, she massaged the breast gently as she suckled, pushing more and more of the satin flesh into her mouth.

 

Miranda was lost in a haze of arousal as she held Andy’s head and watched as she devoured her breasts. Miranda felt her hips rolling involuntarily her core weeping with longing.

 

Andy then pulled back and moved down Miranda’s body tugging up her night gown to kiss and lick at her ribcage, her stomach, plunging her tongue into her belly button and smiling wickedly as Miranda’s hips jerked hard. Andy moved further down the bed holding Miranda’s lower leg down firmly and began to kiss and lick at her toes, she sucked them into her mouth and teased them with her tongue.

 

Miranda was writhing on the bed.

 

Andy kissed and massaged as she made her way up Miranda’s calf, she paused to pay special attention to the back of Miranda’s knee then turned her attention to massaging and sucking on the soft flesh of Miranda’s inner thigh.

 

“Andrea Please! Please!” Miranda begged.

 

“It’s all right, just a little longer.” Andy cooed as she began her assault on the other leg. When Andrea finally reached the soft flesh of Miranda’s other inner thigh she reached for a pillow and helped Miranda to raise up so she could slide it underneath her hips elevating her, then reached for another pillow and gently lifted Miranda’s head and shoulders and tucked the pillow behind her. 

 

“I want you to watch me love you.” Andy kissed her lips softly and reached down to pull Miranda’s thighs up, “Hold your legs for me” Andy ordered softly. With her right hand she cupped Miranda’s center moving in slow circles. “You’re so swollen, so wet for me.” Andy cooed.

 

“Andrea Yes!” Miranda cried out she was painfully swollen and desperate.

 

Andy moved down the bed a little sitting on her legs in a kneeling position, she tenderly spread Miranda’s lips apart with her fingers, looking into Miranda’s eyes she flattened her tongue and licked the length of Miranda’s center slowly.

 

“Oh God Andrea! Yes! Yes!” Miranda wailed.

 

Andy licked at suckled on Miranda’s clit, and dove into Miranda’s core as far as she could reach with her tongue. Miranda tasted heavenly and she hummed as she sucked on her lips taking as much of her into her mouth as she could. With her fingers she gently massaged Miranda’s lips apart over and over. 

 

Miranda let go of her legs to hold Andy’s head to her. She could feel her arousal dripping down over her anus. It was difficult to keep her eyes open the pleasure was so intense, but watching _her_ Andrea claiming her with her mouth was overwhelming.

 

“Andrea Please! Please!” Miranda sobbed.

 

Andy easily slid two then three fingers of her right hand into Miranda’s eager wet core, stroking her velvety walls.

 

“Ohhhh Yes! Andrea Yes!”

 

As Andy continued her languid strokes in and out of Miranda’s core, she used her tongue to tease her clit. Andy brought two fingers of her left hand to the tight little bud of Miranda’s anus, slowly spreading the slick juices of arousal around the little opening. She gently, but firmly, massaged the tight ring muscle.

 

When Miranda felt the gentle pressure at her virgin anus she shrieked “Andrea!”

 

Andy heard the fear in Miranda’s voice and raised her head to look in her eyes.

 

 “It’s all right Miranda.” Andy cooed, she continued gently rubbing at the tight opening, “It’s all right, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” Adding a little more pressure.

 

 Miranda whimpered as she searched Andy’s eyes.

 

“It’s all right Miranda. Let me in Sweetheart, let me in.” Andy commanded gently. Applying a little more pressure she was able to slip her index finger inside to the second knuckle, “Yes.” she slowly moved it in firm little circles relaxing the muscle.

 

“Andrea” Miranda’s voice trembled. Andy could still hear the fear.

 

 “I’ve got you Miranda. I love you so much. I love all of you.” Andrea began a slow rhythm sliding in and out of Miranda with both hands.

 

“Oooohhhh! Oooooohhhh Yes! Andreaaa” Miranda sighed, she could feel her body relax and begin to move with Andrea.

 

Andy leaned back to look at Miranda’s beautiful center, a silver triangle of hair matted with her arousal, puffy wet folds, so red and swollen laying open for her, small pink clit straining under its little hood of skin, her core sucking on her fingers as she slides in and out, her anus now beginning to open up and suck on her finger. Andy brought a second finger to Miranda’s anus and gently pushed past the tight barrier.

 

“OOOhhhhh Andreeeaaaa” Miranda half whimpered and half sobbed as she felt Andrea pushing another finger into her anus stretching her. The sensation was so foreign, a little frightening, and so very arousing. Her hips were rolling with _her_ Andrea’s sliding, probing, twisting thrusts, stretching her, molding her, claiming her, making her Andrea’s and Andrea’s alone. She felt her vagina and her anus swell painfully, so ripe, so ready to be taken.

 

“God Miranda! You are so beautiful! I love you so much. I love being inside you, feeling you suckling my fingers, so wet, so soft. You’re ready for me to take you now, aren’t you.”

 

“Yes! Yes Andrea!  Ready, so ready for you. It’s so good. So good! Please!” Miranda cried.

 

Andy lowered her head to lick at Miranda’s clit. Miranda grabbed Andy’s head, gripping fists full of hair. Andy stiffened her fingers and increased the pace and force of her thrusts, just beginning to pound at the swollen flesh.

 

“OOOOHHHH GOOOODDD! DON’T STOP ANDREA!! PLEASE DON’T STOP!!! DON’T STOP!!!!” Miranda pleaded.

 

Andy felt the fluttering contractions of Miranda’s core, her orgasm was close now. Andy began sucking on Miranda’s clit and increased the pace and force further, she was almost violently pounding into Miranda.

 

“Andrea.  AndREA.  ANDREAAA!!   ANNNDDDDRRRREEEEAAAAA!!!!” Miranda’s orgasm crested with a long powerful spray of her ejaculate, her back arching off of the bed. 

 

Andy continued to lick softly on Miranda’s clit, relaxing her fingers and easing up on the force and speed of her thrusting, she wanted to carry Miranda through her aftershocks making them as pleasurable as possible.

 

“Andrea…Andrea.” Miranda whimpered brokenly as she continued to feel her core contracting, grasping for Andy’s fingers, she felt utterly exhausted, but her hips kept rolling answering the demand of her core to keep sliding herself on and off Andy’s long, skillful fingers over and over.

 

Andy could feel that Miranda’s hips weren’t continuing to slow instead they began to move with more purpose, Andy raised her head, “Do you need more baby?” Andy asked and leaned forward bringing her face just inches away from Miranda’s. Andy watched Miranda’s face as she firmed her thrusts and curled her fingers slightly Miranda moaned and opened her eyes. “Do you need me to take you again Miranda?”

 

Miranda couldn’t speak, so she nodded.  Her hands had yet to release Andy’s hair, but with her close now Miranda held her face stroking her cheekbones with her thumbs.

 

Wanting to keep her face close to Miranda’s she changed her right hand’s angle a bit so that the heel of her hand would slide firmly over Miranda’s clit. This time as Andy slid inside Miranda she pulled up as she slid out making for very firm pressure over Miranda’s g-spot and clit. Andy created more of a strong up and down motion, lifting Miranda’s pelvis off the pillow a little, and much less in and out.

 

Andy kept her eyes on Miranda’s as she stiffened her fingers and picked up the pace. “Is this what you need Miranda?”

 

“Yes” Miranda answered breathlessly looking in her Andrea’s beautiful brown eyes.

 

“Is this what you want Miranda?” Andy asked moving faster now.

 

“YES!! Feel you in me!.”

 

“Do you know how I love you Miranda? How I love having my hands inside you where they belong? They belong inside you don’t they?” Andy asked moving Miranda up and down with more force.

 

“YES ANDREA!!!”

 

“Oh Miranda. I can feel you, I can feel you swelling. Give it to me. Let me have you Miranda.” Andy cooed.

 

“YES ANDREA!!! YYYEESSSS!!!!! DON’T STOP ANDREA!!!! PLEASE DON’T STOP!!!”

 

“I won’t stop. I won’t stop. I won’t ever stop.”

 

“ANDREEAAA!”

 

“Let me have you. Let me have you Miranda!”

“AAANNNNNDDDDRRREEEEAAAA!!!” Miranda’s orgasm came in waves of hard contractions, and shorter rhythmic bursts of her juices.

Andy gently worked Miranda through her aftershocks, slowly sliding from Miranda’s anus, she kept massaging her vaginal walls, as the last of the spasms subsided she eased out of her core. Andy placed soft kisses to Miranda’s face as she recovered.

Miranda was still breathing hard, but she reached for Andy lips kissing her passionately tasting herself on Andy’s lips, in Andy’s mouth. 

Andy pulled back a little to ask “Miranda, may I get on top of you?” Andy was in pain with need.

 “Of course my Darling.”

“I’m going to pull you down to the end of the bed with me.” Andy said and quickly moved to the end of the bed then reached for Miranda’s thighs sliding the pillow out from under her and pulling her down until she was under Andy. Andy reached for the pillow again and slid it under Miranda’s hips. With one swift movement she yanked her nightie off over her head. Firmly planting her feet against the footboard Andy lowered her center onto Miranda’s. Moaning loudly as she felt Miranda’s hot wet folds sliding across her clit.

Miranda’s eyes flew wide as Andy ripped off her nightie. God she is beautiful. “Oh Andrea.” Miranda tilted her hips upward and spread her thighs as wide as she could. Miranda gasped when she felt Andy begin go move against her. Oh my God, she could feel Andy’s clit slide between her folds, so velvety soft, and the oh so wet center of _her_ Andrea sliding back and forth over her own was euphoric. Miranda felt the soft skin of Andy’s back, the muscles flexing as she slid over her center.

 

Andy suspended herself above Miranda needing to look in her eyes. Using the strength of her legs, she pushed off the footboard, to grind her center firmly into Miranda’s.

 

Miranda was looking deeply into Andy’s eyes as she slid her hands down Andy’s back and hips to grasp the glorious globes of Andy’s ass, pulling Andy’s center firmly into her.

 

“Ohhhh God Miranda.” Andy whimpered searching Miranda’s eyes.

 

“Yesss my Darling.” Miranda cooed. Miranda used her hands to increase the pace.

 

“Miranda!”  Andy pleaded of the beautiful pools of blue.

 

“Oh Yes Andrea. I’m here my Darling. I’m here.” Miranda felt her own orgasm building fast as she watched the need and the surrender in Andy’s eyes.

 

“MirANDA!!....MIRANDA!!!” Andy cried out begging Miranda.

 

“I love you Andrea. I love you!!” Miranda forced Andy back and forth over her at an unbridled pace.

 

“MIIIRRRAAAANNNNNNDDDAAAAA!!!” Andy screamed as her back arched violently, her climax pouring over Miranda’s center. Andy collapsed into Miranda’s arms.

 

Miranda held Andy tight in her arms as her own body spasmed, her juices mixing with her beautiful Andrea’s.

 

“Oh God Andrea.” Miranda sighed heavily. She held Andy tight, rocking her tenderly as she lay breathing hard in her arms. Miranda had never felt so much love for, or from, another adult and, with the exception of the birth of her children, had never felt so complete.

 

Andy didn’t know this feeling was even a possibility in life. If she’d been asked yesterday if she knew what love was she would have said she absolutely knew what loving someone was, what the expression of lovemaking was all about. Now, body spent and emotionally bare in Miranda’s arms, she realized she hadn’t known it at all. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Andy recovered she raised herself to look in Miranda’s eyes, what she found was exactly what she was looking for, her own surprised, awed, and overwhelmed emotions reflected right back at her.  

They both leaned in to kiss each other at the same time. The kisses were sweet, and loving, and filled with such gratitude.  When they pulled away they were both smiling brightly. Then they both heard a soft whimper, turning to the sound they saw Patricia’s head resting on the bed eyeing them. Andy laughed out loud as Miranda chuckled.

“I believe someone needs to go outside.” Miranda said.

“Yes I think so. Good girl, Patricia.” Andy said as she lifted herself off of Miranda. 

“I need to go wash my hands anyway.” Andy beamed at Miranda.

Miranda blushed, “Yes, well. I will go put on some clothes and take her out. I won’t be long.”

Andy had already hopped off the bed and was entering her en suite calling out to Miranda, “You better not be!” Miranda was having a far more difficult time moving at all. Her hips felt like they were locked into a permanent open position.  Oh good Lord! Instead of closing her legs, she tried just rolling onto her side to see if that would help… not so much. Miranda shook her head and chuckled at herself. Oh yes, far more stretching needs to be added to the exercise routine. 

Andy had already finished washing her hands and was back in the bedroom.  Seeing Miranda moving so slowly she went right to Miranda to help but she couldn’t stop the giggles.  “Are you ok? Here let me rub your hips for a minute.” She continued her giggles as she rubbed.

“You had better be laughing _with_ me and not _at_ me!” Miranda half chuckled, half glared at her.

“Definitely _with_ you! ” she beamed at Miranda.

“Oh yes, that does help. Thank you Darling.”  Miranda moved easier now.

Andy stayed with her holding her elbows as Miranda tried her legs. Miranda tried to stand up straight, it took quite a bit of effort but she did it.  Andy reached for Miranda’s robe and helped her into it.

“Do you want me to take her out?” Andy asked.

“No, no I need to stretch these legs.” Miranda replied and kissed Andy’s cheek. It was rather slow going for Miranda to get to the door where Patricia waited patiently. 

When Miranda opened the door she couldn’t help but smile at what she saw. “Andrea come look.”

Andy bounded over, “Oh how sweet. I’ll pull it in. Miranda what’s that machine there in the hall? It’s kinda loud.” Andy asked.

Miranda looked over and blushed scarlet, “It’s a sound-masking device. It is designed to help drown out very loud noises. Apparently Martha was trying to help keep our private activities from the ears of the decorators downstairs.”

Andy burst out in peals of laughter.

“Really Andrea?” Miranda glared.

“Miranda it’s HILARIOUS!” Andy continued cracking up as she pulled the two tiered cart laden with food into the room. Andy kissed Miranda as she passed her with the cart. “Hurry back.”

“Do save some for me Darling.” Miranda smirked as she closed the door.

“You do expect the door to be unlocked when you return, right? ” Andy shot back at her. Andy heard Miranda’s retreating chuckle.  

Miranda entered her room with Patricia rather slowly. “I’m sorry Patricia, I’ll be a few more minutes.” Miranda removed her robe and put on a comfortable pair of cotton slacks, a loose top, and flat shoes. She couldn’t even think about heels right now. Miranda glanced at herself in the mirror running her fingers through her hair to put it somewhat back in place. She was a mess but a very happy mess. She needed to check-in with the girls so she took her cell phone with her.

Miranda and Patricia made their way down the small staircase at the back of the house. Martha heard them coming down the stairs and greeted them.

“Miranda are you alright?” Martha asked seeing Miranda moving slowly.

“I’m fine, Patricia needs to go out and I need to stretch my legs.” Miranda said.

“I bet you do.” Martha smiled at her.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at her.

“Now don’t be upset, I’m happy for you Miranda.” Martha continued to smile.

Miranda smirked “Thank you and thank you for the food. And for the noise machine.” She said rather sheepishly.

“You’re welcome. I’m just going to see the decorators out, last I checked they were almost done for the day. And in case I don’t see you again this evening, breakfast at 8AM in the solarium.” Martha said still smiling.

Miranda and Patricia made their way outside. Patricia bounded off into the grass.

Miranda stayed on the stone terrace and took the opportunity to stretch her aching hips and legs and call the girls.

Andy was perusing the cart there were chilled oysters, champagne, strawberries, a small heated pot with melted chocolate. The chocolate was as far as she needed to go for inspiration to strike. Andy stripped the comforter from the bed and quickly changed the sheets as they were soaked, then retrieved several large towels from the en suite and laid them over the top of the fresh sheets because things were about to get messy. Andy quickly looked at herself in the mirror deciding to run a brush through her hair, grabbed the little pot of chocolate and quietly exited her balcony door.

Andy smiled as she stood at the stone railing of the balcony watching Miranda stretch and obviously chatting with the girls. 

“Of course we are Bobbseys, Andrea and I are having…fun.” Miranda answered her daughters’ question while turning bright red. “Yes, I promise, I am being nice to her.” Miranda rubbed at her forehead now.

Andy had to stifle a laugh watching Miranda blush and squirm at her daughters’ line of uncomfortable questioning. Andy heard Miranda end her call with the girls telling them that she loved them and would call them tomorrow before the ball. Andy spoke then, “Miranda.”

Miranda startled, turned, and looked up quickly. Miranda gasped aloud, “Andrea.” she was completely unprepared for what she was seeing, her beautiful Andrea standing completely nude on the balcony above her. 

Andy leaned over the railing so her breasts would hang and sway a little. Andy dipped her finger in the little pot sitting on the railing, “Miranda, there’s chocolate.” as she brought that finger to her mouth and licked.

Miranda’s eyes were huge, an internal war was waging, she wanted to tell Andrea to get inside immediately and how dare she expose herself like that, the other half was so very aroused by the fact that _her_ Andrea was doing this for her, to entice her. Miranda swallowed hard.

Miranda’s eyes were a slave to Andy’s finger as she dipped it again into the chocolate, slowly trailing that finger down her neck and chest to end circling her left nipple causing it to tighten. Andy dipped her finger again and slowly circled her right breast ending by circling her right nipple making it harden.

“Miranda,” Andy purred, Miranda’s eyes snapped back to Andy’s, “I need you to hurry.” 

Oh how the mighty have fallen, the once proud and dignified Miranda Priestly… bolted for the door like a woman possessed. She was half way up the stairs when she heard Andrea calling for Patricia. _Damn it!_ Miranda turned back to go open the door for Patricia. “Forgive me.” She said to the dog and moved as fast as her sore legs could carry her up the stairs. 

Patricia decided not to follow her clearly _in estrus_ owner, opting to go investigate her food bowl in the kitchen.

Miranda kicked off her shoes somewhere on the landing and started undoing her slacks she half hopped half ran as she tried to get them off her legs, once they were off she was able to run down the hall as she yanked her shirt off over her head.

Martha had just closed the front door seeing the last of the decorators out as she turned she saw a flash of white hair running past the top of the stairs. She just laughed and shook her head. She decided she would call the massage therapist to come over Saturday afternoon, they’re gonna need it. 

Miranda burst through the bedroom door breathing hard to find her Andrea reclined on the bed. She had added a couple more chocolate trails for Miranda to follow, down her abdomen and inside her beautiful thigh all pointing the way to Elysium. Miranda’s animal emerged from its cage with a viciously deep growl.

Watching the change cross Miranda’s face as she looked at her, Andy felt a tingle of fear crawl up her spine.

Miranda placed her phone on the dresser, then literally pounced on the bed and dove straight for Andrea’s jugular, like any respectable predator. 

Andy cried out ”Oh God Miranda!”

Miranda sucked and licked and chewed her way across Andy’s neck and down her chest, she settled onto Andy’s left breast. Miranda devoured it like she had this morning.  Andy held Miranda’s head, running her fingers through her soft hair watching her chew and lick at her nipple until it felt raw. Andy gently tugged at Miranda’s head to get her to switch to the other breast, her left one just couldn’t take any more.  Miranda growled and resisted being moved away from her prize so Andy made it easier by using her right hand to push her breast close to Miranda’s mouth, Miranda relented then only having to break contact for a moment to latch on firmly to the right nipple. Andy cried out again, “Oh Miranda!” as she felt Miranda’s teeth around the fresh nipple.

Watching Miranda claiming her body was worlds away from anything in her past experience. Andy had thought Miranda would be more the smoldering, controlled-passion type. But Miranda was a raging fire and Andy was the oxygen.

Andy felt her right nipple becoming raw as well, but Miranda looked perfectly content where she was. Needing to divert Miranda’s attention she took hold of Miranda’s hands from her breasts and pushed them down her sides to her hips where they quickly found purchase and began to knead forcefully. Bringing her own hands back to Miranda’s head she gently nudged her toward her abdomen. Miranda growled again but began to lick and suck her way down the chocolate trail stopping at her belly button to plunge her tongue in, nipping and sucking on the tender flesh around it.   

Andy whimpered and moaned Miranda’s name over and over as Miranda carried out her delicious torture. Andy felt her core throbbing, longing to be filled by Miranda she spread her legs wider as she felt her hips reaching for Miranda.

Miranda moaned feeling _her_ Andrea spreading her legs for her. Miranda could smell Andrea’s arousal now and she wanted it. Miranda moved to the velvety soft flesh of Andrea’s inner left thigh licking the chocolate smear off quickly as it was the taste of her skin that she craved. Miranda bit and sucked firmly on the heavenly flesh. 

“Miranda please I need you inside me. Please.” Andy whimpered.

Miranda grabbed Andrea’s thighs and dragged her to the edge of the bed. Miranda reached for two pillows placing them under Andy’s head and shoulders then reached for another pillow dropping it at her feet as she stood between Andy’s legs now dangling off the bed. Miranda lifted her gaze to meet Andy’s, “Spread your legs for me Andrea.” 

Andy slowly lifted her legs gripping the back of her thighs spreading herself for Miranda as wide as she could. Looking in Miranda’s eyes Andy whispered, “I love spreading my legs for you.”

Miranda was speechless, she was delirious with desire, but this girl, this girl squeezes her heart with both hands at every turn. Watching her Andrea opening up, completely exposing herself to her, so vulnerable, so trusting. Miranda knew for a fact that she had never done anything in life worthy of this gift. Yet here she was with the woman she loved being completely entrusted with her body and her heart. Miranda felt a heavy tear run down her cheek. 

Andy watched the emotions cross Miranda’s beautiful face, the lone tear that spilled over. Andy knew she was feeling overwhelmed. “Miranda I love you. I want to share everything with you. Please take what we both want. Please touch me.”

At Andy’s words Miranda fell to her knees looking into her Andrea’s eyes as she plunged her tongue into her core as far as it would go. Miranda closed her eyes and moaned as the first full taste of _her_ Andrea filled her mouth.

Andy cried out, “OOoohhh Yes Miranda! Oh God you feel so good!”

Miranda moaned continually as she explored Andrea’s center licking through her folds sucking on them, nibbling on her clit while using her fingertips to spread her lips taught apart.

Andy lowered her feet to rest on Miranda’s shoulders so she could bury her fingers in Miranda’s silky hair, cradling her head, her hips reaching for Miranda. Andy was mesmerized watching Miranda loving her. At that moment she began to feel her center swelling further, her vaginal walls begin to tighten painfully.

Miranda circled Andy’s clit with her tongue, then suckling it, then sliding her tongue straight down and into her core again, this time she could feel the sporadic contractions around her tongue.

Andy pulled her thighs open wide again with her hands whimpering “Miranda Please! Please it hurts! It hurts! I need you inside me! Please!” 

Miranda stood slowly, her left thumb massaging Andy’s clit, she used two fingers from her right hand to tease at _her_ Andrea’s weeping core dragging her fingers through her arousal making sure they were well lubricated. Miranda poised those fingers at her opening again and looking into Andy’s eyes as she entered _her_ for the first time. 

“AAAAaaaahhhhhhh!!” Andy cried out as she felt Miranda pushing into her.

“Ohhhhh Andreeeaaa…Ohhh my Darling you are soooo tight….soooooo wet for me.” Miranda purred as she began a slow, languid thrust in and out, in and out of _her_ Andrea stroking every crevice of her core and reaching as deep as she could. Miranda felt her animal bearing its chest and teeth. Miranda felt a searing wave of possession overtake her, she needed to claim what was hers. 

“Mirandaaa…Mirandaaa” Andy whimpered and begged. Andy could barely move the pleasure of watching Miranda towering over her so possessively, feeling Miranda dominating her core, the wild fire in her eyes, it was so much more than she had ever dreamed.

Miranda had to look, had to watch, as she used the fingers of her left hand to hold apart Andrea’s swollen, wet folds as she brought another finger to her entrance and slowly pushed inside. Miranda groaned as she entered. _Her_ Andrea’s core was hot, and so very, very tight. Miranda gently rotated her hand and curled her fingertips massaging Andrea’s walls in long twisting strokes coaxing those walls to stretch and relax. Miranda resumed her gentle stroking over Andrea’s clit with her thumb. 

Feeling Miranda pushing another finger into her stretching her to her limit, Andy whimpered and squirmed as it was almost more than she could take, “OOOOhhhh Miirrraaaannnnddddaaaa”

Miranda leaned over coming closer to her Andrea’s face, “I need you to relax my Darling. I don’t want to hurt you. You need to open up for me. Open for me…Open for me Andrea.” Miranda cooed.

Andy took a deep breath, looking in Miranda’s eyes, trying to control her body’s responses. She concentrated on her core trying to isolate her muscles and relax into Miranda’s fingers.

“Yeeesssss thaaat’sss iiitt my Darling…that’s it…. _my_ _beautiful_ Andrea.” Miranda purred as she felt Andrea relaxing around her fingers. Upon feeling her soften further Miranda began to increase the speed and firmness of her thrusts curling her fingers as she pulled out.

“Oh Yes MIRANDA!...YESSSS!…YESSSS!” Andy cried out.

Miranda’s animal had been kept at bay crouched down, muscles taught, ready to strike. Hearing Andrea cry out, she did just that. Firming her fingers and thrusting hard in and out, in and out.  

“Yes Andrea… _my_ Andrea… _mine_ …This is _MINE_! “ Miranda gave her a particularly hard thrust. “You’re _MINE_ now!” Miranda hissed through gritted teeth, as she unleashed herself on Andrea.

“YES MIRANDA! …YES YOURS! …I’M YOURS! ….OH GOD DON’T STOP!!... MIRANDA PLEASE DON’T STOP!!!!...PLEASE DON’T STOP!!!!!”

Miranda felt her own core throb for Andrea, she felt sweat bead at her temples and trickle down her back with her effort. She pounded into _her_ Andrea as fast and as hard as she could and slid her left thumb back and forth over her clit forcefully. God she is beautiful, her long hair, huge pleading dark eyes, full pink lips chanting her name, heavy breasts heaving and bouncing with the force of Miranda’s thrusts, creamy long thighs held wide apart offering Miranda what was hers.

“MMIIIIRRRRRRAAAAANNNNNDDDAAAAAA!!!” Andy shrieked as her orgasm forced the juices from her body in a powerful spray, her back arched violently off the bed, her core grasping at Miranda’s fingers.

Miranda dove back into Andrea’s center licking at her clit and folds she gently slid her fingers out of Andrea’s core replacing them with her tongue, she had to taste her, had to have more, more.

Andy wailed, “MIRANDA OH GOD!! TOO MUCH!! TOO MUCH!! I CAN’T!! I….I…” Andy tried to wiggle away toward the middle of the bed, but Miranda’s mouth had latched on. Miranda followed her further onto the bed and stopped her retreat by wrapping her arms around her thighs, lifting her pelvis off the bed so her mouth could continue its assault.

“I Can’t…I…I …OHHH….OHHH MIRANDA!!....MIRRAANNDDAAAAAAA!!!” Andy shrieked as the orgasm washed over her this time in short hard bursts, her hips bucking hard.

As Andy’s hips bucked involuntarily with aftershocks Miranda held Andy’s legs open and slid her center over Andy’s growling “Mine.” 

Andy reached for Miranda wrapping her arms around her neck pulling her close.

Miranda snaked her right arm around Andrea’s shoulders, her left hand grasping at the base of her right cheek as she continued to slide over her center forcefully.

Andy whispered in Miranda’s ear encouraging her, “Yesss Miranda, take what you want.” Andy wrapped her legs around Miranda’s hips, and tilted her pelvis up as far as she could, giving herself to Miranda.

Miranda’s hold on Andy was unyielding. Miranda ground her center into Andy hard and forced Andy’s body up and down over her center. Their wet swollen folds meshing together. “Oh God Yes!” Miranda called out.

Andy was surprised, and very turned on by Miranda’s strength. She was quite literally being physically manipulated for Miranda’s pleasure. The only thing that Andy could compare this euphoria, this unrestrained joy to was when she danced and this was beyond even that. She never wanted this to end.

 “Andreeeaaa”  Miranda choked out achingly.

“Miranda”, Andy whispered in her ear as she stroked the damp silky hair at the nape of Miranda’s neck. “I love _you_ so much. God I love spreading my legs for _you_.”

“AAAAaaahhhh!!” Miranda cried out in a broken voice, her body shuddered hard but she didn’t stop her movement, “More…tell me more.” She commanded.

“Can you feel how I _ache_ for _you_? Do you feel how wet I am for _you_?”

“Andrea!.” Miranda cried out.

“I love feeling _you_ on top of me, inside of me, _making_ me _yours_.” 

“AnDREA!!”

“I love how you take me Miranda. I love how you _Fuck_ me.” Andy whispered  softly.

“AANNDDRREEEAAA!!!” Miranda’s orgasm felt as though it was ripped from the place her soul resided. She gasped for air, felt the sting of tears in her eyes, as she held Andrea tight to her, feeling she would drown in these unfamiliar depths without her.

Andy gently lifted Miranda’s head peppering her face with sweet kisses, stroking her cheeks with her thumbs, telling Miranda again and again. “I love you.”

When Miranda regained her breath she leaned in and kissed her Andrea deeply. Pulling back she looked into Andy’s eyes, “I love you Andrea.” 

Andy’s answering smile was nothing short of radiant.


	8. Chapter 8

They stayed wrapped around each other for a long time. Miranda finally spoke, “Andrea...”

 

Andy interrupted, “I know Sweetheart, I know you have to go over the Book. It’s all right. How about we go take a shower, then get your laptop, I’ll change the bed sheets…again. And I’ll feed you while you work on the Book.”

 

“An acceptable plan.” Miranda exclaimed kissing Andy’s cheek.

 

Miranda was moving away to get off the bed, she glanced back at Andy. “Something wrong my Darling?” Miranda smirked.

 

“Oh be quiet and help me.” Andy was having more than a little difficulty trying to close her legs this time.

 

Miranda chuckled and reached out gently rubbing at Andy’s hips.

 

“Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow.” Andy complained as she slowly tried moving her legs into a normal closed position.

 

Miranda chuckled.

 

“Laughing _with_ me right?” Andy raised an eyebrow at Miranda.

 

“Of course, my poor Darling.” Miranda smirked.

 

Andy finally rolled herself to the edge of the bed, Miranda held her arms as Andy attempted to stand upright.

 

As Andy tried to take a step she said “You know that’s an awfully smug look you’re wearing.”

 

Miranda blushed and smiled, “Yes, well it’s…..comforting to know that I can….please you into a state such as this.”

 

“Good God Woman! If you _pleased_ me anymore I’d be in a body cast!” Andy exclaimed. “Were you really worried about that?” Andy asked seriously now.

 

“A part of me, yes, I had concerns. I’m not a young woman anymore Andrea.” Miranda explained.

 

Andy turned to look Miranda in the eyes, “Miranda, first of all, and I can’t possibly be the first person to tell you this, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. Second, you could reduce me to a quivering, utterly spent heap of goo with your voice alone. Third, you are _very, very_ strong for your height and build and frankly…it’s a major turn-on.”

 

Miranda eyed Andy wickedly, lowering the register of her voice, “Really Andrea, a quivering, utterly spent, heap of goo…with my voice alone?”

 

Andy felt the vibration of Miranda’s sultry tone radiate down her spine causing her to shiver and close her eyes. Pulling herself together, “No, no you can’t do that right now. I need food and rest.” Andy limped past Miranda into the en suite mumbling, “Of everything I said that’s what she zeros in on.”

 

Miranda smirked triumphantly and followed her into the en suite.

 

Miranda closed the door and saw Andy staring in the full length mirror. Miranda went to her side.

 

“Miranda, I can only assume you have plenty of concealer available to hide all these?” Andy giggled gesturing to her body at all the added hickeys and bite marks on her. There were a fair number of small bruises as well, one in particular a hand and finger tip bruise at the base of her right butt cheek.

 

Miranda looked horrified, “Oh Andrea, I’m so sorry.”

 

“I’m not!” Andy beamed.

 

Miranda gently traced her fingers over the worst of the damage, “Does it hurt?”

 

“Only a little bit, and Miranda it was SO WORTH IT!” Andy smiled as she leaned in to kiss Miranda.

 

As they stepped into the shower Andy could tell Miranda was still upset. Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s waist, “Hey look at me.” Miranda raised her eyes to meet Andy’s. “I love you. I love all of you. And that includes the dragon you unleashed on me in there.” Andy gestured toward the bedroom and smiled.

 

Miranda looked away.

 

“No, look at me Miranda.”

 

Miranda met her eyes again.

 

“You made love to me passionately Miranda. You take me places I’ve never been before emotionally and physically and you would sincerely hurt me if you took that away. So please, please know that I want all of you, I love all of you, including the dragon.”

 

Miranda couldn’t dismiss the sincerity in Andrea’s eyes. “Andrea what I feel for you, what loving you brings out in me is entirely new to me as well. It is as exhilarating as it is frightening. I have never been so vulnerable or so…feral. And as unfamiliar as all these emotions and desires are, they also feel perfectly natural…and safe…with you.”

 

Andy pulled Miranda into a fierce hug. “I love you so much Miranda.”

 

“As I love you, _my_ Andrea.” Miranda whispered as she hugged her back.

 

Andy pulled back, “Let’s hurry, I’m starving!”

 

Miranda chuckled, “Turn around, I’ll scrub your back.”

 

They quickly finished their showers. Andy threw on an oversized t-shirt she brought with her, changed the sheets, and fixed a large plate of food and poured two flutes of champagne.

 

 

Miranda returned from her room with her laptop and reading glasses in hand, and wearing a beautiful black silk nightie.

 

“You expect me to let you work in peace while wearing that?” Andy asked.

 

Miranda smirked at Andy as she got comfortable on the bed. “I believe you promised to feed me as I worked.” Miranda drawled.

 

“Absolutely, but I’m not promising an entirely uninterrupted work session.” Andy beamed.

 

Miranda just smiled at her as she put on her glasses and powered on her laptop.

 

Andy handed her a flute of champagne and snuggled next to her with the plate of food and linen napkin.

 

Andy switched between feeding herself and fixing little bite sized pieces of food for Miranda which she delicately placed in Miranda’s mouth. After they had eaten enough, Andy decided she would check her work email. She put the empty plate back on the tray and refilled their champagne flutes, then returned with her laptop to sit next to Miranda.

 

They sat close working silently for a long time.

 

Miranda did not look up from her work when she spoke, “You know we will have to discuss our work situation soon.”

 

Andy spoke without a second thought. “I know. We have a lot to discuss work, the girls, the press, our living arrangeme...”

 

Miranda’s yanked off her glasses as her head snapped up surprised, “Living arrangement?”

 

Andy turned to face Miranda and spoke firmly, “Yes, living arrangement.  Look I’ve given you my heart and if you expect me to move on to a different job then how else am I going to see you every day? And I am _firm_ on that Miranda, I have to see you every da….”

 

Miranda interrupted pulling her into a passionate kiss, “You silly girl, of course I want to see you every day.” She said smiling. “You just… surprise me…I just… I…. You make me very happy Andrea.” Miranda smiled through watering eyes. Being this happy, being actively loved was going to take Miranda some getting used to.

 

Relieved that she had misunderstood Miranda’s surprise, Andy leaned in to kiss Miranda’s cheek.

 

“I have no concerns about the girls, they love you, they will be thrilled. And the press will always be a nuisance as long as I’m editor.” Miranda flicked her fingers dismissively. “But now my Darling, we really must retire, we have a very long day ahead of us.”

 

“Yes Miranda.” Andy beamed.

 

They made quick work of readying for bed. As Andy came out of the en suite approaching the bed she pulled off her t-shirt, pointed to Miranda’s nightie and said, “Off please.”

 

Miranda raised an eyebrow dramatically.

 

“I want to feel your skin on me as we fall asleep.” Andy explained as she crawled under the covers.

 

“Very well.”  Miranda sighed and raised up to pull it over her head.

 

 Andy giggled, “I sincerely apologize for the inconvenience.”

 

“Yes well”, Miranda reached for Andrea wrapping herself around her as the big spoon again snuggling into her, “I have resigned myself to the fact that you will inevitably be a recurring source of inconvenience in the future.”  Miranda deadpanned.

 

Chuckling, Andy replied, “An epic understatement.”

 

“Indeed.” Hugging Andrea tighter to her, Miranda kissed her neck. “Sweet dreams, my Darling.” Miranda whispered.

 

“Sweet dreams, my Love.” Andy replied softly.

 

On the edge of succumbing Andy reached for Miranda’s hand placing it over her breast, hugging her arm.  Miranda smiled softly and sighed deeply as she silently gave thanks to the Universe.

 

 

Miranda’s eyes flew open, they must have slept very soundly as they were in exactly the same position as when they fell asleep. Knowing it was still early, Miranda leaned in and began to lightly kiss Andrea’s neck, gently massage the full heavy breast in her hand, and slowly roll her hips into the glorious globes of Andrea’s derriere.

 

Andrea awoke moaning, pushing back into Miranda’s pelvis and arching into Miranda’s hand. As she opened her eyes she saw the clock before her, 8:45?!?!?

“Miranda it’s 8:45! It’s 8:45!” Andy exclaimed.

 

“WHAT?” Miranda practically yelled as she pushed herself up. “That cannot be accurate. I wake at 6AM _every_ morning.”

 

Andy scrambled off the bed to grab her cell phone, “8:46!” Andy squeeked.

 

Miranda rolled her eyes as she threw the sheet off herself.

 

Miranda watched Andrea with amusement as she ran around the room putting on pieces of clothing, she grabbed Andy around the waist on her next pass and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. Andy moaned as she felt herself surrender, her fingers getting lost in Miranda’s hair.

 

Miranda eventually pulled back “Good morning Andrea.”

 

Andy beamed, “Good morning my Love. I’m very sorry but I really do need to get downstairs to meet the teams. I have a very demanding boss, as you know, and she will kill me if I’m late.”

 

Miranda smirked, “Understood. Proceed.” Miranda swatted Andy’s bottom as she released her. Andy kissed her cheek and began running around the room again.

“I’ll be down in 20 minutes.” Miranda said as she was closing the door.

 

As Miranda went about getting ready she smiled thinking it had easily been 20 years since the last she had slept past 6AM.  “The first of many inconveniences, I can only hope.” She said aloud to herself.

 

 

Andy frantically finished getting ready and rushed downstairs clipboard and cell phone in hand, 9AM exactly. She didn’t see or hear anyone in the foyer, nobody in the ballroom, so she made her way to the kitchen for coffee.

 

“Good morning.” She chirped to Martha.

 

“Good morning. Coffee and muffins right there.” Martha pointed. “Running a little late this morning are we?” Martha smiled.

 

“Yeah.” Andy smiled and blushed.  “Miranda said she’ll be down in 20 minutes, so I’ll just run her up a cup of coffee and a muffin.” Andy quickly grabbed a bran muffin and fixed a cup of coffee for Miranda. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Miranda was in the bathroom so Andy left the coffee and muffin on the bedside table next to Miranda’s cell phone, then hurried back to the kitchen.

 

Andy fixed herself a coffee in the travel mug Martha offered her. The door bell rang, time to go to work.

 

The first team in the house were the heavy movers to install the stage, where the orchestra will be and where Miranda will address the guests. Next the furniture people bringing in and setting up the myriad of small tables and chairs both in the ballroom and on the terrace.

 

Tables and chairs were going up as Miranda entered the ballroom, Andy turned immediately sensing Miranda’s presence. They walked toward each other smiling. Miranda leaned in and kissed Andy sweetly but firmly, surprising Andy.

 

“Prepare yourself Andrea. I have no intention of hiding my affection for you my Darling. I notified both HR and my PR firm this morning regarding the change in the… status of our relationship.”  Miranda smirked.

 

Andy’s eyes were huge, but an equally huge smile took the place of that surprised expression. “In that case.” Andy unceremoniously dropped her clip-board and cell phone to the floor and threw her arms around Miranda’s neck to kiss her deeply. They were both laughing into the kiss. Andy pulled back, “Coffee?”

 

“That wouldn’t be entirely unacceptable.” Miranda drawled, but her eyes were sparkling.

 

“I’ll be right back.” Andy picked up her things handing Miranda the clip-board to peruse while she was getting her coffee.

 

Andy handed Miranda a fresh travel mug of coffee. “Thank you Darling.” Miranda said giving the clip-board back to Andy and heading toward the terrace to oversee the arrangements there.

 

The doorbell rang and Andy got back to work.

 

At 11:30 Andy texted Nigel to make sure he got her email. Andy had sent Nigel an email last night that he would be receiving a package by messenger and to please bring it with him this evening.  A few minutes later she read his reply that he had the package in hand and would bring it with him.

 

The day progressed with one team after another coming and going. Decorators, caterers, florists, security, parking attendants, servers, etc.

 

At about 4:00PM Andy entered the ballroom for what felt like the millionth time. She could hear Miranda at the other end of the room seriously breathing fire at one of the floral teams.  Andy dialed Miranda on her cell phone.

 

Miranda was so angry she didn’t notice who the caller was she just pushed the button furious. “What?”

 

“Be sure you save some of that dragon for me for later.” The sultry voice requested.

 

Miranda whipped around, looking across the room to catch _her_ Andrea winking at her.  Miranda blushed scarlet, “I will be sure to do just that.” Miranda replied smirking.

 

“Thank you.” Andy said in her usual upbeat voice.

 

Lowering the register of her voice Miranda replied, “Oh no Andrea, I assure you… it is entirely my pleasure.” Miranda watched as her Andrea visibly shivered and closed her eyes for a moment as she bit her lower lip.  When she opened her eyes again she gave Miranda a blushing smile, clicked off her phone and turned to the team waiting for her.

 

Miranda mused only _her_ Andrea could turn ‘dragon’, one of her uglier monikers, into something sensual, wanted, and as difficult as it was for Miranda to believe, loveable.

 


	9. Chapter 9

At 5PM the Runway crew descended on Hampton House via the chartered luxury bus Miranda rented for their round trip to and from the city. The noise that followed in their wake was deafening. 

Miranda brought quick order to the melee by partially ascending the staircase addressing the group, “Good evening. There are four bedrooms at the top of the stairs and to your left. I believe there is ample room for all to prepare. If you would proceed upstairs to deposit your items then we will all gather in the library in 15 minutes.” 

 

Andy jumped to help the team carry their burden upstairs. There was a multitude of wardrobe bags, cosmetics cases, hair supplies, etc.  

Inside one of the bedrooms Nigel spotted Andy. “Six! Here’s the package you had delivered, and Doug was able to pick up that suitcase at your place today. He’s around here somewhere.”

“Excellent! Thank you Nigel.” As Andy went to leave she turned back to Nigel. “Oh and Nigel, we’ll talk about that bikini later.” 

Nigel just smiled and winked at her as she walked away.

In the hallway she ran into her best friend Doug, “Hi ya Sweetie.” He said as he leaned in to kiss Andy’s cheek.  “Here you go, as promised.” Doug handed her the heavy beat up piece of old hard-sided luggage.

“Thank you so much Dougie, I owe you.” Andy said relieved.

“No you don’t. You hooked Nigel and me up. I still owe you.” He said with a smile.

Andy beamed at him as she turned to take the suitcase and box to her bedroom. She put the box from Nigel in one of the dresser drawers and the suitcase on the bed. Sitting down at her writing desk she pulled out her monogrammed stationary, it was perfect that the first thing she needed to write here would be a letter to Miranda.

When Andy peeked out her bedroom door everyone was already making their way to the library. She quickly entered Miranda’s bedroom placing the suitcase and letter on her bed and left to follow the crowd. Andy ended up standing just inside the library door as all the seating was taken.

Miranda stood in front of the fireplace waiting for everyone to settle before she spoke.

“I would like to thank everyone for coming this evening. It is a rare occasion that we are able to come together socially, as such, I invite you all to relax and enjoy the ball this evening.  Martha will be upstairs momentarily to deliver refreshments to everyone. I would also like to announce,” Miranda gestured for Andy to come stand beside her, Miranda held her hand, “that I am formally calling upon Andrea.”

Silence and several perplexed looks. 

Andy leaned in to whisper to Miranda, “I don’t think they understand.”

Miranda faced the group again, “Andrea and I are officially courting.”

Silence still and even more confused expressions.

Andy leaned in again, “Ummm, still no.”

Miranda rolled her eyes, oh for heaven’s sake. She turned grabbing Andy by the neck and waist and dipped her dramatically as she kissed her.

Andy squeaked as Miranda dipped her, but then quickly wrapped her arms around Miranda’s neck kissing her back.

The room erupted in cheers, shouts of “Congratulations!”, “About time!” and “Oh my God!”.

Andy and Miranda smiled broadly at each other as Miranda lifted Andy back to standing, then laughed as they heard Nigel call out above the din, “OK everybody, pay up!”  The collective moan made them laugh even harder.

Everyone started back upstairs happily chatting about the big news. 

Reaching their bedroom doors Andy spoke shyly, “Miranda, I have a gift, of sorts, for you in your room. Do you mind if we get ready separately? I’d like to give you some time alone with it.”

Miranda watched how suddenly shy _her_ Andrea became, “Of course Darling, is everything alright?” Miranda cupped her cheek.

“Oh yes. Yes.” Andy took Miranda’s hand and kissed her palm. “I just wanted you to have some time alone with it.  I think you will understand when you see it.”

“Very well.” Miranda leaned in to kiss her Andrea. 

Andy couldn’t help herself and quickly deepened the kiss. When she pulled back for air she rested her forehead against Miranda’s, “I love you Miranda.”

“As I love you.” Miranda replied smiling.

Andy reluctantly turned away entering her bedroom.

Entering her room Miranda immediately saw the large, old, hard-sided piece of luggage laying on her bed, ordinarily she would have scoffed at such an eye-sore in her presence, but the pristine envelope laying on top she recognized at once, as she had selected it herself for Andrea. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, reached for her reading glasses and opened the envelope.

Miranda leaned into the light of the bedside lamp and read…

_ Miranda, _

_ My Love, you have shared with me more of yourself in the last two days than I ever dared dream or hoped to receive. _ __

_ I told you I want to share everything with you and I mean that.  The contents of this old suitcase is, basically, my life to this point. Everything is in there, my baby book, pictures, letters, all my journals, the very first one I began when I was 17, even the most recent which chronicles my journey of falling in love with you. _

_ I think what I’m trying to show you is I’m not holding anything back.  _

_ I love you, and I trust you with my future, my present, and my past. _

_ Your Andrea _

Miranda raised a shaking hand to wipe at the tear trailing down her cheek. She had never been so trusted by another adult. Respected yes, feared absolutely, but this kind of trust was not something she had ever been given before. Miranda felt incredibly humbled. The enormity of her Andrea’s gift was not lost on her.  

Miranda took a deep breath and opened the suitcase. The first thing the she saw was a well worn pair of ballet pointe shoes, reaching for them she held them to her heart and sighed heavily realizing they were likely the last pair of pointe shoes Andrea had worn.  She noticed a tiny pair of pink ballet slippers tucked inside one of them, pulling the tiny slippers out they were likely her first pair of ballet slippers, they looked to be the size that a 4 or 5 year old would wear.  Miranda was overwhelmed knowing she held both the beginning and the end of Andrea’s dream in her hands. 

Miranda reached for the baby book and opened it. Miranda couldn’t help the huge smile that crossed her face when she saw the picture of a precious sleeping infant Andrea with eyelashes so long they touched the tops of her chubby cheeks. She read the date and time of birth and weight, a big healthy baby at 9lbs 10 oz. She turned the page and saw a small lock of dark hair taped to the page, a tiny gold baby ring, a photo of a young woman holding the baby, so that’s where they come from…Andrea has her Mother’s eyes. She smiled sitting the baby book aside.

Miranda then reached for the large stack of journals, pulling out what looked to be the oldest she opened it. The first page had patches of smeared ink, and spotted with what were likely dried tears, she read.

_ What am I going to do? I AM A DANCER! I don’t know who I am without dance. They don’t understand. How am I supposed to just walk away? How can this be saving my heart when all I feel is it breaking? There is NOTHING ELSE I love the way I love dance, NOTHING!!! _

__

Miranda couldn’t bring herself to read _her_ Andrea’s pain any further right now, she set the warn book aside, she picked up what she thought might be the newest journal and thumbed to the more recent entries.

_ Nate ended it tonight. He told me the person who’s calls I always take is the relationship I’m in. And he is right. And I have been for months now I realize.  _

_ I know it makes no sense on paper, she’s my boss, she’s twice my age, blah blah blah. But I can’t reason myself out of love any more than I can reason myself into it.  It’s just…what is.  _

Miranda advanced several pages.

_ Thank God I had to leave work early today for my Dr.’s appointment. How embarrassing, I couldn’t look Miranda in the eye at all today after the dream I had about her last night! And, of course, she wore the same white wrap-around blouse today that she had on, temporarily, in the dream! AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!! _

__

_ Good news from Dr. Greenberg, no detectable changes! _

__

Miranda made a mental note of the wrap-around blouse advancing more pages.

__

_ I almost left her today, in the City of Love no less, but in the end I couldn’t do it. She may never see me as anything more than one in an endless line of assistants, but I can’t see her as anything less than the woman I love.  _

_ So I will stay until this tattered strand of hope breaks completely or, God forbid, she decides to send me away.  _

__

”Oh Andrea.” Miranda sighed, and advanced a few more pages.

_ Miranda’s divorce was finalized today, the papers came to the office via courier. Perhaps I should feel ashamed, but I do not, I am thrilled about it. Absolutely elated that Miranda and the girls are rid of that self-serving jack-ass. _

__

Miranda smirked and turned to the last entry.

_ I’m excited, and so nervous, two nights with Miranda at her home in the Hamptons! I can’t explain why, but I feel like this trip is going to be a turning point, as if one way or another my life is about to change dramatically. _

__

“You are a very intuitive girl, Andrea Sachs.” Miranda said softly to the room.

Miranda closed the journal setting it aside, looking back into the suitcase she pulled out a photo album. 

Miranda smiled as she looked at the pictures of Andrea’s childhood, first day of school, numerous dance recitals, family pictures at Christmas, birthdays. 

Miranda glanced at the clock, she had to start getting ready soon. 

She reached for another photo album and gasped when she opened it. They we photos of her, of her and the girls, of Andrea and the girls, of her and Andrea. Miranda chuckled at the ‘selfie’ of Andrea and the girls wearing Harry Potter glasses. One of Andrea sitting on the stairs of the townhouse with Patricia sprawled across her lap a huge smile on her face. A picture of her at her desk working, Andrea must have taken it with her phone. A picture of her and Andrea at a photo shoot, their heads were close together looking at something on a monitor. One of her smiling softly standing in the doorway watching Andrea helping Caroline with her homework at the kitchen table, Cass must have taken the picture. 

Miranda turned the page and her eyes widened as she looked at a large photo of her and Andrea leaving the last Met gala, the photo was shot from behind them, they were looking at each other smiles on their faces, her hand on the small of Andrea’s back guiding her toward the car. It was a beautiful photo of them. Miranda blushed a little remembering that night, she had difficulty getting through the evening as she couldn’t take her eyes off Andrea, Nigel had dressed her in a beautiful sleek black gown with a dangerously low cut back and slits up the sides that reached mid-thigh.  It had been initially shocking to see Andrea in such a daring dress, but so delicious watching her move in it.

Miranda shook herself out of the memory glancing at the clock she had to start getting ready.  She would like nothing more than to spend hours combing through the treasure with Andrea, but it will have to wait. As she put the items back in the case she saw a CD case the hand written label read “Miranda Mix”. This she had to hear.  Miranda closed up the suitcase and slid it under the bed. The letter she put in her purse for safekeeping.

Miranda went to her en suite opening the cabinet door that housed the stereo she put the CD in and hit play. Just beginning to get undressed, she burst into peals of laughter as the first song played…Elton John’s “The Bitch is Back”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the formatting - having trouble with it. PurpleKind

As Miranda undressed she found herself singing along, her hips involuntarily keeping the beat.

 

“I’m a bitch, I’m a bitch. Oh The Bitch is back. Stone cold sober as a matter of fact. I can bitch, I can bitch ‘cause I’m better than you. It’s the way that I move, the things that I do OHOhoh.”

 

Miranda began removing her make up as the next song began.

Miranda smirked into the mirror, “Why thank you, Andrea, darling.”  Miranda was quite enjoying the very thorough stroking her ego was receiving at the moment as the chorus sang.

 

 (One - A Chorus Line)

_‘One singular sensation, every little step she takes. One thrilling combination, every move that she makes. One smile and suddenly nobody else will do. You know you’ll never be lonely with you know who. One moment in her presence and you can forget the rest. For the girl is second best to none son. Ooo sigh, give her your attention, do I really have to mention, she’s the one.’_

 

Miranda glided to her shower with noticeably more grace than was customary when alone.

The next song began as she shampooed her hair.  Miranda was not familiar with this one as the big band brass section made the intro.

 

(Stuff Like That There – Bette Midler)

 _I was alone on a shelf in a world by myself. Oh, where could my Prince Charming be? But a man came along, made my life like a song, and taught me these words of ecstasy, tenderly._  
  
I want some huggin' and some squeezin' and some muggin' and some teasin'  
and some stuff like that there. I want some pettin' and some spoonin'  
and some happy honeymoonin' and some stuff like that there.

 

Miranda let out a bark of laughter, “HA!…Stuffff…..cheeky girl.” Miranda shook her head chuckling.  
  
Miranda was just finishing rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and smiled softly. Now this was a song that she knew very well. Miranda hummed along feeling flattered that Andrea would associate this song to her and it pleased her that Andrea’s taste in music was so varied.

 

(The Very Thought of You – Ella Fitzgerald)

_The mere idea of you, the longing here for you. You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you. I see your face in every flower, your eyes in stars above. It's just the thought of you, the very thought of you, my love._

 

Miranda had finished her shower and toweled off. Just reaching to plug in her hair dryer she was startled by the loud, and embarrassingly familiar, entrance of brass horns. She fumbled the hair dryer grabbing for it, fumbling it again, she finally caught in her hands as Joe Cocker belted out the opening lyrics.

 

(You Can Leave Your Hat On – Joe Cocker)

_‘Baby take off your coat, real slow. And take off your shoes, I’ll take off your shoes. Baby take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes. You can leave your hat on. You can leave your hat on. You can leave your hat on.’_

 

Miranda blushed scarlet from head to toe knowing full well that this was a ‘strip’ song, no way around it. You can’t call it anything else. It is a sexy song you play to strip naked for a lover.  Miranda stood frozen staring as her imagination ran wild recalling a certain pair of Chanel boots.…her Andrea in those boots….her Andrea in those boots standing on a chair….her Andrea in those boots standing on a chair…naked.

 

_‘Put your arms up in the air…now shake’em_

_You give me reason to live. You give me reason to live. You give me reason to live. You give me reason to live.’_

 

Miranda was startled out of her fantasy by a tickle. A tickle of warmth slowly running down her inner thigh. “Oh damn it Andrea..” Miranda groused as she stomped back to the shower to clean herself up…using cold water.

 

Miranda was drying herself off with the towel, again, as an unfamiliar song began, a sultry female voice singing.

 

(Straight to Number One by Touch and Go – the Queer as Folk version)

 

_’Ten…kiss me on the lips… Nine…run your fingers thru my hair…Eight…touch me…slowly…touch me…slowly…Seven….hold it…let’s go straight…to number One.’_

 

As the very erotic muted-trumpet started to play, Miranda felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, as the music took her right back to the moment, and the feeling, of surrendering completely to Andrea.

 

_‘Six…lips…Five…fingers…Four…play...Three…to number One.’_

 

Miranda felt her body responding to the images flooding her mind of her Andrea tasting her, penetrating her, stroking her walls, then with her other hand taking her from behind as well.  “Oh Yes Andrea!” Miranda cried out her eyes flew wide open as her hips bucked. Miranda felt her core spasm and the familiar tickle of moisture between her legs.

 

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” Miranda rolled her eyes at herself and quickly moved to the cd player to skip to the next song.  

 

In the shower, AGAIN, Miranda heard Ella Fitzgerald’s voice. “Thank God!” she said aloud. Ella she knew, Ella was safe.

 

(Darn That Dream – Ella Fitzgerald)

 

 _Darn that dream I dream each night. You say you love me and hold me tight._  
But when I awake and you're out of sight. Oh, darn that dream. Darn your lips and darn your eyes. They lift me high above the moonlit sky. Then I tumble out of paradise. Oh, darn that dream.  
  
Darn that one track mind of mine. It can't understand that you don't care. Just to change the mood I'm in I'd welcome a nice old nightmare.  
  
Darn that dream, and bless it too. Without that dream I never have you. But it haunts me and it won't come true. Oh, darn that dream

Miranda paused the cd player as she used her hair dryer. Once her signature forelock was dried and in its proper place, she released the pause button.

 

Miranda sighed “Oh no.” She knew this song as well. Miranda tried to brace herself for the painful angst she knew she was about to feel. 

If Miranda were to make a cd for Andrea this song would be on it.

 

(If I Loved You - from the musical Carousel – Barbra Streisand)

 

 _‘If I loved you, time and again I would try to say all I'd want you to know. If_  
I loved you words wouldn't come in an easy way round in circles I'd go. Longing  
to tell you but afraid and shy. I'd let my golden chances pass me by. Soon  
you'd leave me, off you would go in the mist of day, never, never, to know how I loved you. If I loved you.’

 

Miranda brushed away a stray tear when the song ended and reminded herself that that is no longer their story. Miranda tried to busy herself applying her moisturizers. Surprised as the next song began to play. The upbeat, happy piano intro was drastically different to what she had just listened to.

 

(You and Me - Victor/Victoria)

 

_You and me, we're the kind of people other people would like to be. Wand’ring free, we present the kind of picture, people are glad to see._

 

Miranda tilted her head as she listened to the lyrics. A chill ran down her spine as she recalled a time, not long ago, when she was still in denial about her feelings for the girl and what she had said to Andrea came back to her in vivid detail, “Don’t be ridiculous Andrea, everyone wants to be us.”

 

Miranda hurried to her night stand to retrieve her reading glasses and picked up the cd case as she entered the en suite bringing it into the bright light. She turned the case over and just as she suspected, “Oh Andrea” she sighed, the songs told their story from Andrea’s perspective. Andrea had even left hand written notes next to the neatly typed list of songs and artists.

 

  1. The Bitch is Back – Elton John     _In the beginning!_

  2. One – A Chorus Line    _Miranda descending the stairs (actually anytime)_

  3. Stuff Like That There – Bette Midler     _So yeah…I’m starting to lust after my boss_

  4. The Very Thought of You – Ella Fitzgerald    _I think I care more than I should_

  5. You Can Leave Your Hat On – Joe Cocker    _damn that white wrap-around blouse_

  6. Straight to Number One – Touch and Go (Queer As Folk version)    _Damn That White Wrap-around Blouse!_

  7. Darn That Dream – Ella Fitzgerald     _DAMN THAT WHITE WRAP-AROUND BLOUSE!!!!!!_

  8. If I Loved You – Carousel  Barbra Streisand     _Seeing Miranda in tears in Paris_

  9. You & Me – Victor/Victoria  Julie Andrews/Robert Preston    _The limo in Paris_

  10. I Try – Macy Gray   _The fountain in Paris_

  11. If Ever I Would Leave You – Camelot     _The apology in Paris – realizing I’m in love with Miranda_

  12. You Don’t Know Me – Patricia Barber     _Enter the ‘next Mr. Priestly’, a douche-bag from the Met Board, at Publishers Gala_

  13. Smile – Nat King Cole   _Trying to survive_

  14. Distance – Christina Perri    _see 13_

  15. Hope Has a Place – Enya    _No more ‘Next Mr. Priestly’!!_

  16. Beauty and the Beast – Angela Lansbury   _My fairy tale…_

  17. That’s All I Ask of You – Phantom of the Opera   _see 16_

 

 

Miranda swallowed back her emotions as she listened to Macy Gray, remembering how she almost lost Andrea that day by a Paris fountain.

 

(I Try – Macy Gray)

 

_I try to say goodbye and I choke, try to walk away and I stumble._  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear, my world crumbles when you are not near.  
Goodbye and I choke, try to walk away and I stumble. Though I try to hide it, it's clear my world crumbles when you are not near.  
  
Here is my confession, may I be your possession. Boy, I need your touch, your love kisses, and such. With all my might I try, but this I can't deny, deny.  
  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you. I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin.  
  


_I try to say goodbye and I choke, try to walk away and I stumble.  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear, my world crumbles when you are not near.  
Goodbye and I choke, try to walk away and I stumble. Though I try to hide it, it's clear my world crumbles when you are not near._




  
Miranda was trying to apply her make-up, but her hands were shaking. Miranda forgot about getting ready as the next song began to play. She knew it well as it pushed her worst button, being left. Miranda has abandonment issues, she knows it, she tries to deal with it. But for the duration of this song all she can do is hold tight to the edge of the counter with both hands.

(If Ever I Would Leave You – Camelot)

           

_But if I'd ever leave you, It couldn't be in autumn. How I'd leave in autumn I never will know. I've seen how you sparkle When fall nips the air. I know you in autumn  
And I must be there._

_And could I leave you Running merrily through the snow? Or on a wintry evening_  
When you catch the fire's glow? _If ever I would leave you, How could it be in springtime? Knowing how in spring I'm bewitched by you so?_  
Oh, no! not in springtime!  
Summer, winter or fall!  
No, never could I leave you at all!

 

By the time the song was over Miranda’s knuckles were a ghostly white and they ached painfully.

 

A slow jazz piano began to play a somewhat familiar melody. Then recognition dawned as a woman’s voice began to sing. 

 

(You Don’t Know Me - Patricia Barber)

 

Miranda listened to the beautifully painful rendition trying to apply her eyeliner but failing miserably as she felt the sting of tears, she decided to get dressed instead.

 

 _I never knew the art of making love. Though my heart aches with love for you._  
Afraid and shy, I let my chance go by. A chance that you might love me too.  
You give your hand to me and then you say, "Goodbye". I watch you walk away beside some lucky guy. Oh, you'll never, never know the one who loves you so.  
No, you don't know me.

 

“Oh Darling, he was nothing more than a prop.” Miranda whispered as she recalled the time shortly after Paris when, in spite of the divorce, there were still public appearances to be made. So she had called upon an acquaintance, one of the board members from the Met, to escort her to several functions.

 

(Smile – Nat King Cole)

 

 _Smile though your heart is aching, Smile even though it's breaking_  
When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by. If you smile through your fear and sorrow, Smile and maybe tomorrow, you'll see the sun come shining through for you.  
  
Light up your face with gladness. Hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near, that's the time you must keep on trying. Smile, what's the use of crying? You'll find that life is still worthwhile, if you just smile.

 

Hind sight is 20/20 she thought regretfully. She hadn’t seen it then, but now it was clear. The stricken expression on Andrea’s face as she had descended the stairs on his arm at the Publisher’s gala. That during the event, and after, Andrea would not look her in the eye. The next day Page Six had declared him ‘The Next Mr. Priestly’ and their fledgling friendly banter began to fade with each passing event.  Andrea’s smile had become forced, and the light in her eyes had noticably dimmed.

(Distance – Christina Perri)

_Please don't stand so close to me, I'm having trouble breathing. I'm afraid of what you'll see right now. I give you everything I am, all my broken heart beats. Until I know you'll understand._  
  
And I will make sure to keep my distance. Say, "I love you," when you're not listening. And how long can we keep this up, up, up?

 

The abrupt change in Andrea had confused Miranda, it had never occurred to her that Andrea might hold feelings for her as well.  It was not until the fourth outing that Miranda began to have hope. Miranda had spotted Andrea in the corner of the ballroom standing next to large marble column. The girl was obviously watching them dance. On the next pass around the dance floor the man had pulled Miranda closer to his body, sliding his hand down to the small of her back.  Miranda saw the sparkle of tears in Andrea’s eyes as she hung her head turning away to flee down a darkened corridor. Miranda felt the flicker of hope, she quickly made her excuses to the man to pursue Andrea discretely. She found her near the end of that lonely corridor sitting on a bench, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Miranda had startled her when she spoke softly, “Andrea are you alright?.”. For the first time in weeks Andrea had turned to face her and made eye contact, the heart break she saw in those dark eyes took her breath away. Andrea has stuttered through her tears, “I’m sorry Miranda. I want.…I can’t watch.…” Andrea had forced a small defeated smile “I think I’m just tired.” Miranda knew there was more she wanted to say, that fear was holding her back.  Miranda vowed she would never be the cause of that look in her Andrea’s eyes again.  So, no more escorts, just the two of them attending events, and sure enough their playful banter began again and the light slowly returned to Andrea’s eyes.

 

(Hope Has A Place – Enya)

 

 _One look at love and you may see, It weaves a web over mystery._  
All ravelled threads can rend apart. For hope has a place in the lover's heart.  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.  
  
Whispering world a sigh of sighs. The ebb and the flow of the ocean tides.  
One breath, one word may end or may start a hope in a place of the lover's heart.  
Hope has a place in a lover's heart.

 

Miranda had finished dressing, her emotions lifting listening to Enya’s silky voice. Slipping on her shoes she made her way back to the en suite to finish her make-up. She smirked hearing Angela Lansbury begin to sing Beauty & the Beast.

 

One more head to toe look in the mirror, she nodded once. Miranda made her way back into her bedroom to pour herself a drink and sit down for a moment to listen to the last song and then call her girls.

 

(That’s All I Ask of You – from The Phantom of the Opera)

 

[Raoul]  
Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you here, beside you  
Anywhere you go let, me go too  
Christine, that's all I ask of you  
  
[Christine]  
Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
  
[Both]  
Share each day with me each night, each morning,  
  
[Christine]  
Say you love me  
  
[Raoul]  
You know I do  
  
[Both]  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

 

Miranda smiled softly, she mused that her signature dismissal of “That’s all.” will no longer hold quite the same bite that it used to after this. Miranda spoke aloud talking to herself. “So my Darling wants the fairy tale…and so she shall have it.”

 

Miranda reached for her phone.

 

“Hello Bobbsey Darling, is your sister with you?”

 

“Yeah Mom, she’s right here.” Caroline replied.

 

“Are you able to put me on speaker Darling, I need to talk to both of you.”

 

“Sure Mom, one sec” Caroline looked at Cass worried, their Mother sounded nervous.

 

Miranda listened to two sets of scurrying feet and then a door slam shut.

 

“Ok Mom, were both here.” Caroline said. “Mom you okay?” Cass asked.

 

“Yes Bobbsey I’m fine. Girls I know how fond you are of Andrea…” Miranda began and was quickly cut off.

 

“Andy?” “What’s wrong?” “Is she okay?” “Did you two have a fight?”

 

“Girls” Miranda tried to interrupt the rapid fire questioning.

 

“What did you fight about?” “You didn’t fire her did you?” “We really like her Mom!”

 

“Girls!” Miranda tried again, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 

“I thought you really liked Andy too?” “You can’t let her leave Mom! You can’t!” “Get her back!” “You have to fix it!”

 

“GIRLS!!” finally Miranda broke through.

 

“Sorry Mom” the girls apologized in unison.

 

“Girls, Andrea is fine. No we did not have a fight. No I did not fire her. And yes I really like her too. I wanted to ask if the two of you would be open to Andrea spending more…private time with us?”  Miranda barely had the question out of her mouth before she had her enthusiastic reply.

 

“Sweeeet!!” “Yessss!!” “Does this mean your dating now?” “Finally!” “No kidding!” “Have you kissed her yet?” “When is she moving in?” “Do we have to call her Mom too?” “Do you love her Mom?”

 

Miranda held the phone away from her ear as she chuckled. “Yes, I believe our first official date is the ball this evening. Yes I have kissed her. We haven’t discussed a move-in date. No, you do not have to call her Mom. And yes, Darling, I do love her…I love her very much.”

 

“Sweet!” “Awesome!”

 

Miranda could hear the ‘high-five’ they gave each other.

 

“She is spending vacation with us there next week, right?”

 

“Ah…” Miranda stumbled and realized she hadn’t even mentioned it yet.

 

“You haven’t asked her?” “Why haven’t you asked her?” “You have to ask her Mom!” “What if she has other plans?”

 

“Girls, I promise you, I will ask her this evening.  Now, my Darlings, homework done?”

 

“Yes Mom.” Came the exasperated reply in unison.

 

“Teeth brushed? Ready for bed?”  Miranda was smiling.

 

“Yes Mother.” The precious off-spring replied with annoyance.

 

“Very well. I love you my Darlings.”

 

“Love you too Mom!” “Have fun tonight!” “Tell Andy we said Hi!”

 

“And Bobbseys?......Thank you.”

 

“We love you Mom!” “Love you Mom!”

 

“Goodnight my Darlings. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

“Night Mom!”

 

Miranda hung up her phone smiling, feeling relieved and so very blessed.

She turned picking up her mask as she exited the bedroom. It was time to pick up her date!


	11. Chapter 11

Andy closed the door behind her keeping a hand on the door knob for a moment as her knees were still weak from their parting kiss. Smiling, Andy made her way to the desk she really needed to sit down for a few minutes.

Andy ran her fingertips along the edge of the beautiful desk admiring the fine wood and its deep rich color. Andy got lost in her thoughts. It was amazing really, just forty-eight hours ago they were finishing up their work day preparing to drive here. And now they were a couple, or "courting" as Miranda had put it. She smiled softly recalling Miranda's old-fashioned choice of words.

A knock on her door interrupted her musings, "Come in" she called out as she stood from the desk heading for the door.

Nigel stuck his head in the door "Hey Six, I'm just dropping off your dress." He said as he reached around the door to hang the large garment bag on the back of the door.

"Oh thanks." Andy reached for the zipper on it.

"Oh no you don't, no peeking until you're ready to get dressed!" he shook his index finger at her smiling.

"Okay fine." Andy pouted at him.

"But I will tell you that the Lady of the House selected it all personally." He said with a wink. "Hey, when your ready come down the hall we've got hair and make-up stations set-up."

"Sounds good, I'll take my shower then come down."

Nigel moved to leave, then as he leaned back in "Hey Six, are you good?"

Andy could see the sincerity of his question in his eyes. "Nigel, I'm the kind of good I've only ever read about." She beamed.

"Excellent!" he said smiling closing the door.

Andy realized she had a couple of notes to write to accompany the gifts she had for Miranda. She moved to the desk, pulling out the beautiful stationary again and put pen to paper. Licking the envelopes closed, she rose from the desk to retrieve those gifts.

She laid the envelopes and gifts out on the bed. Opening the box that Nigel had delivered, pulling out the smaller gift box that lay inside, she opened it up to inspect the contents. All was in order, exactly how she had specified. She was fortunate to have an acquaintance that worked in the shop from which she had ordered it, she was able to email her last night with her request and for it to be messengered first thing this morning to Nigel. She blew out a breath as she closed the box, hoping that Miranda would be ok with this gift.

The other was in a small thread-bare velvet box. She couldn't resist opening this box to look at its beautiful contents. She smiled as she closed it again putting the gifts and the envelopes under the bed. She would put them in Miranda's room later.

Andy took her time in the shower, making doubly sure everything was shaved, plucked, and moisturized. She wanted to look her absolute best tonight for Miranda, hence she would let the team do her hair and make-up.

Andy was actually excited about tonight's event. The inaugural Miranda Priestly Benefit for the Arts Masked Ball. The money raised would be distributed to a variety of arts organizations throughout the city. She dropped the bath towel on the bedroom floor as she reached for the garment bag. She had to look, she couldn't wait any longer, just had to look. Pulling down the long zipper her eyes flew wide at the creation inside. It was a gloriously beautiful gown, white satin, with silver, deep purple, and cerulean blue accents. The mask was just as beautiful using the same colors. She laughed out loud when she pulled out the shoes, white satin slippers with a 1" heel. She laughed harder thinking about poor Emily running around, on Miranda's orders no doubt, trying to find a pair of low heeled slippers in a sea of heels.

Andy continued to giggle as she hung the costume back up. She picked up her towel on the way back to the en suite. While putting on a robe, she decided to take the Cartier dragon-fly comb with her for them to use in her hair.

Making her way down the hall into the chaos, Nigel saw her, "There she is! Get in here Six and take a seat." Nigel gestured to the make-shift hair station.

Andy whispered to Nigel as she took a seat, "Nigel, you know what Miranda likes. Make me smoldering! And use this." She handed him the comb.

Nigel's eyes flew wide animatedly, "Sweetheart, I thought you would never ask!"

Nigel proceeded to instruct the hair and make-up teams on what he envisioned for Andy's look for the evening.

As the hair team got to work, Doug brought her a flute of champagne and a small plate of food. "Ooooo Thanks Dougie!" Andy smiled at him.

Then the entire room erupted with comments and questions. It was really rather comical as they didn't give Andy time to respond and it didn't matter anyway as her facial expressions gave her away. Overall everyone was just really happy for them. Except Emily, of course, "You do realize this means I have to train _another_ second assistant? Andrea how could you?" The room laughed at that and Nigel suggested helpfully, "Emily Darling, have another drink you'll feel better."

"No shan't!" came her curt reply. The room laughed harder. And soon everyone got back to getting themselves ready for the party.

Serena was working in the middle of applying Andy's make-up when she finally lost her temper with Nigel and Doug teasing Andy. "Enough! I cannot finish her make-up properly if you keep making her blush! Now go!" Andy laughed as she watched them scurry away. Serena blew out a heavy breath. "Sorry Andy." She said, then she smiled mischievously, "But I would like to hear more about that bikini." They both laughed.

It felt like an eternity, but when Serena finally swung the chair around for Andy to look in the mirror, she was not disappointed. Serena had done a masterful job on her make up. Smoldering was an understatement. Her hair was full of body and loosely pulled up on the sides held by the Cartier comb, the rest of her hair cascaded down her back in large soft curls. Her skin looked flawless, even the love marks on her decollette were masterfully hidden. Her eyes were accentuated with charcoal gray eye shadow and black eyeliner, the lashes made even fuller and longer with mascara. Her lips were painted a very deep rich red.

Andy gushed smiling, "Thank you Serena, it's amazing!"

"You are very welcome! Miranda will have a very difficult time keeping her eyes off of you tonight. And I promise, the love bites will remain our little secret." Serena smiled and winked.

Andy made her way back to her room quickly as she needed to get dressed. She could already hear the orchestra warming up.

It didn't take Andy long to dress, although the corset was a bit of a challenge. Standing in front of the mirror Andy admired the beautiful gown and couldn't help but notice that this dress did a bang-up job of showing off her cleavage. The ruffled edge of the muslin gown just barely covered her breasts, the corset forcing them up and close together. Feeling wicked, and knowing Miranda had selected her dress personally, she thought she would take things just a little further. Andy retrieved the blush from her vanity and with the brush accentuated the shadowed vee of her cleavage making her breasts appear even fuller than they really are. She had learned that trick a long time ago but never had the occasion, or the desire, to use it until tonight. She smirked she couldn't wait to see Miranda's reaction.

Miranda stood at Andy's door with her hand raised ready to knock on the door when she realized she was about to pick up her date empty handed. _Fairy tale Priestly!_ she reminded herself. Miranda looked around and down the hall seeing a red rose in one of the floral arrangements, perfect she thought, she quickly retrieved it returning to her Andrea's door. Miranda took a deep breath and smiled, she was a little nervous, and excited, she knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Andy called out. Making her way to the door she flung it open wide.

They both gasped aloud at seeing each other.

Andy's smile grew as she took Miranda in. Miranda was perfection. The floor length jacket/dress she wore was a work of art. Hand stitched fleur de li pattern of deep purple satin. The cut thru the shoulders was at first glance rather masculine, but the front plunged low showing the edges of the white satin blouse beneath it, and it plunged just as deep, leaving no doubt that it was a woman wearing it. It was fitted around her waist then flared to the floor. It was difficult to tell, but through the gap you could just barely see that she wore cerulean satin trousers, finished off, of course, with five inch, deep-purple Prada heels.

Miranda had yet to move, yet to breathe, as she stood with her hand extended holding the rose. Miranda's eyes caressed Andrea slowly, capturing every possible detail and carefully storing each one to memory.

Andy finally found her voice, "Miranda you look absolutely stunning!"

Miranda's eyes finally raised to meet Andy's. Miranda whispered, "Andrea..."

Andy's smile spread as she stepped back allowing room for Miranda to enter, "Is that for me?"

"Ye..yes." Miranda replied as she stepped into the room handing the rose to Andy.

"Thank you." Andy placed the rose on her nightstand, it will definitely find its place pressed and in her suitcase. Andy watched as Miranda walked into the middle of the room turning quickly to look her over again.

Andy could tell that Miranda was in 'La Priestly' mode now and having a discussion with herself in her head, "What is it Miranda?" Andy slowly approached her.

Miranda continued to look at every inch of her beautiful Andrea, her hand gesturing toward Andy.

"Miranda what?" Andy asked again getting nervous now.

Miranda met her eyes "Andrea…you are magnificent." Miranda smiled softly. "And I…really am a genius." Miranda added with pleasant surprise.

Andy laughed out loud, "That you are my love! And you have excellent taste in woman as well!" Andy flung her arms around Miranda's waist.

"Really Andrea, stating the obvious." Miranda replied wryly her hands gliding up Andy's arms, her fingertips caressing Andy's bare shoulders.

"Caught that did ya'? I said woman instead of women, singular woman..." Andy put a finger under Miranda's chin lifting her head "Eyes up here beautiful".

"I do beg your pardon. Yes, I caught that." Miranda smirked as she tilted her head to kiss her very lightly, not wanting to smudge their lipstick.

Pulling back, "You're a bit taller than me right now." Andy observed, raising an eyebrow, "I think I like it." She said in a teasing tone.

Miranda felt a shiver of pleasure looking down at Andy's enchanting cleavage, smirking "I think I like it too."

"Such a breast woman!" Andy smiled pulling out of the embrace to retrieve her mask, "Thank you for the slippers by the way."

"You're very welcome Darling." "Andrea, I spoke with the girls this evening. They were very pleased to hear of our courtship, and _we_ would like to ask, would you spend vacation with us here next week?"

"Really?" Andy was beaming.

"Yes, really." Miranda smiled reaching for Andy's free hand.

Andy felt her heart melting taking Miranda's hand. "I would love to. Thank you Miranda." Andy squeezed her hand.

"Speaking of thanks…Andrea, your gift…sharing that with me…it was…" Miranda sighed. "Thank you. Thank you for trusting me."

Andy smiled.

"I would very much like to spend some time next week going through it with you, if you are amenable?" Miranda asked while stroking the back of Andy's hand with her thumb.

"Yes, I'd like that." Andy replied with a smile.

A knock at the door and Nigel's voice called out, "It's time ladies."

Andy jumped running to the vanity mirror to put on her mask, "Oh I'm late, I'll get going and meet you…"

"Andrea." Miranda cut her off.

Andy whipped around at Miranda's slightly raised voice.

"Darling you will descend the stairs with me." Miranda stated while donning her mask.

"I will?" Andy's voice squeaked with nervousness.

"Yes and from now on." Miranda explained with mild exasperation, then smirked her eyes twinkling, "Hence, the one-inch heel."

"Aaaanndd the funny boss lady returns." Andy deadpanned.

Miranda reached for Andy's right hand while opening the door. "I will have you know that I am quite well known for my sense of humor."

Andy was loving how Miranda was escorting her, holding her hand elevated in front of them. Andy continued their banter, "Oh yes, I hear it all the time from models, designers, board members…'had me in stitches' 'tears of laugher!' You missed your calling I'm tellin' ya."

Still chuckling, Miranda led her around the corner and they were at the top of the stairs.

Andy's eyes flew wide at the throng of people turning to look up at them. Miranda squeezed her hand to get her attention. Andy looked back at her. Miranda smiled softly and gave a small nod of reassurance, then led _her_ Andrea down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Andy released the breath she’d been holding and smiled at Miranda as they took the last step. 

Miranda’s eyes twinkled as she squeezed Andy’s hand and whispered “Perfect my Darling.”

Miranda led them into the ballroom. Miranda nodding her greeting as they passed guests. The party was already in full swing, people were dancing, sipping champagne, the din of voices could be heard even with the orchestra playing.

Miranda raised Andy’s hand to her lips kissing the back of her hand making Andy blush. Miranda leaned in to her ear, “Darling I need to work the room. You are welcome to join me, but I am aware it can be rather dull.”

“I do want to be with you, but I would like to go check-in with Martha and the other teams first to make sure everything is going okay.” Andy replied.

Miranda gave a curt nod, “Understood. Proceed.” Covertly swatting Andy’s bottom.

Andy giggled taking hold of Miranda’s hand again, “So this is becoming a thing with us? This bottom swatting?”

Miranda’s expression was impassive as she raised an eyebrow in playful contemplation. “Yes. Yes, I believe it is.”

“Good.” Andy replied flirtatiously, leaning in to whisper in Miranda’s ear, “I’d like to explore spanking more thoroughly with you.” Andy smiled wickedly.

Miranda cleared her throat blushing furiously.

Andy laughed more fully, “I’ll take that as your agreement.”

Miranda’s glare held no real malice, “Away from me, you impertinent child.”

Andy laughed harder turning away.

They held on to each other’s hand as long as possible, each giving a little squeeze, before they let go.

Unbeknownst to Andy, Miranda’s first order of business was a quick conversation with the orchestra’s conductor. Her timing was impeccable, of course, as she approached him just at the end of a song. The man’s body visibly stiffened as she approached. He gave her a quick bow, “Good evening Ms. Priestly.”

“Good evening.” Miranda greeted him coolly, “At exactly 10PM this evening you will play the Blue Danube waltz immediately followed by All I Ask of You from The Phantom of the Opera.”

“It would be our pleasure.” He replied.

Miranda leveled him with a glare, “And you will sound like the New York Philharmonic as you do so.” 

The man paled but nodded his head.

“That’s all.” Miranda said as she turned to walk toward her awaiting guests.

 

Andy turned to walk the length of the ballroom admiring the colorful crowd. The costumes were so beautiful, the orchestra sounded amazing, and as far as she could tell there were ample servers roaming the room with champagne and hors d’oeuvres. Andy made her way out of the far end of the ballroom heading for the kitchen when she accidently bumped into someone. “Oh, excuse me.”

“Andy?” the woman asked.

Looking closer, “Laurel?” Andy asked. “Wow, you look amazing! I love the costume!”

Laurel was dressed in emerald green satin with gold stitching. She looked like the female version of one of the Three Musketeers complete with the huge feather in the hat she wore and a rapier at her hip.

“I love it too. Nigel chose it for me.” Laurel smiled.

“Well he got it right. You look incredible Dr. Grey.” Andy beamed.

“So do you, the dress is gorgeous on you.” Laurel complimented.

“Why thank you. Hey Miranda’s at the other end of the ballroom, she’s just starting to make the rounds. I’m on my way to the kitchen to check-in with Martha, so I’ll see you later?” Andy asked.

“You will.” Laurel smiled tipping her champagne glass to Andy.

Andy walked into a very busy kitchen, but didn’t see Martha, taking care to stay out of the caterer’s way, she moved to the back staircase. She needed to go put her gifts for Miranda in her room. Andy hurried up the stairs quickly completing her task then returned to the kitchen. This time she spotted Martha, catching her eye, “Martha, is everything okay? Do you need anything?” 

“Oh Andy, you look beautiful.” Martha smiled as she made her way to where Andy stood.

“Thank you.” Andy smiled.

“Were just fine here, everything is going very well.” Martha patted Andy’s forearm.

“Okay, do I need to take Patricia out or anything?” Andy asked.

“No, no. She’s been out, had her dinner, and is currently shedding on my sofa.” Martha chuckled.

Andy laughed at the image in her head of Patricia spread out and snoring on Martha’s couch.

“Don’t you worry. You go have fun.” Martha walked over to a table piling up a small plate, “And here, take a few of these to Miranda. She forgets to eat at these events. Now she’ll give you that look, but she is really very fond of these little crab cakes.”

“You got it. I’ll make sure she eats. Thanks Martha.” Andy beamed then made her way back out the kitchen door and into the foyer.

Andy moved through the crowd relatively quickly making her way to the front of the house speaking briefly to the leaders of the Parking Valets and Security teams, all was going smoothly for them so she headed back into the ballroom. 

Andy spotted Miranda on the far side of the ballroom speaking with an elderly couple that she recognized right away, Mr. & Mrs. Ozman Coffin. She had spoken to them on many occasions in the past, very nice people. As Andy passed by the orchestra, she gestured to the conductor who leaned over to hear her, Andy asked him if he could please play ‘Harbor Lights’, he smiled at her and nodded his head. 

Andy weaved her way along the edge of the dance floor, Miranda’s back was to her, but Mr. & Mrs. Coffin who were seated saw Andy approach. 

“There she is!” exclaimed Mr. Coffin smiling.

“Oh my Dear, you look lovely!” Mrs. Coffin called out.

Miranda spun around to find out who could possibly be more important than she to interrupt their conversation for.

Andy beamed at a startled Miranda and giving her a quick peck on the lips “These are for you, fresh from the kitchen.” Andy handed Miranda the plate of mini crab cakes, then turned her attention to the Coffins.

Mr. Coffin teased, “And where is my kiss?”

Andy smiled brightly at him, “Oz the Great and Powerful, you big flirt!” laughing she bent over to plant a big kiss on his cheek. Then turned and bent over where Mrs. Coffin sat to give her a hug, pulling back to crouch at her feet she held the elderly woman’s hands. “It’s so good to see you.”

“And you my Dear girl. Now up off that floor and sit with us a minute.” Mrs. Coffin requested.

Miranda was stunned, how could Andrea possibly know these people well enough to be so informal with them. Miranda has known the Coffins for years, but would never dream of acting so familiar with them. The Coffins are, by a very large margin, the wealthiest and most influential people in the room.

Andy made her way around Mrs. Coffin to sit at the table. Smiling up at Miranda, “Miranda come sit with us.”

Miranda was pulled out of her stupor by Andrea’s voice. “Ye-Yes, of course.” Miranda moved to the remaining open seat between Andrea and Mr. Coffin.

Andy placed her hand over Mrs. Coffin’s, “So how are those great-grand babies of yours?” she asked smiling.

“Growing too fast.” Mrs. Coffin mused, patting Andy’s hand.

Miranda gestured to one of the servers to bring over fresh champagne flutes.

“Now don’t distract me, I understand you have very big news my Dear. Did I hear correctly that you descended the stairs with Miranda this evening?” Mrs. Coffin grinned, eyeing Andy knowingly.

Andy blushed, nodding, “Yes”, and reached for Miranda’s hand.

Miranda smirked at Andy, turning her hand so they could link fingers.

“Well that can only mean one thing.” Mr. Coffin spoke aloud as he looked at his wife, then turned to fully face Miranda. “And just what are your intentions with our Andy, Miranda?”

Miranda choked on her champagne.

Andy patted her back, handed her a napkin, and worked really hard to hold back her laugher.

Miranda dabbed at her chin, but spoke with conviction “I assure you, nothing less than honorable Mr. Coffin.”

Mrs. Coffin continued for her husband, wagging her index finger at Miranda, “Miranda Priestly we’ve know you for nearly twenty years, this one…”, gesturing to Andy, “…you keep.” Mrs. Coffin stated firmly, looking Miranda straight in the eye.

Miranda was so taken aback all she could think of to say was, “Yes Ma’am.”

Andy nearly bit her tongue in two holding back her laugher.

Thankfully, at that moment the orchestra began to play the opening chords of ‘Harbor Lights’.

“Now there’s a familiar tune.” Andy chirped.

“Oh Andy, did you have the orchestra play that for us?” Mrs. Coffin smiled.

Andy just smiled and shrugged her shoulders, she had remembered the story of how the Coffin’s had met and that ‘Harbor Lights’ was the song they had first danced to. “Go on Oz, take your bride out there and show us how it’s done.”

Mr. Coffin smiled at Andy then reached for his wife’s hand as he rose from his seat and helped his wife out of hers. They slowly made their way to the dance floor and into each other’s arms with all the love and familiarity of their fifty-seven years together. 

Andy sighed and smiled as she watched the Coffin’s dancing slowly together, she reached for and held Miranda’s arm with both hands. “Do you think we’ll be there one day?”

“Well, I’ll be there long before you my Darling. But, yes”, Miranda’s eyes twinkled at Andy, “Yes I do.”

“Here” Andy scooted the plate of crab cakes directly in front of Miranda, “you have to eat some of these.”

Miranda glared at Andy.

“Don’t give me that look, Martha’s orders.” Andy explained.

“Very well, I will eat while you explain to me how you are so well acquainted with the Coffins.” Miranda challenged, lifting a crab cake to her mouth.

Andy paled, “Well…you know how at most of the big events you attend there is usually a line of people waiting to talk to you.”

Miranda nodded reaching for another crab cake.

Andy continued, “And at some point during the evening either you or Emily let me know that I can step away for a while, and then….well...” Andy visibly gulped as Miranda turned in her chair to face Andy directly, “it’s just that I see all these people, people that are in the book that we memorize, and I can tell they want to speak to you, but they can’t Miranda. Like the Coffin’s, they’re in their mid-eighties, they physically can’t stand around in a line waiting. So..” Andy’s shoulders crept up, cowering, “Igoandtalktothemonyourbehalf.”

“In English please.” Miranda requested flatly.

“I go and talk to them on your behalf.” Andy enunciated quietly.

Miranda’s head tilted, “You go and speak with them on my behalf?”.

“Yes.” Andy squeaked.

“And you’ve done this from the beginning of your employment?” Miranda pressed.

“Yes.” Andy’s eyes pleaded “Please don’t be mad.”

Miranda smirked as she reached out for Andy’s hand. “Andrea, I’m not angry darling. I’m impressed.”

Andy let out a sigh of relief.

Miranda thought for a moment as she ate another crab cake then continued. “In fact, this is a valuable lesson. I have become complacent in my habits. So, going forward, we will make sure that I walk the room before my usual departure. Yes?” 

“Yes.” Andy beamed.

“Very well.” Miranda squeezed her hand.

Just then the Coffins approached the table again, a bit out of breath.

Andy smiled at them, “You guys looked great out there!”

Mrs. Coffin scoffed at Andy chuckling as she sat down.

“Oh dear, I think my dancing days are behind me.” Mr. Coffin breathed out heavily taking his seat and reaching for his champagne flute.

Andy quickly snatched it, “Oh no you don’t, I’m cutting you off.” Andy waved over a server, “A club soda for Mr. and Mrs. Coffin please.” Andy knew that both of the Coffins were on daily blood pressure medication and mixing it with alcohol was not a good idea.

“Thank you my dear.” Mr. Coffin said as he dabbed at his forehead with his handkerchief.

“Thank you dear.” Mrs. Coffin repeated, “Now you two run along, we know you have others you need to speak to.” Mrs. Coffin smiled at them both.

Andy gave them both a hug, while Miranda gave her customary air-kisses. While Mrs. Coffin had a hold of Miranda’s hands she spoke softly, “You take care of our Andy.”

Miranda squeezed her hands gently and smiled softly, “You have my word.”

Miranda held Andy’s hand leading her to the next group of people. Andy leaned in whispering sensually in Miranda’s ear, “Not entirely honorable, I hope.”

Miranda didn’t even try to restrain her surprised bark of laughter, smiling wickedly at Andy. “No. Not entirely.”

 

For the next hour and a half they worked their way around half of the ballroom greeting and chatting with the guests.

Miranda leaned into Andy’s ear, “Darling, I need to make my speech soon, would you mind getting me something a bit stronger from the bar?”

“Vodka tonic with a double lime?” Andy asked with a grin.

“Yes, thank you.”

“I won’t be long.” Andy squeezed Miranda’s arm as she turned to make her way to the bar.

There were two open bars set up on the large stone terrace outside. Andy weaved her way through the throng of guests finally stepping out onto the terrace, she stole a moment to look out over the formal garden and sighed, it was magical, the decorations and lights illuminating the pathways were just perfect. She hoped that maybe later she and Miranda would be able to walk through it together. Andy pulled herself away from the beautiful sight to go to the bar, placing her order, someone said “Andy?”

Turning Andy recognized her friend from Dancers with Disabilities, “Amy! I didn’t know you were going to be here!” Andy opened her arms to give her a hug.

Amy Brandt had been a professional modern dancer until four years ago a drunk driver struck her at a cross-walk, unfortunately Amy lost her left leg from the knee down as a result.

“Neither did I! I got a call early this morning from a very frazzled English woman telling me that Miranda Priestly insists I attend the benefit this evening. She demanded my size, my address. She had a costume messengered to me, and a limo provided for me round-trip!” Amy exclaimed.

“Really?” Andy was surprised.

“So you have no idea why I’m here?” Amy asked.

“I’m sorry, I don’t. Miranda didn’t say anything to me about it.” Andy was puzzled.

“Okay, well, on to more important questions. Are there any available lesbians at this party?” Amy asked while glancing around at the crowd.

Andy laughed, “As a matter of fact there is, she’s tall, dark, beautiful, and she’s a doctor.” Andy emphasized.

“Oooo a doctor.” Amy smiled.

Andy looked around searching for Laurel. She spotted her not far away standing at the opposite bar. “Specifically a cardiologist. Come on.” Andy grabbed Amy’s hand leading her toward Laurel.

Laurel glanced up as Andy approached, dragging a very lovely blue-eyed blonde behind her. Laurel smiled at Andy.

“Laurel, I wanted to introduce you to a friend of mine, this is Amy Brandt. Amy, this is Dr. Laurel Grey.” Andy said smiling between them.

Laurel reached out to shake Amy’s hand and as their eyes met both of their breaths hitched.

Andy quickly picked-up on their connection, it was hard to miss as they had yet to break their gaze or release the others hand. Feeling like she was intruding on something intimate Andy began to back away, “Soooo, ummm I’ve got to get back to Miranda, she’ll be making her speech soon, so grab us a table and I’ll sit with you guys during her speech, okay?”

“Sure.” Laurel said, Amy just nodded her head. Neither one looked at Andy.

Chuckling Andy turned to go find Miranda.

Andy made her way back through the crowd, passing by Nigel and Doug as they danced Andy called out, “Nigel, love the wig!” she beamed. Nigel was dressed like Louis XIV. Nigel waved smiling back at her and dramatically tossed his head flipping the long curls behind him in a very Cher-esque move. Laughing Andy kept moving through the crowd.

Finally locating Miranda, out of habit Andy waited a step behind her. Miranda sensing her presence gracefully ended the conversation she was having to turn to Andy. Andy handed her the drink. “Oh thank you darling.” Miranda said taking a sip as they walked toward the stage.

“Miranda, I’m going to go sit with my friend Amy, and Laurel, while you give your speech. You know Amy, the one I substitute teach for? Did you invite her?” Andy was talking fast.

Miranda didn’t reply, she just gave her Andrea a small smile as she ascended the stairs onto the stage. Reaching the top of the small staircase she was relieved that her surprise for Andrea wasn’t completely blown.

Huffing a little knowing she wasn’t going to get any answers now. Andy turned scanning the room quickly spotting Amy and Laurel.

Andy sat down next to Amy just as Miranda began to address the crowd.

“Good evening.” Miranda began, people turned to face the stage, the room quieted at once. “Welcome to my home, and welcome to the inaugural Miranda Priestly Benefit for the Arts Masked Ball.”

The crowd applauded loudly.

“As you know, the arts are very important to me professionally and personally, their value to our youth, and our community as a whole, cannot be overstated. Especially for small organizations, private funding is critical for their survival. There are pledge cards on every table detailing the organizations that will benefit from our gathering this evening, save one…my darling Andrea very recently introduced me to another worthy organization, Dancers with Disabilities, to which I will personally be making a donation of five-hundred thousand dollars in her name.”

The crowd erupted with gasps and applause.

Andy sat in stunned disbelief her jaw agape.

Amy spluttered her champagne her eyes huge, turning to both Andy and Laurel in turn, “Did she say five-hundred thousand dollars? Did she say five-hundred thousand dollars?” 

“And I believe we have a representative from Dancers with Disabilities with us this evening, Amy Brandt would you please stand?” Miranda scanned the room.

Andy elbowed Amy coaxing her to stand. Amy stood nervously, blushing and waving to the crowd around her as they applauded.

“Ah” Miranda gestured to her, “I’m sure Amy would be happy to answer any questions you might have about the organization.” The applause died down as Amy sat.

“In closing, I thank you for coming, I hope you will be generous…and I expect you to vacate my home by midnight.” Miranda deadpanned, but with a twinkle in her eye.

The crowd chuckled.

“I’m quite serious, I have Security, they will throw you out.” The crowd laughed heartily now. Miranda gave a small smile, “Enjoy the party.” Then, gracefully as ever, Miranda exited the stage.

 

In the middle of the dance floor Emily, Serena, Nigel and Doug stood in shock. Emily broke their silence, “It’s official, the apocalypse is upon us, Miranda Priestly just made a joke, and smiled while giving a speech. Did she say she was making the donation in Andy’s name?”

Serena nodded.

Doug chimed in, “I’ve seen it before, that’s what a little Andy Sachs in your life can do.” 

Nigel certainly couldn’t argue with that and just nodded in agreement. Just then Nigel’s cell phone buzzed, pulling it out of his pocket it was an incoming text. Nigel read it chuckling, then showing it to Doug. “Those little scamps, its way past their bedtime.”

The text was from Cassidy & Caroline asking their Uncle Nigel to please send them pictures of their Mom and Andy together. 

“Keep an eye out Sweetie” Nigel said looking up at Doug, “We are officially on assignment so alert me if you see a good photo op of our ladies.”

“Yes Dear”, Doug teased.

Smiling Nigel turned into his arms, “More champagne?”

“Oh yeah!” Doug planted a quick kiss on Nigel’s lips and darted off to find a server.

Andy rose from the table as several guests excitedly descended to talk to Amy. Andy in a surprised stupor, absent mindedly made her way to the far end of the ballroom where it was a little quieter. She found a cozy little nook in the corner of the ballroom behind a large column and leaned against it. She shook her head smiling. Miranda is never dull that’s for sure. Andy took a moment to gather her thoughts. It was very difficult to comprehend the magnitude of Miranda’s wealth, but that aside, Miranda obviously wanted to surprise me. Miranda made a point of saying publically that the donation would be in my name, linking us in a big way. Miranda had only just learned about the organization from me not even 48 hours ago so she’d had to move quickly to arrange for Amy to be here. Andy concluded that it all added up, like the cerulean bedroom, the hand-picked clothes, and the dragon flies to an expression of love. Andy’s eyes filled with happy tears.

Miranda had barely stepped off the stage when she was completely surrounded by guests praising her for “such generosity”, “leading by example”, and “lovely gesture to Andy”. Miranda acknowledged them as politely as she could, but her eyes were scanning the room, she very much wanted to find Andrea.


	13. Chapter 13

Miranda eventually broke away from the crowd that had formed around her. She knew her Andrea well enough to know that if she was upset or needed to think that she would seek solitude. It didn’t take Miranda long to find her Andrea in the quiet corner. Miranda approached Andrea somewhat cautiously, anxious that perhaps her surprise had not been as well received as she had hoped.

“Andrea”, Miranda could see the tears in her dark eyes as she turned toward her. Miranda reached for her hands, “Were you not pleased my darling?”

“Oh Miranda, yes!” Andy pulled Miranda into a gentle hug, careful of their costumes and masks. Pulling back, “I’m just…completely overwhelmed. It’s amazing!” raising her hands cupping Miranda’s jaw looking deeply into her blue eyes, “Thank you Miranda.”

Miranda let out a relieved breath, smiling softly. “I was hoping to surprise you.”

Andy laughed happily, her eyes shining, “You certainly did!”

“I just…I thought...” Miranda felt an inexplicable need to explain, “I’m trying to show you that I want to know about…and support the things that you love. That it’s not just about my life…I want to be a part of yours as well.” Miranda smiled softly lowering her eyes, clearly feeling a little vulnerable.

“Oh Miranda.” Andy stroked Miranda’s jaw softly, “I love you so much.”

Miranda raised her eyes to meet Andy’s, her smile broadening. “I love you, my Darling.”

“Alright Ladies, enough hiding in the corner.” Nigel chirped as he and Doug drew closer to them. 

Andy and Miranda turned to him smiling.

Doug spoke next offering his hand to Miranda, “Miranda Priestly may I please have this dance?” Miranda smiled taking his hand, “I would be delighted Douglas.”

Nigel piped up offering his hand to Andy, “Come on Six, let’s go cut a rug!” Andy laughed taking his hand.

Several dances, and dance partners later. Andy needed a break, she stood at the edge of the dance floor, nursing a sparkling water, smiling broadly enjoying watching everyone dance. Naturally her eyes returned to watch Miranda again and again as one guest after another cut-in to dance with her. She was so beautiful, and so very graceful it was difficult to watch her, the longing to be near her was painful. Andy knew the feeling was ridiculous, they were a couple now, still…it was how she felt.

As the song ended, Miranda applauded the orchestra along with everyone else. She thanked her dance partner and upon hearing the opening strings of The Blue Danube she quickly scanned the room looking for Andrea. Nigel and Doug were close by, “Douglas do you see Andrea?” Miranda removed her mask handing it to Nigel.

Doug employed his height once again, able to see over the heads of the crowd, “Yeah, I see her, other end of the dance floor, straight across from us.” Doug pointed.

“Nigel, how do I look?” Miranda asked him rather flustered.

Nigel, reached to smooth back a couple errant strands of her hair, pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at the faint sheen of sweat at her temples. “There, perfect.”

“Thank you.” Miranda turned taking a deep breath squaring her shoulders and began to stride across the dance floor with purpose.

Nigel looked up at Doug, “I think a photo op is upon us.”

Doug nodded his agreement, “Me too.”

Nigel pulled his phone out excitedly handing it to Doug, “Here, I’ll be right back. I’ve gotta go get Martha.”

Miranda Priestly had loved her, long departed, Mother. And in this moment, if the woman were present she would fall to her knees and kiss her Mother’s feet in gratitude. Miranda smiled inwardly at the thought that perhaps her Mother had foreseen this moment. For it was her Mother who had insisted that a teenage Miranda take ballroom dance lessons and not only learn how to ‘follow’ but demanded that she also be taught how to ‘lead’. It was her Mother’s belief that in order to be a great ‘follow’ one must also have a working knowledge of what was required to be a great ‘lead’. That idea, that ideal, had stayed with Miranda and it had served her well in business. It was part of the reason Miranda was so successful. Because Miranda made a point, early in her career, to understand exactly what was required to be effective in every position that fell under her executive control. It was why she was so comfortable in demanding the best from her employees. It was why she felt so confident in approaching her beautiful Andrea right now. Her Andrea would have her fairytale waltz. Because Miranda knew exactly what she was doing, and exactly how to do it.

The entire room seemed to sense that something was about to happen. The air suddenly felt still and charged with electricity, that energy emanating from one person. With every step she took, the crowd parted before Miranda Priestly like the Red Sea.

Emily and Serena were standing with Andy chatting. Andy’s eyes flew wide, looking behind herself at the orchestra, “Wow!” Andy commented, “They’ve sounded great all evening, but they are owning this waltz.” 

Emily and Serena saw Miranda approaching. Miranda’s blue eyes focused squarely on Andy. Serena grabbed the glass of water out of Andy’s hand, “Hey!” Andy complained.

“Andy, give me your mask.” Emily’s voice was quiet but demanding.

“Wha? Why?” Andy asked. 

Emily reached up pulling at it, hissing quietly “Give me your mask, you dizzy cow!”

“Ow! Okay, okay.” Andy reached up to quickly removing it, leaving her ears intact. “Here!” Andy handed it to her. Emily gestured with her eyes and a nod of her head toward the dance floor.

Andy looked back toward the dancefloor, her breath caught in her throat, awe struck. Andy felt, rather than saw, the crowd falling away as her eyes were completely consumed with the pleasure of beholding the ethereally beautiful Miranda Priestly walking directly toward her. Andy marveled at how Miranda could appear to be so much taller than she actually was. How she could completely bend a room to her will without uttering a word.

Miranda continued to surprise her Andrea, and the rest of the room, as she bowed slightly before Andrea then offering her hand, “Andrea, would you do me honor?”

Andy’s hand involuntarily flew over her heart in surprise witnessing The Miranda Priestly bowing before her, offering her hand. Andy’s heart beat so fast she could barely speak, but she managed to place her hand in Miranda’s, gazing into her eyes, and whispering “Miranda…the honor is mine.”

Miranda’s heart swelled with pride at Andy’s words. Effortlessly leading her Andrea onto the dance floor and spinning her into closed dance position. Miranda carefully stored to her memory the first few steps of their dance as her Andrea’s expression morphed from slack-jawed wide-eyed surprise into a blinding smile and eyes full of joy. Miranda felt her own smile widen in response.

Nigel was pulling Martha behind him, almost having to muscle his way back to the edge of the dancefloor where Doug stood trying to be subtle as he took pictures.   
Upon seeing Miranda and Andy dancing together so beautifully, Martha squeezed Nigel’s arm sighing, “Oh Nigel.”

Nigel, smiling, patted Martha’s hand, “Our little swimsuit scheme worked a miracle I think.”

Martha chuckled wiping a tear from her eye, “Yes it did.” 

Nigel saw Martha’s tears, “Now don’t you start, cause then I’ll…...too late.” Nigel wiped at his own tears.

Doug gently admonished them both, “No crying you two, this is a happy day.”

Martha sniffled, “I’ve just never seen her look so happy.”

Nigel smiled through his tears, squeezing Martha’s hand, “Neither have I my friend…neither have I.”

The crowd was transfixed as Miranda and Andy danced together as though they had been doing so for years. They were graceful and fluid, their steps light and sure. But more than that, it was how they looked at each other, how their eyes never left each other, oblivious to everything else around them. It was impossible not to watch them.

“I’ve dreamed of dancing with you so many times.” Andy confessed.

Miranda’s smile broadened.

“Those dreams are so pale in comparison to this.” Andy gushed. “And your life just got a whole lot easier, you know.”  
“Really Andrea? Do tell.” Miranda asked spinning Andy again.  
Safely back in Miranda’s arms Andy beamed, “You will never have to fret over getting me a gift. Because this…dancing with you… is all I will ever want! For birthdays, for Christmas, for Valentine’s Day...”  
Miranda chuckled, “Andrea Sachs you are insufferably kind, ridiculously sentimental, and unbearably romantic.”  
“I am...” Andy replied playfully challenging Miranda “And you love me for it.”  
“Yes, I do.” Miranda’s eyes sparkled.

Emily leaned in to whisper to Serena, “You know…as much as I hate to admit it…this is the sexiest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Serena smiled nodding her agreement.

As their waltz came to an end Miranda and Andy were startled by the loud applause that erupted around them. Miranda pulled on Andy’s hand, “Come with me.”

Miranda smiled and nodded as she passed by her guests, leading her Andrea outside and into the garden.

“Oh Miranda, they’re playing one of my favorite songs.” Andy cooed, hearing the music drifting toward them over the subtle ocean breeze.

“I know Darling.” Miranda led her Andrea deeper into the garden. “I listened to the cd you made as I was getting ready this evening.”

Surprised Andy asked, “You planned this? You asked them to play this?”

Miranda smiled, “Yes, and the waltz.”

Andy pulled back on Miranda’s hand stopping her progress so she could look in Miranda’s eyes. “You…you gave me my fairytale.” Andy stated softly, her eyes misty.

Miranda smiled softly at her lovely Andrea, “Come with me, please.” Miranda requested gently.

Miranda soon led Andy toward a very tall and meticulously trimmed hedge row. Andy thought it was odd that a security guard was keeping watch near the opening of the hedge.

As Miranda led her around the hedge Andy gasped at what had been hidden from view, a large circular white marble fountain lit softly from within, with a smooth paved walkway all around it, the decorations and tiny party lights making the area appear as if magic resided there.

Miranda gently slid her right arm around Andy’s waist, and tenderly held Andy’s right hand over her own heart, nuzzling Andy’s temple as she began to sway to the music. “You see my Darling, I wasn’t quite finished.” Miranda could feel her Andrea smiling.

Melting into Miranda’s embrace as she slowly led them around the fountain, Andy breathed deeply taking in the heavenly scent of her Love, the fingers of her left hand luxuriating in the silky short hair at the nape of Miranda’s neck.  
Andy’s eyes flew wide, filling with tears, as Miranda began to sing softly near her ear.  
“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you.” Miranda smiled softly feeling Andrea take a ragged breath, tightly fisting the hair at the back of her head. Miranda thought that Andrea might cry if she sang to her. But Miranda also knew that they were happy tears.

“Share each day with me each night, each morning. Say you love me…..Love me, that’s all I ask of you.” Miranda wrapped both of her arms around her Andrea as the floodgates of her tears opened up.

Andy couldn’t help it. She just couldn’t. She was just so happy her body couldn’t contain it. She buried her face in Miranda’s neck, holding on for dear life and cried.

Rocking her gently, Miranda cooed softly, “My Andrea. My beautiful Andrea.”

After a few minutes, Andy pulled back to look in Miranda’s eyes, her body still shuttering, “You…you have such a beautiful voice.”

Miranda smiled. “Thank you Darling. Now come, sit.” Miranda led her to the ledge of the fountain, then walked to one of the small tables retrieving a linen napkin. “I need to clean you up.” Miranda explained, gently wiping away the smeared mascara under her Andrea’s eyes. Miranda used the pads of her thumbs, blending away the tracks of her tears.  
“There.” Miranda said as she finished.

Andy reached for Miranda’s hand, “Miranda, thank you. For all of it. It was perfect. I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am.”

Miranda smiled rather shyly, “I’d hoped to give you your fairytale.”

“You did. And more.” Andy cupped Miranda’s cheek slowly leaning in, “Now, who’s the unbearable romantic?”

Leaning in to meet her Andrea, Miranda whispered “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

Andy smiled before brushing her lips across Miranda’s slowly.

Miranda moaned feeling the tip of Andrea’s warm tongue skim tentatively over her lower lip. Miranda raised her hand to the back of Andrea’s head pulling her closer.

Andy sighed into their deepening kiss, opening her mouth for Miranda.

Miranda moved to stand, never breaking their kiss, pulling Andrea with her, needing her body closer.

Andy reached for the hand on her waist, raising it to her breast.

Miranda groaned kneading the heavy breast in her hand.

Andy couldn’t stop herself from rolling her hips onto Miranda’s firm thigh nestled between her legs. “Ohhh” she cried into Miranda’s mouth.

“Andrea” Miranda groaned tugging on muslin and silk exposing Andrea’s breast. Miranda lunged for the beautiful breast with her mouth, sucking, licking, then rolling the hardened nipple between her teeth, her tongue stroking the tip.

“Miranda!” Andy cried out.

Miranda was yanked out of her erotic haze hearing Andrea’s cry. She tenderly kissed Andrea’s breast then gently pulled her costume back in place, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, my Darling. We can’t, not here, not now.”

Andy was panting hard, “No…I’m sorry…It’s just…I want you so much…I’m so wet for you.”

Miranda let out a hard breath & closed her eyes, trying to regain control of herself, as Andrea’s words shot a bolt of raw desire straight to her aching core. 

They held each other for a long moment, breathing deeply. Eventually they helped each other put themselves back together. Andy was wiping away her lipstick from Miranda’s bottom lip when she remembered.

“Oh my gosh. I almost forgot!” Andy couldn’t believe herself.

“What?” Miranda asked.

“I have a gift for you! I put it in your room just after the party started. I wanted you to have it before the party ended.” Andy voice was excited and anxious.

“There’s still time. Shall we go retrieve it?” Miranda was amused by her Love’s excited nervousness.

Andy nodded enthusiastically.

Miranda laughed, “Very well. Proceed.” Miranda chuckled as Andy bent over slightly offering her bottom. Miranda happily swatting her delicious derriere.

Andy giggled, “You know, I can’t wait to explore…”

Miranda cut her off with a glare, “Not another word!”

Laughing Andy took Miranda’s offered hand as they walked back toward the house. 

Reaching the terrace their progress toward the main staircase was slowed considerably as they were obliged to stop and chat with guests along the way.

Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, Andy leaned in to kiss Miranda’s cheek.

Miranda turned to look at her, “Are you not coming up?”

Andy shook her head, smiling nervously “No, I’d like you to open them alone.”

Them? So more than one gift and her Andrea was quite nervous about them. Miranda’s curiosity was peaking. “Alright Darling, I won’t be long.”

Miranda ascended the large staircase, moving quickly down the hall to her bedroom. Miranda spotted the packages at once, they were stacked neatly on the sitting table on the far side of her bed. Miranda walked across her bedroom noting that Andrea had even placed her reading glasses next to the packages. Miranda decided to sit down as there was an envelope, on top of a well-worn velvet box, that read in large letters ‘Read Me First’. Miranda chuckled as she opened the envelope:

Miranda,  
It would mean the world to me if you would consent to wear, and become the new keeper, of the contents of this old velvet box.  
It is the only thing in this world that I possess that holds any monetary value.  
But more importantly, it belonged to someone whom I dearly loved, my Grandmother.  
It seems only natural to me that, you, the woman I love more than I thought I was capable of should have it.  
Always yours,  
Andrea

P.S. And, Bonus! It will bring out your blue eyes!

Miranda chuckled reading Andrea’s post-script, pulling off her glasses, wiping at her tears. It occurred to Miranda that, barring the birth of her girls, at no other time in her life has she shed so many happy tears.

Miranda reached for the box opening it toward the light. It was a beautiful sapphire necklace. The sapphire was tear drop shaped and quite large, conservatively set in white gold to show off the stone and complimented with a large diamond at the top of the setting. The white gold chain was heavy and ornately woven. A simple, but classically beautiful piece of jewelry.

Miranda did not hesitate, she moved to her en suite to put the necklace on. She was humbled that Andrea would want her to have something so special, she resolved to never take it off. Miranda smiled softly at her reflection in the mirror, as she could see immediately that Andrea was right, it did bring out her eyes.

Miranda returned to the table, the envelope on top of the bigger box read “Please Read Me Before Opening!”  
Smiling Miranda slipped her glasses back on and opened the envelope.

Miranda,  
This is just a little something I thought our ‘Dragon’ might enjoy.   
If you are open to it, I was hoping you might agree to wear it the rest of the evening. You are Miranda Priestly after all so I’m sure you will know how to hide it.  
Please remember, I love ALL of you!  
Your Andrea

Intrigued, Miranda lifted the lid off the box, gasping aloud in surprise she jumped up so fast she lost her balance stumbling backward over her chair landing, mercifully, on her soft bed in a haute couture heap.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

 

Miranda’s mind raced. Rolling herself into a sitting position, she took a moment to straighten her clothes and smooth back her hair. Surely she must be mistaken, that can’t possibly be what she thought. Perhaps it just time for an eye exam.

Miranda braced herself and stood up, righting the chair, she slowly approached the open box, hesitantly she looked inside, “Oh My God!!” her hand flew to her forehead as she quickly turned away pacing the length of her bedroom back and forth, back and forth.

Thankfully there was a new voice of reason inside of Miranda’s head, that sounded suspiciously like Andrea.

_Miranda, take a deep breath and sit down_.

Miranda closed her eyes inhaling deeply. Settling herself in one of the more heavily padded chairs in the room her hands fidgeted nervously.

_Now, why are you so anxious?_

Why? WHY? Because I have no experience, whatsoever, with this sort of… _thing_!

_Okay, so it would be a new experience for you. That’s understandable. What else?_

Miranda’s eyes turned pained in confusion. Am I not enough for her?

_Miranda, do not allow the insecurities borne from the ‘ghosts of marriages past’ to haunt this relationship. You don’t deserve that and neither does she. And you don’t truly believe that do you? Have you already forgotten the hours of passionate love making you shared just yesterday? You know very well that she finds you to be an exceptional lover. She said as much, and I quote,_ _“You take me places I’ve never been before emotionally and physically and you would sincerely hurt me if you took that away. So please, please know that I want all of you, I love all of you, including the dragon.”_ _For heaven’s sake the two of you almost made love, just now, in your garden, in public, in the midst of your party!!!_

Miranda tilted her head nodding, feeling better remembering what Andrea had said.

But then she gave a haughty sniff. I’ll look ridiculous!

_……………Seriously?_

I’m frightened.

_Now were getting somewhere – why?_

Because…because…I want to…very much.

_Okay – I know the depths of your desire for her frightens you. You still fear that you might hurt her. But she is the one who purchased it for you. And she is the only one who has ever, ever, not only loved, but encourages the passionate animal that lives within you. Remember her phone call this morning, her telling you to “save a little of that dragon for me for later”. She loves you Miranda, all aspects of you. I think she just wants to experience everything with you._

Very well. But I’m still very angry.

_Why?_

……It’s infuriating how well she knows me.

_Laughter rang out in Miranda’s head._ _If you think that’s bad, do you really think it was an accident that when you freaked out you landed on a soft bed? Oh yeah, she thought about where to place the boxes in case you did._

I did not ‘freak out’ as you so put it. I was just…mildly startled.

_Uh-huh_.

Miranda stood, gathering herself walking back to the open box, regarding the contents fully this time. Miranda couldn’t help the amused snort she let out lifting the pearly white dildo, _obviously_ chosen because it was a close color match to her iconic hair. “Cheeky girl.” Miranda chuckled.

Miranda inspected the item, a rather bulbous head with deep ridges circling the shaft, it wasn’t terribly long, but the girth was…surprising. The base was ridged as well. Finding a sunken button, Miranda pushed it, but nothing happened. Hmm, must be defective. Miranda set it aside, then reached back in the box pulling out the black leather harness, it was sturdy and appeared to be easy enough to put on. She smirked at the thought that frequent use would soften up the leather. Sitting the harness down, Miranda looked one more time inside the box, seeing a small bottle she reached in. Moving a little closer to the light, Miranda adjusted her glasses reading aloud the small print on the label.

“Slippery… _Stuff_ …Gel…Lubricant”

Pinching the bridge of her nose Miranda sighed, “She’s going to be the death of me.”

 

 

Andy turned from the staircase attempting to keep her nervousness at bay. She wasn’t really worried about the necklace, of course. But she worried that Miranda could take receiving the strap-on in a myriad of unintended, and unhappy, ways. Questioning herself again that perhaps she should have begun their foray into toys with something else, like a simple vibrator, or furry restraints. Andy bit her lip, “Too late now.”, walking back into the ballroom.

Andy beamed when her eyes fell upon Laurel and Amy on the dancefloor, her eyes twinkling at how very cozy they looked together.

Andy tried to busy herself chatting with several guests and sampling the passing hors d’oeuvres. Andy wasn’t wearing a watch, but it had to be at least twenty minutes that have passed, and Miranda still hasn’t returned. Andy’s stomach turned.

Andy smiled in relief when Doug pulled on her hand dragging her onto the dance floor.

 

 

Miranda slipped the small bottle of lube into her pocket. Lifting Andrea’s note again she re-read it.

Miranda,

This is just a little something I thought our ‘Dragon’ might enjoy.

If you are open to it, I was hoping you might agree to wear it the rest of the evening. You are Miranda Priestly after all so I’m sure you will know how to hide it.

Please remember, I love ALL of you!

Your Andrea

Sitting the note back down, Miranda gathered up the harness and dildo, “Very well Andrea. If you insist on provoking _our_ _Dragon_.” Smirking, Miranda entered her en suite.

Miranda thought Andrea had likely washed the dildo, but decided to wash it anyway just to be sure. Miranda kicked off her shoes then slipped out of her trousers and underwear. Assembling the strap-on, Miranda stepped into the harness sliding it up her legs to her hips, settling the base snuggly between her legs, she tightened the straps. Sparing a glance of herself in the mirror Miranda chuckled again at Andrea’s choice of color. Slipping her trousers back on Miranda contemplated how to hide the bulge. As it was standing at attention she pulled it up flush with her body, her pants were tight enough that it held, her heavy jacket flared from the waist hiding it…acceptably.

Miranda stepped back into her shoes. Checking her make-up in the mirror, the reality of what she was doing, of what she was wearing, why she was wearing it, and for whom, caught up to her. Miranda blushed scarlet as her vivid imagination teased her mercilessly with possibilities.

Miranda checked herself in the full-length mirror again, then turned to go back downstairs. Taking a few strides she gasped and stopped. The ridged base of the strap-on was certainly making its presence known, rubbing rather firmly between her legs as she walked. Miranda rolled her eyes. “Oh for heaven’s sake!” This is not going to be easy.

 

 

Andy laughed when, part way through their second dance, Laurel tapped on Doug’s shoulder, opening his arms to dance with Laurel, she just smiled and winked at Doug as she stepped in to lead Andy.

“Why Dr. Grey this is a pleasant surprise.” Andy smiled.

“The pleasure is all mine. I wanted to thank you personally for introducing me to Amy.” Laurel blushed faintly.

“You’re very welcome. The two of you looked very cozy on the dancefloor earlier.” Andy teased good naturedly.

Laurel’s smile grew, “Yes, I believe I owe you.”

Andy laughed, “I’m happy to hear it. I’m sure I’ll need a favor from you sooner or later.”

“She’s special isn’t she?” Laurel asked a little shyly, more of a statement than a question.

“Yes, she is.” Andy replied thoughtfully.

As their dance ended Laurel spun Andy into the open arms of a smiling Amy. Amy pulled Andy into a hug whispering in her ear, “I could kiss you for introducing me to Laurel.” Andy hugged her back, “I’m so glad.” As Andy let her go Laurel was offering her hand to Amy, “Shall we?” Amy beamed at Laurel while taking her hand. Andy watched them walk back onto the dance floor.

Andy’s eyes began searching the room looking for Miranda thinking she must be back by now. Then Andy’s eyes fell upon Miranda entering the ballroom through the open double doors. Andy smiled immediately seeing that Miranda was wearing her Grandmother’s necklace, then her eyes met Miranda’s…her smile faded quickly. Miranda’s stare bored into Andy with such ferocity that Andy took a step backward.

Doug saw Miranda enter the room her eyes zeroing in on Andy, he moved quickly to Andy’s side leaning into her ear, “Honey, what did you do? I was six feet away and felt that glare. I think my eyebrows were singed off. I don’t know whether to be jealous of you…or fear for your safety.”

Andy giggled nervously, “Me neither.” Gathering her courage, Andy slowly snaked her way through the crowd toward an impatiently waiting Mirada Priestly.

Andy cautiously approached Miranda speaking softly, “The necklace is beautiful on you Miranda. Thank you for wearing it.”

Miranda’s expression softened, looking deeply into Andy’s eyes, “I humbly accept your request that I become its guardian. I am sincerely grateful, and flattered, that you would grace me with something so precious Andrea.”

Andy smiled.

Miranda’s expression turned predatory, “And I do hope, for your sake, that you gave careful consideration to the potential consequences of your… _other_ gift, and that you have prepared yourself accordingly.” The deep register of Miranda’s voice as sensual as it was powerful.

Andy swallowed hard, swaying a little on her heels, the sensuality of Miranda’s voice running down her spine and straight to her core.

“You are blissfully unaware of what you have provoked in _our Dragon_ aren’t you…Andrea?”

Andy squirmed, her breath coming faster as her arousal soared.

“Do not concern yourself, you _will_ _come_ to know soon enough.” Miranda smirked lustfully witnessing her Andrea coming undone.

Andy shook herself, trying to pull herself together. “So…so you’re wearing it.”

“I am.” Miranda replied looking out over the crowd.

Andy cleared her throat, trying not to faint, “Did…did you find the button at the base?”

“I did. But I’m afraid it is defective.” Miranda replied accepting a flute of champagne from a passing server.

“Defective?” Andy asked sobering.

“Yes. I pressed the button but nothing happened.” Miranda nodded and smiled at someone across the room.

“Oh…nothing happened? And you _did_ press the button?” Andy asked, doing a little happy dance inside her head

“Yes, Andrea, I pressed the button.” Miranda enunciated every word exasperated.

“Okay.” Andy looked up at Miranda with her very best ‘big innocent puppy dog eyes’, reaching into her pocket. “How ‘bout now?” Andy pushed the button on the small remote in her hand.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Andy couldn’t hear the vibrator, but she didn’t have to, Miranda’s reaction was all the confirmation she needed that it was working perfectly.

Miranda felt the powerful and unexpected stimulation directly across her clit. She was unable to control the very, un-Miranda like, loud and high-pitched yelp that escaped her as her champagne flute shattered on the floor.

Andy bent to the floor picking up pieces of glass attempting to hide her laughter. While Miranda attempted to disguise her yelp by coughing.

Two servers were there at once to clean up, Andy thanked them as she stood, and thanked her lucky stars for the gentleman passing by.

Andy reached out for his arm, “Oh, Mr. Williams do you have a moment?”

Kenneth Williams is the current CEO of the largest dealer in safety and security equipment on the east coast.

“Of course.” Mr. Williams replied.

“Well, Miranda and I were just discussing the importance of on-site construction safety, and as you are the expert, I was hoping you could explain the characteristics of a good harness.” Andy smiled brightly, looking completely innocent.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Andy glanced at Miranda, the dead-pan glare Miranda was giving her was totally worth the painfully dull explanation they were about to get from Mr. Williams. Andy was laughing hysterically in her head.

“Absolutely, well it goes without saying that the construction of the harness is paramount. But I cannot stress enough the importance of a good fit. If it doesn’t fit around the legs and hips properly then it’s completely useless.” Mr. Williams spoke seriously.

“Of course in Miranda’s line of work she can certainly relate to the importance of quality construction and proper fit.” Andy beamed at Miranda.

“Indeed.” Miranda deadpanned, still glaring.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

“I’m a bit old school myself, so for me there’s nothing like a good leather harness. But the modern nylon harnesses are quality as well. And the point of a good harness is to provide the utmost of safety while allowing the wearer to remain hands free.” Mr. Williams continued.

“Oooo! Hands free.” Andy batted her eyes at Miranda.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Having endured quite enough Miranda grabbed Andy’s hand pulling her toward the dance floor. “Kenneth, your wealth of knowledge proves invaluable yet again.” Miranda left her guest with a smile on his face so she could focus her attention on her insufferably impertinent Andrea.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

                                                                                                                                                                                      

Once on the dancefloor, Miranda whirled Andrea into a spin and directly into her arms, pining Andrea’s body against her own rather forcefully. Miranda hissed into Andy’s ear, “I do hope your fairytale _includes_ a good spanking as you’ll be getting a _very_ _real_ one from me later.”

Andy couldn’t stop her laughter bubbling up and spilling over, “I’m sorry Miranda, I just couldn’t pass that up. Here.” Reaching into her pocket Andy pulled out the little remote sliding it into Miranda’s pocket. “There. I promise I’ll be a good girl now.”

Miranda’s breath hitched and her body stiffened just a little at Andy’s words. It was embarrassing to Miranda, that hearing Andrea promising to be a ‘good girl’ sent a jolt of arousal through her.

Andy certainly noticed Miranda’s reaction, feeling giddy learning something new she can use to flirt with Miranda, leaning close, whispering sensually into Miranda’s ear, “I’m _your_ good girl.”

Miranda blushed slightly, smirking. “Yes you are.” Pulling Andy even tighter to her. It was uncomfortable attempting to dance while wearing her Andrea’s _other_ gift, but Miranda was determined ignore it, she had Andrea in her arms after all.

They danced cheek to cheek for the rest of the song, and the next, luxuriating in each other and how easily they moved together.

At the end of their dance Miranda hesitated, not wanting to tell Andrea that she needed to return to her guests. But Andy spoke before Miranda had to, “I know we need to mingle. Thank you for the dances, it was heavenly.” Andy kissed Miranda’s cheek, whispering in her ear, “I love you Miranda.”

Miranda melted, leaning her head against Andy’s, “I love you, my Darling.” Miranda marveled at Andrea’s ability to anticipate her. Andrea made it so easy, no drama, no guilt trips. It struck Miranda again how blessed she was, finally being in a relationship where she didn’t have to apologize for being who she was.

Shortly after returning to the guests, Andy blocked out the conversation that was taking place before her to lean slightly listening in on what appeared to be a rather serious conversation between Laurel and Amy who were sitting close by.

Amy was nervous, she hated having this conversation, “Laurel, I really like you.”

Her vibrant green eyes sparkling, Laurel smiled, “I really like you.”

Amy sighed, “There’s something you need to know about me.”

Laurel nodded her head, sobering at once. “Okay.”

“I’m an amputee.” Amy stated.

Laurel nodding her head, waited for Amy to continue.

Silence.

“I lost my left leg from the knee down several years ago. I wear a prosthetic.” Amy explained, growing anxious at Laurel’s apparent lack of understanding.

Laurel was still nodding her head, still waiting for Amy to make the big reveal.

Silence.

Finally, Laurel spoke, “And?”

Surprised, “And? That’s it.” Amy was exasperated.

Laurel smiling in relief, “That’s it? _That_ ’s what I needed to know about you?”

Amy was a little confused, “Well…yes!”

Laurel laughing, “Wow, you scared me! I thought you were going to tell me something major, like you are in a relationship or something!”

Amy was mortified, “No! I’m not in a relationship. I would never flirt with you like that if I were!”

Laurel gave Amy a very self-satisfied smile. ”So…you admit you were flirting with me.”

Amy chuckled, smiling and shaking her head, “So the prosthetic isn’t a problem.”

Laurel leaned in to nibble on Amy’s ear, “The prosthetic isn’t a problem.”

 

Smiling inwardly, Andy was thrilled that she didn’t have to jump in to defend Amy, it certainly wouldn’t have been the first time. She wouldn’t ordinarily eaves drop like that, but Amy was her friend and not every potential love interest was kind once they realized that she was an amputee. Laurel was certainly proving to be the good person Andy thought she was.

An hour later, Andy decided to play a little with Miranda, but the conversation took a turn that Andy just did _not_ see coming. They were speaking with Mrs. Barrett who, in her spare time, breeds and trains award winning Welsh Corgis. Andy brought up the subject of ‘harness training’. Mrs. Barrett was more than delighted to engage in that conversation, eventually stating, “I have found harness training to be very beneficial in turning any ill-mannered little bitch into a good girl.” Covertly, Miranda raised an eye-brow, smirking lecherously, at a wide-eyed Andy, conveying through her sparkling blue eyes exactly _who_ , between the two of them, the ‘ill-mannered little bitch’ is and exactly _who_ will be brought to heel and made a ‘good girl’. Miranda chuckled as Andy visibly gulped.

Nigel politely interrupted to let Miranda know that it is well past midnight and a few of the guests are beginning to leave. Excusing themselves from the conversation with Mrs. Barrett, Miranda and Andy began to make their way to the foyer so Miranda could thank and bid her guests goodnight.

“I found Mrs. Barrett’s knowledge of harness training to be most enlightening, didn’t you Andrea?” Miranda teased.

Andy swatted Miranda’s arm playfully, “Oh be quiet.”

Miranda chuckled.

They entered the foyer just in time to see the Coffins out. Andy didn’t hesitate to hug each of them goodnight.

But again it was Miranda that was caught off guard by Mrs. Coffin. After their customary air kisses, Mrs. Coffin grabbed hold of Miranda’s ear pulling, as if she were a naughty child, “You remember what I told you. You take care of our Andy.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Miranda replied wide eyed, leaning over in the direction Mrs. Coffin was pulling her ear.

Letting Miranda go Mrs. Coffin spoke to Andy, “If she gives you any trouble, you know who to call.”

Beaming at Mrs. Coffin, “I certainly do!” Andy laughed, kissing Mrs. Coffin on the cheek before she walked away.

Giggling, Andy eyed Miranda, “I could watch her scold you all night.”

Straightening herself up Miranda sniffed, “Do be quiet Andrea.” looking haughty, which made Andy giggle all the more.

A moment later Miranda was struggling to maintain her balance as her arms were suddenly full of a slightly tipsy, and very grateful, Amy Brandt.

“Thank you Miranda! Thank You! Thank You!” Amy squeezed Miranda tight.

Miranda attempted to peel her off, “You are quite welcome.” Having no success at removing Amy, Miranda pleaded “Andrea.”

Andy was already pulling Amy off Miranda, “Okay, okay! Stop pawing my girlfriend!” Andy chuckled. Amy then jumped into Andy’s arms giggling and hugging her tight.

Miranda was smoothing her hair when she noticed that Laurel was there as well. “Why Dr. Grey leaving so soon?” Miranda asked with amusement.

Laurel blushed, “Well…I told Amy I would escort her home.”

Miranda smirked at Laurel, “All the way back to the city? How very chivalrous of you.”

Laurel turned even redder, avoiding Miranda’s eyes.

Andy took pity on Laurel reaching out to hug her goodnight. “Thank you Andy.” Laurel spoke quietly in Andy’s ear. Andy just squeezed her tighter before letting her go.

Andy spoke to them both “You guys be careful, and Amy call me next week!” Andy winked at Amy.

As Laurel and Amy walked away hand in hand, Miranda leaned into Andy, “What was Laurel thanking you for?”

Andy smiled, “For introducing her to Amy.”

“My, my Andrea, you are quite the little matchmaker. Nigel and Douglas, Emily and Serena….me.” Miranda’s eyes twinkled.

Andy beamed shrugging her shoulders, “It’s a gift.”

Miranda smiled softly at her young love, “One of many, my Darling. One of many.”

Several more guests left, when there was a pause in the exodus, Miranda turned to Andy taking her hand, “Darling, I would like for you to go make your goodnights, and then go relax and wait for me in your room.” Just as Andy was about to protest, Miranda continued, smiling wickedly “I don’t want you too tired for your first harness training lesson.”

Surprised, and ridiculously aroused, by Miranda’s statement. Andy stuttered, “O...Okay.”

Miranda leaned in kissing her cheek, lowering the register of her voice she purred sensually in her ear, “I am counting the moments until I have you _alone_.”

Andy felt her knees going weak, moaning quietly, the vibration of Miranda’s voice reaching between her legs.

Miranda swatting Andy’s bottom, “Run along now.”

Andy, drunk from arousal, wobbled away obediently.

Miranda chuckled watching her go.

Andy’s head cleared enough for her to find the Runway crew giving hugs goodnight. Doug and Nigel told her to be sure to check her phone as they had taken a few really good pics of her and Miranda dancing and sent them to her. Walking to the kitchen Martha greeted her with a smile, “Do you need anything?”

Andy returned her smile, “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Oh we’re fine here, already cleaning up.” Martha said with sponge in hand wiping down one of the counter tops.

“Miranda is sending me up to my room, just wanted to say good night.”

“Want to take some leftovers with you?” Martha offered.

“Yeah, that sounds great.” Andy chirped.

“Here.” Martha pulled out a clean plate, loading it up with a variety of hors d’oeuvres and got a bottled water out of the fridge for her.

“Oh, thank you.” Andy smiled.

“You’re welcome honey. Oh and I verified that the crews will be back at noon tomorrow to break everything down.” Martha said.

“Great. Thank you so much.” Andy made her way to the back stairs.

“You’re welcome dear, goodnight.” Martha called out.

“Goodnight.” Andy carefully balancing the plate full of food up the steps, making her way down the hall and into her bedroom.

 

It took easily another hour for all the guests and crews to leave. The Runway crew were the last, descending the main staircase hauling their things back onto the bus. Kissing Nigel’s cheek, Miranda reminded him that the bus and driver is theirs until 8AM, “Nigel, I know the party will continue once you’re all back in the city, please make sure everyone gets home safely, will you?”

“Of course, Miranda.” Nigel kissed Miranda’s cheek.

“Thank you my friend.” Miranda said closing the door behind them.

Miranda made her way back to the kitchen, finding Martha sitting at the counter with a cup of tea. “Are you alright?” Miranda asked of a tired looking Martha.

“Yes I’m fine. The house is closed up and the security system is on.” Martha said taking a sip of her tea.

“Patricia?” Miranda inquired.

“She’s just been out, and is back snoring on my couch.” Martha grinned rising from her barstool.

Miranda chuckled.

“Breakfast at 8?” Martha asked walking toward the door that led to her apartment.

“No, no. You sleep in a bit, how about brunch at 11?” Miranda offered.

“Deal.” Martha said opening the door.

Chuckling, “Goodnight Martha, and good work.”

“Goodnight Miranda.” Martha called over her shoulder.

Turning to leave, Miranda spotted a small wooden cheese tray left on the counter. Giving it a second glance she picked it up by the handle. Miranda arched an eyebrow as she realized it would make for a very acceptable…paddle. Miranda had to stop herself from sprinting up the back stairs.

Miranda’s hand was on the doorknob to Andrea’s bedroom when she stopped herself. As anxious as she was to be with Andrea, she also realized she really needed to freshen up, to wash her hands at the very least, she certainly didn’t want to touch her Andrea with dirty hands. Miranda reluctantly pulled herself away from the door, turning to her own room hurrying to her en suite.

 

Andy was waiting anxiously for Miranda on the stone balcony off the bedroom. Andy had tried to make the time pass more quickly. She had eaten a little, looked over the wonderful pictures Nigel had sent to her cell phone (a few were definitely getting framed) and even responded to a few work emails. But a glance at the clock mocked her as only twenty minutes had passed. Andy knew Miranda would be at least an hour. She sighed as she let her hair down, her dark thick hair falling over her shoulders in long loose curls, she carefully returned the beautiful Cartier comb to its velvet resting place. She was removing the exterior of her costume, her shoes, then stockings, when a smile formed on her lips deciding to remove her panties as well. Checking her reflection in the en suite mirror, she removed some of her eye make-up and brushed her teeth.

Slowly pacing the balcony, she was just wearing the tight under-bust corset over the white muslin gown. She absent-mindedly pulled at the strings of the corset loosening it some so she could breathe a little easier, but the corset still held her breasts high and close together, the thin muslin did little to conceal her. She sighed contentedly looking out over the beautiful large lawn, the ocean in the distance, the moon so bright she can see clearly. The breeze off the ocean holding a faint chill. It feels so good on her face, closing her eyes she breathes in the sea air.

Andy did not hear Miranda enter the bedroom. Was not aware that Miranda stood in the middle of the room watching her, the silhouette of her body through her gown stoking Miranda’s desire. And she was not aware that Miranda was draping a blanket & pillow over the stone table behind her.

Startled, Andy jumps as Miranda slides her hands around her waist, whispering in her ear “You have taunted me…most…relentlessly…Andrea.” Miranda purrs kissing Andy’s neck. Smiling, Andy sighs, tilting her head to the side giving Miranda more of her neck.

“You have made the last few hours…extremely…difficult.” Miranda’s eyes fell to admire the glowing perfect skin of her Andrea’s chest and down to her generous, enticing cleavage. Raising her hands slowly pulling the front of Andy’s muslin gown down revealing her bare breasts, brushing her fingertips lightly over willing nipples watching as they pucker and harden. Miranda’s hips roll into Andrea’s beautiful bottom seeking some relief for her desire and giving her Andrea a little taste of what is to come.

Gasping, Andy rolls her head back to rest on Miranda’s shoulder, feeling her cheeks being spread apart by the firm pressure of her gift to Miranda.

Miranda kneads the lush breasts in her hands. “The dragon you aimed to lure…is most…anxious for you now.”

Moaning, Andy arches her back, pushing her breasts more firmly into Miranda’s hands.

 

“Andrea”, Miranda moans sucking on Andy’s neck, gently pinching and tugging on firm nipples.

Impatient, Miranda spins Andy around taking her in her arms kissing her deeply.

Miranda slowly backs Andy up against the stone table as she kisses her.

Miranda pulls out of the kiss to look into her Andrea’s eyes, slowly pulling up her gown, bunching it in her hands as it rises. Miranda searches her eyes, “I want you Andrea.”

Andy gazes into Miranda’s beautiful blue eyes, “Oh my Love…I want you.” Andy runs her fingers through silky silver hair pulling Miranda into another deep kiss.

Andy feels Miranda nudging her up onto the stone table. Andy inches back a little so she can sit pulling Miranda with her.

“No.” Miranda’s voice is quiet authority. “You will lay back. You will not move. You will look at me… and feel.”


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

Miranda gently lifts Andy’s knees, as Andy lays back on the table, pushing them up and apart, taking Andy’s hands silently directing her to hold her thighs open.

Miranda’s eyes follow her fingertips gliding along soft inner thighs, over dark trimmed hair, then gently, using the pads of her thumbs spreading Andrea’s protective outer labia apart admiring the delicate pink folds within, tenderly coaxing them apart revealing the warm milky-white cream of her Andrea’s desire seeping from her needy core.

Andy gasps, her body shuttering at Miranda’s intimate touch. Miranda spreading her lips apart exposing her, the cool breeze ghosting across her hot wet center.

Even with the ocean breeze Miranda can smell her Andrea’s arousal. Unable to resist, Miranda bends over to run her tongue over silky folds tasting her. Spreading Andrea’s lips further apart with her fingers, Miranda hums sliding her tongue into Andrea’s entrance gathering her cream, licking upward to gently suckle on her sensitive clit. Standing again, Miranda wants to watch as she slides two fingers of her right hand through Andrea’s soft, wet folds lubricating her fingers, tenderly circling the small warm opening with her fingertips.

Miranda raises her eyes to gaze into Andrea’s as her fingertips slowly force the small entrance to stretch, gaining entry for her fingers, pushing, gently reaching, caressing her silky soft walls. Miranda strokes her clit with her left thumb as she pulls out very slowly, losing herself in the feel of her Andrea. Miranda slowly pumps several times then adds another finger to begin stretching her. Miranda moans feeling Andrea’s tight walls submitting under her fingertips. She knows she needs to relax and stretch Andrea as much as possible before attempting to use the strap-on as it is quite thick.

Miranda does not break her gaze into Andrea’s eyes as she slowly strokes in and out, in and out, in and out.

“Mirandaaaa” Andrea groans struggling to remain still.

“It’s all right, my Darling. Just relax and feel me. I’m just preparing you, I need to open you up first.” Miranda gently bends her fingers and twists her wrist to massage her walls a bit more firmly. So warm, so soft, getting wetter, but not open enough yet.

Andy’s eyes are pleading as she moans, “Oohhh Mirraannddaaa.” God she wants Miranda to take her. Miranda’s fingers massaging her walls painfully slowly, stroking every inch inside her, softly teasing her clit. Andy feels so deliciously wanton.

“Thaaat’sss iiitt my Darling…that’s it…. _my_ _beautiful_ Andrea. I need you open before I take you. I _am_ going to _take_ _you_ Andrea. I’ll be taking what is _mine_ and you will not forget this night.” Miranda fights hard to remain patient, her Dragon wants Andrea….NOW. Miranda firms her fingers pumping into her Andrea with a bit more force, changing angles, kneading her walls.

“Oh Yes Miranda, God you feel so good! Soooo good!” Andy cries, Miranda’s fingers molding her intently now.

“Mmmmmmm...Yessssss…my Andrea. I think you’re almost ready for me.” Miranda pumps with twisting strokes in and out of Andrea firmly several more times, then slides out carefully as she continues to tease her clit.

“Nooooooo!” Andy whimpers and squirms as Miranda removes her fingers.

Miranda’s eyes twinkle but her voice is firm. “Andrea keep your knees up, but use your fingers to hold your lips apart for me. Do it now.” Miranda’s hands reach for the buttons of her pants that hold up the front panel, pushing the panel away reaching in for the strap-on, exposing it and pulling the small bottle of lube from her jacket pocket flipping the top open.

Andy moves her fingers to her center feeling just how wet she is, it’s difficult to keep her lips spread apart she is so slick. Andy watches Miranda unbuttoning her pants pulling out the dildo. Simultaneously Andy gasps, eyes flying wide, her core contracting hard in a protective reflex. What the hell was I thinking last night? It didn’t look that big earlier. I know I bought a larger size wanting to please Miranda, but…. she whimpers.

Miranda looks in Andrea’s eyes seeing the fear in them. “It’s all right my Darling. Don’t be afraid.” Miranda coos as she spreads the lube generously over the dildo, although it surprises her again feeling the girth of it. “Spread your lips further.” Miranda commands. Andy complies revealing her small vaginal entrance. “Yesss that’s it.” Miranda coos again as she dribbles the lube around Andy’s core.

The lube is cold making Andy jump, she squeaks, “Ooo!”

Miranda smirks at Andrea’s reaction, bringing two fingers to her center to warm her and spread the lube over her, pushing some into her core.

Enjoying the feel of Miranda spreading the lube over her Andy relaxes her fingers.

“No, keep your lips spread apart for me.” Miranda commands. Andy reveals her small opening to Miranda’s eyes again. “Yessssss my Darling, just like that.” Miranda purrs, stepping close tilting her hips forward, reaching for the shaft guiding it to Andy’s opening, circling the head around her opening several times then pausing. “Look at me Andrea.”

Andy looks up into Miranda’s eyes. Miranda leans closer to her “It’s all right.” She coos, but Miranda knows there will be some pain as she pushes the head past her opening.

Andy’s eyes grow wide searching Miranda’s, feeling the bulbous head beginning to press against her entrance. The head feels so big, how can it possibly…..

“Just a little pain now Darling.” Miranda whispers, quickly pushing the head past Andy’s tight opening and stills.

”Oh God Miranda!” Andy cries out, her eyebrows knitting together in pain, a tear appears at the corner of her eye.

“Oh my Darling.” Miranda leans over to kiss away the tear, “I’m sorry.” peppering her face with sweet kisses.

Andy reaches up to kiss Miranda’s lips. Pulling away whispering, “I’m…I’m ok, I just…need you to go slow.”

“I will Darling.” Miranda reassures her, standing upright again. Miranda had to push harder than she had expected to get the head in. Miranda keeps her right hand around the shaft to make sure she doesn’t push too much too fast into her beautiful Andrea. Miranda slowly pushes in, watching her closely for any more signs of pain. Miranda continues to lightly stroke her clit with her left thumb, wanting to keep Andrea as aroused as possible, hopefully distracting her a little from the size pushing into her.

Andy searches Miranda’s eyes, the foreign invader stretching her. Andy can feel that she has two choices, either submit completely to Miranda and allow Miranda to drive her body to new heights of pleasure, or push Miranda away right now. There is no ‘in-between’, because ‘in-between’ really could be physically painful. Andy chooses, taking a deep breath, relaxing her body as much as possible, submitting to Miranda completely. It is such an intense new experience feeling her walls being so firmly dominated, there is absolutely no yield. Andy’s eyes widen and her jaw drops as Miranda slowly pushes deeper.

Miranda estimates she has pushed about half in so she slowly begins pulling out, her hips setting a slow languid pace…..in…..out..…in..…out..…in…..out. Miranda moans feeling the delicious pressure on her own clit as she rolls her hips.

Andy squirms, whimpering brokenly, “Ohhhh Miirraanndaa.”

“No my Darling don’t move…don’t move, just feel. You are so beautiful Andrea. So very beautiful.” Miranda coos.

Miranda slides her hand back to allow a little more of the shaft to penetrate. As Miranda pushes back in Andy cries out “AAAhhhh!”. Miranda doesn’t see any pain in her eyes so she increases the pressure on her clit and the pace of her thrusts...in...out…in…out...in...out.

Andy’s initial pain is quickly replaced by intense pleasure. Feeling overwhelmed by the sensual scene. Miranda’s sparkling blue eyes watching her so closely. The beautiful woman towering over her, possessive, powerful, and fully clothed. While she is laid out on this stone table, like an alter offering under the moonlight. Completely exposed, her bare full breasts pushed up by the corset, nipples hard from arousal and the cool ocean breeze, slip bunched around her waist, pale thighs spread wide, her own fingers holding her swollen lips apart exposing her womanhood completely to Miranda’s eyes and the night sky. The disparity between them is erotic. The feeling of Miranda forcing the ridged shaft in and out of her, working her core, working her… so good. She feels herself swelling further, her clit so sensitive as Miranda’s thumb brushes over it in time with her thrusts. Andy is breathless, “Miranda...Miranda...soooo good.”

“Yes Andrea that’s it…that’s it just relax into me. Are you ready for more Darling?”

Andy nods.

“Hold your thighs now for me.” Miranda orders as she slides her hand back further allowing more to penetrate _her_ Andrea. Just a little length remaining.

As Miranda penetrates, Andy cries out. “Oh God! Oh God MIRANDA!!”

“Breathe Andrea, breathe. Just a little more, only a little more left.”

Andy looks into Miranda’s eyes as she takes several deep breaths trying to relax her body further.

“Yesssssss _my_ Andrea.” Miranda leans back she has to look, has to watch as her pelvis pushes and pulls sliding the thick shaft in and out of _her_ Andrea. “Andrea look…look at how beautiful you are.”

Andy lifts her head following Miranda’s gaze to her center. She watches as Miranda’s pelvis forces the glistening thick strap-on in and out of her. “Oh Miranda…Oh God …you take me, you take me soooo goood.” Andy half moans, half whimpers.

Miranda moves her hands to spread Andy’s lips taught apart “So beautiful, so open for _me_ … _for me_.” Miranda growls with satisfaction as she stares in awe of Andrea’s beautiful core covered with lube and her milky-white arousal, the fragile pink flesh of her entrance stretched so very tight around the shaft that _she_ is driving in and out of _her_ Andrea. Miranda is nearly overcome with the intoxicatingly powerful feeling. Her Andrea completely exposed and vulnerable under her, legs spread offering herself to Miranda, submitting to Miranda, allowing Miranda to dominate her, wanting Miranda to dominate her. Miranda’s clit and core throb painfully needing more.

Remembering the vibrator Miranda reaches into her jacket pocket pulling out the remote switching it on as she slides it into her trouser pocket. They both cry out at the intense sensation.

“Are you ready for me Andrea?” Miranda asks increasing her pace.

“Just a little more…work me…work me…a little longer.” Andy replies breathlessly.

Miranda maintains her pace as she rips off her heavy long jacket throwing it aside. Miranda returns her thumb to Andrea’s clit rubbing it harder than before, and reaching with her other hand to palm a beautiful full breast, kneading it.

Andy moans, pushing her breast into Miranda’s hand.

Miranda begins to roll her hips subtly from side to side as she thrusts in and out, moving the shaft slightly inside Andrea.

“OOOhhhhh Miiirrraaannndddaaa” Andy whines and squirms.

Miranda allows Andy to move now. “You are _mine_ Andrea, and I’ll have you…all of you…in every way this night.” Miranda growls.

“OOOOhhhhhh UUUUUUhhhhhhh” Andy moans, Miranda’s circular motion claiming her at differing angles.

“Yes Andrea, tell me what you want.” Miranda rolls her hips more firmly. “Tell me what you want.” Miranda commands looking into her eyes.

“Want you…want you to…make me.” Andy’s voice is desperate.

“Make you what?” Miranda purrs the question.

“Want you to…hold me down…and…”

“You want your dragon now?” Miranda thrusts harder.

“YES!” Andy cries out.

Miranda’s dragon roars and, in a flash, she reaches under Andrea’s thighs grabbing Andrea’s wrists forcing them flush to her body then pulling forcefully toward her pinning them down to the table as she takes a last small step forward.

Miranda’s single move resulting in Andy’s arms being pinned flat against the table, almost beneath her, forcing her back to arch, her breasts pushing higher, and her hips pulled off the edge of the table just a little… and directly into Miranda’s first powerful thrust.

“AAAAAAUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Andy screams as, for the first time, Miranda thrusts the dildo into her to the hilt.

“OOHHH YESSS!” Miranda growls through clenched teeth feeling the first hard pound to her own clit and center as she buries the strap-on in her Andrea.

Miranda pounds hard several times appeasing her own immediate need. When she buries it again she stays deep inside rolling her hips in small circles grinding both their clits, the vibration intense, “AAAAHHHHHH!”.

“Miranda PLEASE PLEASE!!” Andy’s wanton pleasure is intense and so very, very needy. She feels like she can’t spread her legs wide enough.

Hearing Andy’s cry, Miranda loses control altogether, her dragon now completely untethered. With her core aching painfully with contractions Miranda ferociously thrusts as fast and as hard as she can, her spilling arousal making the ridged base slide back and forth over her throbbing clit and swollen labia, fast and hard, with her forceful thrusts.

“Andreaa!” Miranda cries, her body coiling so tight.

“YES! YES! YES!” Andy cries, Miranda’s thrusting turning more frantic, pounding on her clit, stretching her further than she has ever experienced before, the unyielding hot friction along her walls driving her closer and closer.

“ANDREAA!” Miranda feels her orgasm teetering on the edge.

“OH GOD DON’T STOP, DON’T STOP, DON’T STOP! MIIIRRRRANNNDDAAA!!” Andy screams, back arching, her walls squeezing rhythmically and uncontrollably around the thick vibrating shaft.

“AAAAUUUUUHHHHHH!” Miranda roars, the vision of Andrea’s orgasm ripping through her beautiful young body sending Miranda flying into her own, the orgasm raking through her body converges in her core. Her hips bucked hard then stilled as her walls contracted forcefully in time with her thundering heart, uncontrollably she bucked again, and again, until the aftershocks finally start to wane. Miranda reaches into her pants pocket to turning off the vibrator, collapsing on top of her love.

Andy wraps her arms around Miranda as she lay on top of her, both of them gasping for breath.

Miranda recovered quickly, reaching to kiss Andy’s neck. “I love you Andrea.”

Andy smiling, still panting, “I love…you!” chuckling now, “You’ve…worn me…out!”

Miranda smiling, eyes twinkling, lifted her head to look in her Andrea’s eyes, “Oh my Darling, I’m not nearly done with your lesson just yet. But first…there is the little matter of your spanking.”


	17. Chapter

A/N:  Just want to say a big Thank You! to everyone for your continued comments/kudos/follows/favs.  I’m really sorry it’s taken me so long to get this chapter up. I know you guys know how hard it is sometimes to find the time to write, but I want to assure you I will finish this story.

Good or bad, I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

Special shout-out to Bellas_Wicked_Grin! It’s Christmas in July!

(still no beta – mistakes are mine)

 

Chapter 17

 

“My…my span…my spanking?” Andrea splutters. Honestly, a little part of her was kind of hoping that Miranda had forgotten about that.

 

“Why yes. You certainly earned it Darling. Naturally, I cannot allow such a public stunt to go… _unpunished_.” The smirk on Miranda’s face and the gleam in her eye…utterly predatory.

 

Biting her lower lip, Andy muffles her cowardly squeak.

 

Sobering for a moment, Miranda gathers Andrea in her arms gazing at her lovingly, whispering, “Darling, I’m going to pull out now and help you up.” Very slowly, Miranda eases her hips away.

 

Meeting Miranda’s beautiful blue eyes, Andy’s eyebrows knit together from the uncomfortable feeling of Miranda pulling out of her. Andy whines, “Nooooo.”, partly from the slight pain, but mostly she just doesn’t want this to end, doesn’t want Miranda to pull away.

 

“Oh, my Darling.” Miranda coos, kissing her temple. “I promise, I’ll be inside you again _very_ soon.”

 

Nodding her head, Andy smiles shyly, feeling a little embarrassed by her wanton petulance.

 

Miranda gently lifts Andy up, helping her to her feet, her bunched up slip unfurls. Holding her close, Miranda rubs each of Andy’s hips in turn, “Better Darling?”

 

Andy hums, nuzzling Miranda’s neck, “Yes. Thank You.”

 

Slipping her right arm around Andy’s waist, Miranda slowly walks them back into the bedroom. Gesturing to the desk, “I even found a suitable paddle.”

 

Leading them toward the desk, Miranda chuckles watching as Andy’s eyes widen seeing the wooden paddle upon the desk.

 

Leaving her Andrea for just a moment, Miranda turns on a bed side lamp. Returning quickly facing her, Miranda smirks while her talented fingers quickly unravel the laces of Andrea’s bodice, “I want you naked for this.”

 

Arousal and anticipation course through Andy’s veins as her bodice and slip fall to the floor.

 

Purring, Miranda’s gentle fingertips brush over Andy’s pebbled nipples, “I see you want to be naked for this as well.”

 

Walking to the front of the desk, Miranda internally smiles as it occurs to her that at any other time she would be mortified by her appearance. Her slacks laying open, sitting loose on her hips with the large dildo jutting out, bouncing with her steps, her blouse sticking to her in places from sweat, hair mussed, make-up surely worn off. But there is a far more important matter to dwell upon, lifting the paddle from its resting place. Regarding the paddle in her hand for a moment, Miranda gestures with it pointing to the end of the desk, commanding, “Andrea, hold the end of the desk. You may rest your head on your hands.”

 

Obeying without a second thought, Andy steps forward placing her hands upon the finely polished wood. It is only as she is bending over that her endorphin addled brain starts working again. Resting her forehead on her hands, Andy becomes acutely aware of her nakedness, feeling the weight of her breasts hanging free, her back slightly bowed, her ass on full display. Sensing Miranda walking behind her, the anticipation, the fear of the unknown, the arousal…are all apparent in her rapid breaths and trembling thighs.

 

Standing behind her Andrea, Miranda’s eyes devour the beauty before her. Miranda’s Dragon wants to see more. Reaching out with the paddle, lightly tapping the inside of Andy’s knees. “Spread your legs.”

 

Andy adjusts her stance.

 

“More.” Miranda demands.

 

Closing her eyes to the excitement and sensual vulnerability she feels, Andy opens her stance well past shoulder width. A breathy “Oh God” escapes her lips, her still swollen and wet labia slowly parting to the cool air of the room.

 

Miranda’s Dragon purrs contentedly watching Andrea’s womanhood coming into view.

 

Aware of Miranda moving to her left side, Andy’s body shudders feeling the wooden paddle gliding softly over her buttocks in little circles…lulling her.

 

Miranda takes her time gauging where she will land her blows as she brushes the paddle over Andrea’s deliciously full bottom. Reminding herself of her strength, wanting to be firm, but certainly not cause injury. She whispers close to Andrea’s ear “It pains me to mar such loveliness.”

 

…then _Smack_!

 

“AAUUHH!” Andy yelps, the first blow upon her left cheek catches her off guard. HOLY CRAP that stings!

 

Oh my! Miranda’s eyebrow arches as the reverberation travels up her arm…she just might enjoy this more than she anticipated. Wanting to be safe, “Andrea, was that too hard?”

 

“Nu-no, Miranda.” Andy breathes out heavily.

 

“Very well.” Why yes she will, indeed, enjoy this more than anticipated. Raising the paddle…

 

“You impertinent!” _Smack_!

 

“Careless!” _Smack_!

 

“Disrespectful!” _Smack_!

 

“Girl!” _Smack_! _Smack_! _Smack_!

 

Andy cries out with every blow, tears forming, body squirming, cheeks stinging, simultaneously reaching for and retreating from the paddle. Excitement blooms hearing Miranda’s voice, she knows her voice, and there is no real anger in her tone. Miranda is simply giving her what, she so clearly implied, she wanted.

 

Miranda’s nostrils flare as does her arousal. She wants more, wants to feel more, needs to be closer to Andrea. Tossing it aside, the paddle clanks to the floor. Sliding her left arm around Andy’s waist restraining her squirming hips. Miranda raises her right hand, delivering the first bare handed blow. _Smack_! Ohhh yeess, much more satisfying.

 

“Miranda!” Andy yelps, her head flies up, her back arching, unable to move her hips as Miranda holds her tight. Oh God! She’s using her bare hand! The vibration of the blow upon her now burning cheeks echoes between her legs, teasing her clit, she can feel the warmth of fresh arousal seeping from her core.

 

“It is irrelevant” _Smack_!

 

“that I enjoyed” _Smack_!

 

“every second.” _Smack_! _Smack_! _Smack_!

 

“You will never” _Smack_!

 

“embarrass me” _Smack_!

 

“publicly” _Smack_!

 

“ever” _Smack_!

 

“again!” _Smack_! _Smack_! _Smack_!

 

Breathing heavily, Miranda tenderly strokes hot-pink cheeks, cooing “Now Andrea…” Miranda’s fingertips move to ghost, up and down, along the valley between those cheeks, “be a good girl…and promise me…you won’t do it again.”

 

Silence.

 

_Smack_! “Promise me, Andrea.” Miranda commands sternly.

 

Shaking her head, Andy’s voice is barely audible, “Miranda, I ca…I can’t.”

 

_Smack_! _SMack_! _SMAck_! “Promise Me!”

 

“Nu-No!” Andy states as firmly as her trembling voice is able. She just can’t make that promise.

 

Miranda’s eyes go wide, unable to believe her ears. A genuine edge of anger laces her voice now, “Whhaattt? NO?” _Smack_! _SMack_! _SMAck_! _SMACk_! _SMACK_!

 

Miranda suddenly stops her hand as understanding dawns on her. The realization sends a strong jolt of arousal through her body settling low in pelvis, her vaginal walls contract with want. Moving quickly behind her, Miranda drapes her body over her beautiful Andrea’s back. Anxious hands skim up the length of Andrea’s trembling torso, seeking and finding, Andrea’s full, heavy breasts kneading them firmly. “Oh Andrea.” Miranda groans.

 

“Miraannddaa” Andy moans, her ass is on fire. But God! Miranda’s hands owning her breasts, the warmth of her body along her back, her rolling hips sliding the length of the dildo back and forth between her wet folds.

 

Pinching and tugging on her Andrea’s hard nipples, Miranda breathes sensually in her ear “You will won’t you.” It’s not a question. “You will do it again.” Miranda’s right hand releases the delicious nipple to reach between trembling thighs, circling Andrea’s clit with her fingertips.

 

Andy’s hips buck, “Miranda!”

 

Miranda’s left hand moves down Andrea’s left side roughly palming her plump, and still pink, left cheek. “Yeeesss, you will do it again…because you’ll _want_ _me_ to _spank_ _you_ again.”

 

“Yes!” Andy breathes out heavily, nodding her head. “Yes!” It excites Andy even more that Miranda knows. It is exactly why she couldn’t make that promise.

 

Reaching between Andrea’s cheeks with her left hand, Miranda’s fingertips toy with swollen and very wet folds from behind. Coating her fingers in the abundance of her Andrea’s thick arousal, Miranda purrs “Next time, I’m bending you over my lap.”

 

“AAUUHH!” As if she weren’t desperate enough for Miranda to take her! The visual in Andy’s mind of Miranda bending her over her lap makes her hips buck.

 

Andy squeaks aloud in surprise as Miranda suddenly wraps her arms around her lower waist lifting her up, carrying her the short distance to the bed.

 

Miranda’s Dragon has had _quite_ _enough_ foreplay, Thank You. “Knees on the edge of the bed.” Miranda commands, pulling her blouse over her head, tossing it aside. Moving quickly Miranda finds her discarded jacket, pulling the bottle of lube from the pocket.

 

On very shaky legs, Andy slowly climbs onto the bed. “Ohhhhh!” Andy moans as Miranda takes over positioning her body, just the way Miranda wants her. Knees spread wide, ass in the air, head and chest pushed down into the bed, arms above her head.

 

Miranda kicks off her heels so their hips are better aligned. Flipping open the bottle of lube she dribbles a generous amount along the dildo. Andrea is so wet the lube is likely not necessary, but Miranda would rather be sure. “Andrea, reach back with your hands…spread your cheeks.”

 

Andy’s breath hitches at the command, but she complies, closing her eyes as she pulls her cheeks apart feeling the slight stretch of her anus.

 

Miranda’s Dragon is running out of patience. Quickly pouring the rest of the lube over the two fingers of her left hand, Miranda places those fingertips over the puckered little bud massaging firmly in little circles. Miranda growls “Andrea, you’ll recall I told you…that I will have you in every way this night…taking what is _mine_.” Rubbing particularly hard as she spoke the last word.

 

“Oh, yes Miranda!” Andy sighs, she wonders if she could possibly look more wantonly needy…of course, she is. She’s desperate to feel Miranda inside her.

 

“Mmmmmm, yesss. But I need to relax you, Darling.” Continuing her firm massage upon the puckered little bud. “I can’t take you the way I want while you’re this tense.” Following her instincts, Miranda reaches with her right hand between her Andrea’s legs from behind, stroking through wet folds, sliding her fingers along the sides of her clit. The effect on the tight little bud is immediate. “Thhaaatt’sss riiigghhtt, my Darling. That’s all you needed.” Pushing gently, Miranda is able to ease both fingers in to the second knuckle before they are squeezed hard.

 

“Oh God.” Andy chokes out shakily, feeling Miranda’s fingers slowly stretching her, penetrating her anus.

 

“You feel incredible Andrea.” Slowly, Miranda thrusts her fingers in and out in time with her right hand sliding firmly over Andrea’s clit and labia. “So warm…so soft.”

 

“Miranda” Andy whimpers, her hips starting to move in time with Miranda’s thrusts, pushing back upon her fingers, wanting more.

 

“That’s it, Darling. You want more, hmm?” Slowly, Miranda twists her wrist as she thrusts, working the ring muscle, reaching deeper, gently stroking her walls.

 

“Miirrraannddaaa. Yes. Yes!” Andy whimpers. The sweet, easy slide of Miranda’s fingers twisting in and out of her, working and re-working her anus is so erotically, intensely pleasurable she fears she may faint. Andy is grateful Miranda put her on the bed for this, there’s no way she could have remained standing.

 

“You already know what I’m going to do now, don’t you Andrea.” Taking a breath, bracing herself for the sensation, Miranda slips her right hand into her pocket turning on the vibrator. “Oooohh!”

 

Andy hears the vibrator. “Oh God!” If she didn’t know before, she definitely knows now what Miranda is going to do! Gasping, “Miranda, Please!”

 

Gliding the vibrating dildo back and forth along Andrea’s wet folds, Miranda lingers a moment concentrating on teasing Andrea’s clit. “You may remove your hands now, Andrea. I suggest you grab hold of the covers…and hang on.”

 

“Auuuhhh!” Andy doesn’t need to be told twice, immediately moving her hands to either side of her head, gripping fists full of bed cover. The trace of something very happily maniacal in Miranda’s tone both scares the shit out of Andy, and makes legs spread even further.

 

Smiling lustfully, Miranda’s Dragon licks its drooling chops, watching her Andrea spreading her legs impossibly further for her. Miranda places the head of the dildo to her Andrea’s grasping entrance circling firmly. Miranda purrs, “Your impressive flexibility is _so_ _very_ pleasing to me, Andrea.”

 

Andy’s body shudders feeling the slippery vibrating head circling her anxious vaginal opening while Miranda’s diligent fingers continue to work her anus. “OhYes!Yes!Yes!”

 

Carefully, slowly Miranda eases forward with her hips, the head of the dildo breaching much easier this time. Miranda’s right hand clasps Andy’s right hip, holding her tight. Steadily, cautiously Miranda pushes deeper and deeper. Miranda groans feeling the pressure and vibration from the dildo on the fingers of her left hand.

 

“MiraanndaaMiraanndaaMiraanndaaMiraanndaa” Andy chants Miranda’s name with every delicious inch of her vagina stretched anew…being claimed by Miranda again.

 

Miranda is surprised feeling Andrea’s hips roll intently into her, urging Miranda on. Awestruck again by her beautiful young love, Miranda whispers, “What you do to me Andrea. What I feel for you. The things I want to do…with you…to you…”

 

Andy rolls her hips more urgently. Miranda filling her completely is…there are no adequate words for this euphoria. Andy can only follow her body’s desire and push into Miranda, urging her deeper, harder, faster. “Miranda Please! Please! Fuck Me!”

 

Miranda’s body responds immediately, despite her mind’s delirious haze. Firming her grip upon Andrea’s hip, Miranda’s Dragon takes control, pounding urgently.

 

“Oh YES!” Andy cries out as Miranda takes control of her body. The walls of her vagina, and her anus, contract excitedly taking the first few hard and fast thrusts. Soon they begin to relax from the hot friction…opening up… submitting…and welcoming Miranda’s dominant thrusts. “So Good! Oh God Miranda Soooo Good!” Andy struggles holding tight against the covers to keep her body in place as Miranda gives, and takes, everything…yet something is missing, something Andy realizes she needs more than anything! “Miranda stop! STOP!”

 

Immediately fearing the worst, Miranda stops all movement. “Darling, I’m so sorry! Did I hurt yo...”

 

Quickly, and carefully, pulling away from Miranda, Andy spins around cutting off Miranda’s question as she faces her, “No. No. I’m ok. I just…I _need_ your eyes!”

 

Relief, and pleasure, flood Miranda’s features. Miranda’s ego preens with pride understanding what Andrea is really saying… _I can’t orgasm without looking into your eyes._

 

Pulling and tugging at Miranda trousers and the harness. “Take these off! I want you!” Andy demands.

 

Miranda hears the need in Andrea’s voice. Within seconds Miranda is climbing onto the bed, her harness and trousers in a heap on the floor.

 

Reaching out, Andy cradles Miranda’s beautiful face, pulling Miranda with her as she lays back into the bed.

 

Miranda lunges, capturing Andrea’s lovely mouth kissing her deeply.

 

Tongues caressing, Andy moans. Fumbling for Miranda’s right hand, Andy urgently presses it to her wet folds, crying out at the sensation.

 

Pulling back a little, Miranda’s piercing blue eyes search Andrea’s shining dark ones, heavy with arousal. “You needed my eyes, Darling?” Miranda purrs the question, sliding two, then three fingers inside Andrea’s warm, fluttering core, kneading her walls, the heel of her hand stroking firmly over Andrea’s clit.

 

“Yes!” Gazing into Miranda’s beautiful blue eyes, watching the kaleidoscope of emotions swimming in them. Fisting Miranda’s silky hair in both of her hands, Andy’s hips rise to meet Miranda’s thrusting fingers, her climax is fast approaching. Miranda knows exactly how to work her walls, how to slightly curve her fingers stroking firmly over her g-spot…coaxing the orgasm out of her. “Yes!”

 

Feeling Andrea’s warm, wet walls sporadically grasp her fingers, “Yeeesssss thaaat’sss iiitt my Darling…that’s it…. _my_ _beautiful girl_.” Miranda coos increasing the speed and force of her thrusts.

 

“OHGODMIRANDARIGHTTHERERIGHTTHERERIGHTTHEREMMIIRRRAAANNNDDDAAAAAA!!” Andrea screams her orgasm, her walls contracting rhythmically hard around Miranda’s fingers.

 

Sliding her fingers out carefully as Andrea’s vaginal spasms wane, Miranda scrambles to get on top of her Andrea. Watching Andrea’s orgasm has Miranda desperate for her own release.

 

Breathless, Andy tries to help Miranda, lifting her shoulders so Miranda can slide her right arm around her, “Yes baby…get on top of me.” Miranda’s body is so very hot, covered in sweat…and trembling uncontrollably. Lifting her knees, Andy spreads her legs as wide as she can. “I know you need me.”

 

Grasping the base of Andrea’s right cheek with her left hand, Miranda holds Andrea’s body to her tight. Rolling her hips into Andrea’s center. “Andrea!” Miranda cries out as Andrea grabs her ass, pulling her swollen wet center firmly over her own.

 

“Ohhh you’re so wet. You feel so good.” Andy groans, her grasping hands keeping time with Miranda’s rolling hips.

 

“Andreeeaaa” The ache in Miranda’s voice is heartbreaking.

 

Remembering Miranda likes to be talked to, Andy doesn’t hold back. Ignoring her own arousal, Andy whispers close to Miranda’s ear, “I love you so much, Miranda. I love feeling you between my legs.”

 

“AAuuuhhh!” Miranda firms her grip at the base of Andrea’s cheek.

 

“I love how _wet_ _you_ make me…how _you_ _own_ my walls…”

 

“AndREA!” Miranda’s hips speed up.

 

“How I submit _for_ _you_...how hard _you_ make me cum.”

 

“ANDREA!” Miranda bucks frantically, Andrea’s words driving her mad.

 

“Don’t stop Miranda...don’t ever stop _fucking_ me.”

 

“AANNDDRREEEAAAAAA!!!” Miranda’s back arches so violently, she has to let go of Andrea.

 

Awe struck, Andy stares at the goddess above her roaring out her name. Head thrown back, her chest heaving, arms outstretched, hands flexing, the hot cream of her orgasm spilling over Andy’s wet folds.

 

Arms dropping to her side, breathing heavily, Miranda looks down upon her wide-eyed lover. Smiling, Miranda falls into the loving arms reaching for her.

 

Andy lowers her legs, pulling Miranda to lay along her right side, hugging her close. Stroking Miranda’s damp hair, kissing her forehead. “I love you Miranda. That was…” At a loss for words shaking her head, Andy giggles, “Amazing, incredible...life altering!” Andy squeezes her tighter.

 

Still breathing hard, Miranda chuckles, smiling, “Agreed. And I…love you…my Darling.”

 

The room gone quiet, Miranda hears a faint, muffled…bzzzzzzzzz. “What is that noise?”

 

Lifting her head slightly to listen, Andy giggles, “The vibrator.”

 

“Oh, I forgot to turn it off.” Miranda’s eye lids feel so heavy.

 

“Well, you were a little distracted.” Andy muses, yawning.

 

“That I was.” Sleep pulling hard at Miranda.

 

Stretching her arms out, Andy grabs fists full of bed cover, pulling it over them both. Hugging Miranda, “I’ll get it in a minute.”

 

Snuggling further into Andrea’s neck, “We should take a shower.”

 

Falling fast now, Andy quietly murmurs, “Uh-huh.”

 

            ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy awoke to the sound of a faint knock at the bedroom door. Glancing over at the clock…9AM. Gently hugging a still sleeping Miranda, Andy kisses her forehead. Trying not to disturb Miranda, Andy slowly tries to remove her arm from around her shoulders.

 

Pulled from her slumber, Miranda becomes aware of Andrea pulling away. “What’s wrong Darling.”

 

“Nothing Sweetie, just a knock at the door.” Andy scoots to the edge of the bed, as soon as her feet touch the floor standing, it hits her. Looking back at Miranda, smiling, “I’m so sore!”

 

Smiling back at hear beautifully mussed Andrea, Miranda starts to stretch, the pain down her back forces her to stop half-way, “Ohhhh, me too.”

 

Opening the bedroom door Andy smiles finding a tail-wagging Patricia next to a well appointed coffee cart. “Go on, go get Miranda.” Pulling the cart into the room, Andy laughs watching Patricia bound onto the bed, standing over Miranda, excitedly licking her face like she hasn’t seen her in years.

 

“Patricia, sit! Patricia, SIT!” Miranda tries to command, but failing miserably from her laughter. Pulling herself up to sit against the head board, Patricia lays her head happily across Miranda’s lap. “Good dog.” Miranda coos, stroking her head.

 

Noticing the hand written note on the cart, Andy pours large mugs of coffee for them both, returning to bed. Moving very carefully as she lowers her weight onto her bottom.

 

Noticing how carefully her Andrea is moving, obviously very sore, “I would apologize, but…”

 

Andy glances over at Miranda, eyes twinkling, “I’m not remotely sorry either.”

 

Easing to Miranda’s side, Andy hands her a mug.

 

“Thank you Darling.” Miranda hums taking her first sip.

 

“There was a note.” Andy reads the note aloud. Martha has scheduled massages for them both in the solarium for 10:00, brunch to be served there at 11:00, and she will take care of the returning teams at noon for the breakdown. “I love her.”  Taking her first sip of coffee, Andy groans loudly, “Seriously love her.”

 

Chuckling, Miranda agrees, “As do I.”

 

“I suppose a three-way relationship is out of the question.” Andy muses.

 

Miranda snorts her coffee, laughing.

 

Smiling at Miranda, Andy begs “I mean, you pay her well, right?”

 

Miranda rolls her eyes, “Honestly, Andrea. You have tasted her coffee, have you not? Martha is the most highly compensated employee I have!”

 

Laughing, Andy kisses Miranda’s cheek. Carefully rising from the bed, making for the en suite, “Come on, we need to take a shower.”

 

Patting Patricia’s shoulder to hop down, Miranda rises from the bed glancing at the clock, smirking, “Shower together? We only have forty minutes, Andrea.”

 

Smiling, Andy calls out from the en suite, “I promise I’ll be a good girl.” Covering her giggle with her hand, listening for Miranda’s response.

 

Halting a few feet from the en suite door, Miranda’s blush blooms to the point she feels her ears heat up. Thinking two can play this game, Miranda quietly clears her throat, lowering the register of her voice, speaking sensually, “Andrea, do not make promises that I will not allow you to keep.” A slow smile curls Miranda’s lips as the sound of Andrea’s ragged intake of breath reaches her ears, then laughs openly when next she hears Andrea call out, “You win!”


End file.
